Not So Innocent
by Aka-Aki
Summary: -Complete- Have you heard of the new girl? She's another outcast, another loser, another criminally insane freak with a past that never leaves her alone. Have you heard? IK
1. Miroku, a gentleman? Since when?

Okay, here's another InuKag fanfic. Thanks to all those who support me. The rest of you guys, burn in hell. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing.

Chapter 1: Miroku, a gentleman? Since when?

Miroku, for some reason, has been acting strange. Both Inuyasha and Sango, his best friends, were worried. Inuyasha has known Miroku for 12 years. Sango met Miroku when she moved about a little over 8 years ago.

"Hey,Houshi(monk and Miroku's last name), are you alright?" Inuyasha said. He tried hard not to sahow any concern, but ended up failing miserably.

"Yeah Miroku, Inuyasha's right for a change" Sango said, almost whispering the last part. Inuyasha was mad at the last part, but would get Sango for that later. "You've been a perfect gentleman. It seems like you actually want to go to school."

"Hey aren't I always a perfect gentleman?" asked Miroku in the most innocent face he could manage.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeee you are, and Kikyo is a virgin" Sango said with a laugh. Inuyasha and Miroku had to laugh at the last part. Kikyo had to be the sluttest, whorest, bitch you have ever met. Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex. He had dumped her because she was hitting on other guys. Inuyasha had love Kikyo with all his heart and tried to convince himself that she loved him to. But in the end, thanks to Sango and Miroku, had finally gotten over her.

Soon, they forgot why they were worried and talked about random things. He even groped Sango. "Hentai(pervet/perveted)" was heard throughout Japan. But when they got to school, Miroku was a jumpy again, as if someone was going to jump him.

"'Roku, you sure you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Last time Miroku was jumpy or a perfect gentleman was because his fav. cuz was in the hospital and some people in his family had died. So Inuyasha thought that was happening again. Inuyasha was about to ask him if something happened in his family, when the bell rang. So Miroku ran all the way to first period. Aparently(sp?) he was looking for someone.

Everyone took their seats. Preps in the front, punks in the back. So Inuyasha took his seat.This is how the last row was (Xempty)X, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru(Inuyasha's older bro), Rin Sesshomaru's girlfriend, Yura, Ayame, and Kanna(good guy). The row in front of that last one was: Miroku, Sango, Kaguya(good),Ayame, Kagura(good), Jinenji, and Kouga. The very first row was: Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Kikyo, two of Kikyo's friends, and the last seat was taken by Naraku.(You need to know this for later on)

Miroku went to the front of the room and whistled,loudly. Poor Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the other demons."Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make, it's about my behaivor"

This got everyone's attention, since everyone wanted to know why was Miroku acting so strange." Now many of you have heard that there is going to be a new student here. Well her name's Kagome Higurashi. She is my cousin. She is 16, birthday's on March 14(that's my b-day). I warn you, my cousin is very hot. Some of you girls, no, all of you girls will get jealous. And all of the guys, including Inuaysha and Sesshomaru, will start to drool. (okay this is were my cuz Jovanie,a guy, comes in) Kagome is the hottest girl you'll ever see. She's an inu-hanyou(doginu half-demon hanyou). Has the most gorgeous body you've ver seen. Beautiful curves, nice round ass, plump breasts. Great long raven hair with blue,red,and silver highlights. Kagome's got amazing smokey green hazel eyes. Nice singing voice, very kissable lips."(okay I'm back. Thanks cuz)

By now all the guys were drooling and the girls were steaming. Miroku continued "Now please some of you guys will try to bed her. Please I warn you don't. She's suffered way to much and will probably kill you if you try to hit on her,_KOUGA_!" Miroku said.Kouga was known for hitting on any girl he thought was hot.

"She's a fifth degree black belt in all of the arts of self-defense, a miko(priestess), and will not hesitate to kill. Trust me I know her. Do not lay a finger on her or I will personally take care of you. Normally, I don't like violence but will harm you guys if you try to harm an innocent sweet kind caring person like Kago-" Miroku didn't get to finish because something shiney wizzed past him almost hitting him.It was a dagger!

"What did you say monk?" said someone in a cold, threatning voice. Everyone turned their heads to find a goddess. She was dressed in black, cargo pants that had A LOT ofpockets and zippers. A red tight, tank top that stop a little above her belly-button,but had a white tank top under that was bigger. She had red and black fishnet stockings in one arm and two fingerless motorcycle golves on. On her bare arm there were many different colored sex bracelets. She had a necklace on that had a pink glowing ball (guess what?). She wore red and black chucks. Her long-waist lenght hair was tied in a high ponytail. Across her chest, she had a black one-strap backpack that looked empty.

"Oh hey cuz. Hehehehehe?" Miroku said in a nervous voice. Inuyasha thought Miroku would pisshimself any moment.

"Hehehehehe, my ass. That doesn't give you permission to touch it however." Kagome said before Miroku could think of anything. She knew Miroku like the back of her hand.

"Oh and what did you call me Houshi?" she said stepping into the room, trying to get her dagger out of the wall.

"I called you innocent, sweet, nice, and caring" he said trying to help out Kagome. The dagger was so deep into the wall

"Well :grunt: I :grunt: dont appreciate :grunt: you telling everyone :grunt: my life story :grunt: and :grunt : you telling everyone :grunt: how I look:grunt: and exagerating :grunt: my features." The wall let go of the dagger and Miroku and Kagome went flying. Kagome did a flip and landed on her feet. Miroku did a smaller flip and landed crouched down

"WOW!" said the class impressed Kagome and Miroku could do that. Suddenly the teacher came in, 20 minutes late.

"Sorry class I am late. Some ass in the road was driving too slow" he said. He turned and looked at Kagome. "YOU!" they said at the same time.

"How are you calling an ass, jerk?" Kagome said very pist off.

"Obiously, the idiot who was driving the Mercades!"

"Why you donkey-fucker. No one insults my grandmother and gets away with it!"

"Uh-oh" Miroku said "Looks like theres going to be trouble"

"You got that right 'Roku." said Kagome. She turned to the teacher and said "Look you wannabe mother-fucker. Apoligize right now before your class room turns into a WWF smackdown and you and I are in the ring."

"Apoligize, she ain't kidding" Miroku begged "Last time a guy insulted Kagome's grandmother, he was in a coma for two years with many broken bones. And the guy was a police officer" The class gasped.

"I can tell you're serious. Look Kagome, I just had a fight with my wife this morning. So I'm not in a good mood.I'm sorry" the teacher said, soundingsincere

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again. Oh and apoligize to your wife, take her out for a nice dinner, and sing her a song about how you feel towards her. She'll forgive you."

"Okay! I'll do it. Now class take a seat. Lets see where you can sit? Um there are two empty seats. One in the front near the door and the other in the back by the window."

"I'll take the window" Kagome said quickly. She had noticed that hte preps sit in the front and the punks sit in the back.

"Okay class, today we'll start off..." Kagome cut off the teacher as she sat down. The guy sitting next to her turned around and said "Hi, I'm Inuyasha"...

Well there you go please review.I don't care if it's mean. If you want to e-mail me any time my e-mail is Thanks. I love you guys (not)!


	2. Mockingbird

Okay here's the next chapter. Please review. Soory, do not own 'Mockingbird' by Eminem or 'Scars' by Papa Roach.

Last Time...

"Okay! I'll do it. Now class take a seat. Lets see where you can sit? Um there are two empty seats. One in the front near the door and the other in the back by the window."

"I'll take the window" Kagome said quickly. She had noticed that the preps sit in the front and the punks sit in the back.

"Okay class, today we'll start off..." Kagome cut off the teacher as she sat down. The guy sitting next to her turned around and said "Hi, I'm Inuyasha..."

This Time...

Chapter 2 Mockingbird

"Oh, hi I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you" Kagome said turning around. She put on a fake, cheery smile.

"Kagome, please put that fake smile away. No matter how hard you try, I will always know when your troubled by something. Better yet, when you're troubled by someone." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha had heard what Miroku said. What did he mean by? Who was bothering Kagome and why? She seemed like such a nice person.

Inuyasha shook his head. If there was anything he understood was to never judge a book by its cover. Kagome gave Miroku a look that would make Hercules scream and coward like a girl. Miroku understood her messega and turned around. Sango, who had bbeen listening to the teacher (?), turned around and introduced herself.

"Hey, Kagome, my names Sango" Sango said sticking out her hand, which Kagome shook.

"Sango Taijina, 16 years old, has younger brother named Kohaku in 6th grade. Favorite weapon the Hirakutse (SP?sorry don't know how to spell), 4th degree black belt in karate. Nickname Crazy-bitch.Favorite color purple." Kagome said all of this in one breath. All the punks in the back had their jaws touching the floor, except Miroku.

"How'd she know that?" asked Kagura.

"Well, one Miroku talks non-stop about you. Two, I was bored one day and hacked into the school's computer. And three, I did a memory check on you when you touched my hand."

"How?" Inuyasha asked. He was really fascinated by this girl. Then, Miroku and Kagome started to explain the whole Crystal and Shikon No Tama situationand about Kagome's past, leaving out parts that Kagome wasn't ready to share(if you want to know about the Crystal and shit, e-mail me). By the time they were finished, Kagome was in MIroku's arms, about to cry. Suddenly, the door bust opened and in came a guy. Whoever he was, he was hot.

"Hey, Mr(insert-teacher-name). Sorry I'm late." Inuyasha and a couple of guys coughed 'liar'."You know what,they are right. I'm not sorry" Yuu Matsura added as an after thought.

"Okay Mr. Matsura. Please take a seat in front of Mr. Houshi" the teacher said, rubbing his temples. Yuu was a pain in the ass many times, but could be sweet whenever he felt like. Yuu went to his assigned seat and smirked. There she was, huddled in her cousin's arms.

"Damn, Kagome, getting a bit freaky wiht your own cousin? What next? Your brother?" asked Yuu with the stupid smirk on his face. Kagome shot him a cold look and went back to her seat before saying "Shut the fuck up and go screw yourself over(I love saying that to people)." Kagome closed her eyes, sinking into her seat.

"I would love it if you helped me. Tonight my place, around 10-ish?" asked Yuu, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you think I am? A 2-cent whore? Maybe that was your last girlfriend."

"Angel, I'm hurt." Yuu cluthced his heart and staggered a bit then straightened up. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot up and she sat up straight. She looked at Yuu and then at Miroku. She did this three times then screamed. Kagome flunged her arms around Yuu, and Yuu gladly hugged her back.

"OMG! I can't believe it's you. I tought I'd never see you again. Damn I missed you like hell." she said chocking Yuu.

"About...time...you...noticed. Damn...I...can...see... how... much... you... missed... me. Umm... Kagome... can't... breath...need...air." Yuu managed to get out.

"Gomen (sorry), Yuu" Kagome apoligized and got off of Yuu. Yuu took his seat and so did Kagome.

"How do you know Yuu? Angel?" Inuyasha asked. He was deeply interested in Kagome and so was Kouga, who had been listening to everything. By now, he would have hugged Kagome and claim her as his, but he remembered Miroku's threat and decided to wait.

"Well you see, Angel is my middle name and nickname. You guys know how the world is divided into 4 groups, mikos, demons, humans and angels right-everyone nodded their heads-. Well, my mom was an angel miko. My dad was a full inu-youkia. So that makes me fill into all 4 groups. Oh, and I know Yuu because when I was 10 I was the new kid in his old school. We became the best of friends since he was an outcast. We beared throughtout everything. That is until Yuu's dad learned I was a hanyou and forbade Yuu to talk to me." Kagome said, the last part with a sob.

"God, how I hated that bastard. Hopefully, he's burning in hell as we speak." Yuu said, his fingernails digging nto his skin, making him bleed. Kagome saw this and told Yuu to come over to her seat. She pulled some bandeges and a spray out of her backpack. When she opened her backpack, Inuyasha saw many weapons inside. Mostly there were daggers, bows, and arrows. She had a stick that looked hardly as a weapon.

"It transforms." Kagome replied when she saw Inuyasha confused face about her staff. "The stick, it transforms. My dad gave it to me before he died. He said it will protect me from harm. Also that my soul-mate has the matching sword to the staff. Ever since then I've been looking for a guy with the sword 'cause my dad mentioned this guy of mine will protect me and bring me happiness. Wierd how I'm telling you this stuff. Normally I only talk to those who I'ved know my entire life. But here I am, telling a stranger my life story." Whle she was saying this, Kagome had sprayed Yuu's hand and bandegde (SP?) it.

"Hey, how come you carry weapons and a first-aid kit around?" asked Sango.

"Oh well I sure Miroku-shoots him a cold glare- told you I'm in martial arts, right?" Kagome asked. Everyone said 'yeah' and 'uh uh "Well, so I won't have to waste time and go home, change, then drive to my master's home to practice and get scolded each time I'm late, I just bring my junk along with me. I have my weaons in my backpack and my unsual training outfit under my clothes. When I need my miko oufit, I get it from my locker, which I placed in this morning."

"What's the difference between your usual training outfit and your miko outfit?" asked Kanna (wierd, she actually talks in my story)

"Well, my miko outfit is a white robe and red baggy pants (like the outfit kikyo wears in the show. Sorry don't know any terms). My usual outfit, is a black sports bra or tank top, and black baggy pants, skirt, or shorts. Today, I'm wearing the sports bra and pants."

"Kagome, we would be honoredif you modeled your outfit for us" Miroku said mischieviously. Fatser than you can say "Hentai", Miroku was already on the groung with 4 large bumps on his head. Each one came from Sango, Kagmoe, Inuyasha, and Kouga. The bell rang and everyone went to their 2nd period.

While everyone in the back was talking, Kikyo was noticing that Kagom and Inuyasha wre awfully too close to each other. They seemed to be flirting with each other. Kikyo hated this. Nuyasha was supposed to _her_ man, not some new girl. So kikyo decided to humiliate kagome and make her life miserable.

While going to their lockers, Kikyo 'accidentaly' bumped into Kagome, making her drop her books. Kikyo had a smudge look on her face that said I-rule-this-school-so-bow-down. 'Oh, she's gonna get it,now' thought Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Yuu.

"Okay, I'll give you 2 chioces. 1) pick up the books and apoligize. Or 2) prepare to have your face get more ugly than it is." Kagome said in a calm voice. By now, they had a crowd.

"As if. My face happens to be very beautiful, unlike yours."

"Yeah right, Kikyo. Please, Kagome looks way better than you. She unlike, you has a clean face. NO wrinkles, pores, moles, or pimples. Like theones developing in your face." Inuyasha snapped at Kikyo. Everyone was shocked. Inuyasha had never stood up for a girl, other than Shiori, his younger sister. Kikyo regained her posture.

"Oh shut up you worhtless, pathetic half-breed. You actually thought someone could actually love you. You're nothing put a digrace, a waste of skin-" she never got to finish, because someone had slapped her so hard, she fell down. Kagome had slapped her. Her eyes were red and she was growling.

"How dare you talk like that to Inuyasha. You are wrong. There are people that do love him and care for him. And guess what? I'm one of them. So what if I have only known him for less than an hour. I know that he's a great guy. So you know what, take your cheap-ass fake face out of my face before I really get pist. After I'm done with you, not even plastic surgery can be able to fix your already horrible face." Kagome was now steaming and Kikyo was in the verge of crying.

Inuyasha was shocked, along with Miroku, Yuu, Kouga, and Naraku. Then snapping out of his daze, Naraku helped his girlfriend, Kikyo, off the floor. 'Wow that girl's got attitude. I am going to make her mine no matter what' thought Inuyasha, Naraku, Kouga, Hojo, and some other guys. Everyone was still staring at Kagome.

"What?" snapped Kagome "I suggest you guys get back to your worthless, pathetic lives before I add you people to my hit list." Everyone snapped out of their daze and went bakc to their lives.

"Wow, Kagome!" said Miroku. "No one has ever talked back to Kikyo like that, even though everyone wanted to."

"Why not?"Kagome said with a confused look. 'Stupid locker, doesn't open up!' she cried in her head while trying to open up her locker.

"Here, let me do that" Inuyasha volenterred (SP?).

"Thanks, Kagome said, blushing.

'Kagome,you're blushing' Miroku said in his head, which Kagome read. 'OMG!. you like him don't you? You like Inuyasha? This is too good. My cousin fell in love with my best frined.'

'Am I in love with him? No, but why am I blushing? No guy has ever made me blush' Inuyasha had finally, been able to get the locker open and more of Kagome's weapons came down. Before any of them could hit him, Kagome cast a spell with her miko powers that made the weapons fly in mid-air, inches away from Inuyahsa. All he did was mutter a "thanks". You can't blame him. A girl said that she cared for him and the next moment her stuff nearly kills him.

"Anyways, no one has stood up to her because she will make your life nightmare on Elm Street(watch the movie. its okay)."Miroku said, cutting the tension in the hall. The bell rung, and everyone went to their next class.

"I don't see anything scary about her." Kagome said closing her locker. "Yeah her face is like the reincarnation of Jason, but other than that, their is nothing scary about her." Everyone laughed as they headed to their next class.

Nothing much happened in the other class. Except those guys who haven't seen her started to drool.

X- Lunch Time (to lazy to write)

By lunch time, everyone knew about the hallway fight and who was Kagome. Kagome was in line for lunch, talking to Sango, when Kouga came up to her.

"Hey, there Kagome. You're mine. You are my woman from now one." Kouga said taking her hands (like he does in the show).Inuyasha, who was not to far away, strated to growl, but stopped because Kagome's pionted ears (like Seeshomaru's) started to wiggly.

"Oh how sweet, yet, so out of your league. Look, Kouga, I am not some sort of prize that you can claim. If you want to ask me out, do it the right way. Got it? I going to get some clean, fresh air" Kagome said, leaving a fused Kouga and smiling Inuyasha behind. She saw a giant cherry blosom tree and settled into the thickest branch she could find.

'Good thing I brought my cd player' Kagome said as she took her silver cd player/radio out of her backpack. She also had her portable keyboard, which would come back to normal when she would take it out of her backpack (she is a miko which means she can do magic). She turned her radio to KISS F m, which was playing 'Scars' by Papa Roach (I love that song). Kagome took out her keyboard played the song and started to sing along. She knew this song so well since it kind of reminded her of her past.

X-Meanwhile in the cafeteria.-X

"Hey, where did Kagome go?" asked Miroku. He saw Kouga pist and a happy hanyou.Sango told him that Kouga had tried to claim Kagome. "Uh-Oh. Inuyasha you better come with me. Everyone go outside and find Kagome before she does something drastic! **MOVE**!" Miroku screamed. He was afraid Kagome might cut herself or start to sniff coke (cocaine you slow people).

The people inside the cafeteria went outside. Suddenly, they heard music and singing. They all turned their heads and saw Kagome sitting in the big cherry tree singing 'Scars'.

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut **_

_**My weakness is that I care too much**_

_**My scars remind me that the past is real**_

_**I tear my heart open, just to feel **_

Everyone was quiet as Kagome sang. 'Wow what an amazing voice. She's the perfect girl.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome sang. 'I mean she's got everything. Looks, talent, brains, and she's a tomboy(hefound this out in gym, when Kagome beat everyone in every sport). What guy wouldn't want her? Man, I would love to be right next to her and hugg her, telling her everything is going to be alright."

_**Drunk and I'm feeling down **_

_**And I just wanna be alone**_

_**I'm pissed cause you came around**_

_**Why don't you just go home**_

_**Cause you channel all your pain **_

_**And I can't help you fix yourself**_

_**You're making me insane**_

_**All I can say is**_

_**I tear my hear open, I sew myself shut **_

_**My weakness is that I care too much**_

_**My scars remind me that the past is real**_

_**I tear my heart open, just to feel**_

_**I tried to help you once**_

_**Against my own advice**_

_**I saw you going down**_

_**But you never realized**_

_**That you're the one drowning in the water**_

_**So I offered you my hand **_

_**Compassions my nature**_

_**Tonight is our last stand**_

''She sounds like she's in pain'' said someone in the crowd. Yuu and Miroku went onver to the guy and smacked him uo the head.

"Of course she's in pain!'' they both screamed. "How can you expect her to be calm about everything that's happened to her. All the pain and suffering she has been put through."

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down**_

_**And I just wanna be alone**_

_**You shouldn't ever came around **_

_**Why don't you just go home?**_

_**Cause you're drowning in water **_

_**And I tried to grab your hand **_

_**And I left my heart open **_

_**But you didn't understand**_

_**But you didn't understand**_

_**Go fix yourself**_

Kagome was just singing and playing the keyboard, without a care in hthe world. She felt free. Kagome always felt free, singing, playing music, and making her own music. Once she thought she heard someone screaming, but did no effort to open her shut eyes.

_**I can't help you fix yourself**_

_**But I can at least say I tried**_

_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**_

_**I can't help you fix yourself**_

_**But I can at least say I tried**_

_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**_

The entire school was watching the raven-haired beauty sing her soul out. Even the teachers and staff went outside to see what was going on.

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_

_**My weakness is that I care too much**_

_**And our scars remind us that the past is real**_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

_**I tried to help you once **_

_**Against my own advice**_

_**I saw you going down**_

_**But you never realized**_

_**That you're the one drowning in water**_

_**So I offered you my hand**_

_**Compassions in my nature**_

_**Tonight is our last stand**_

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_

_**My weakness is that I care too much**_

_**And our scars remind us that he past is real**_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

_**I tried to help you once**_

_**Against my own advice**_

_**I saw you going down **_

_**But you never realized**_

_**That you're the one drowning in water**_

_**So I offered you my hand**_

_**Compassions in my nature**_

_**Tonight is our last stand.**_

The students/staff were about to clap when Kagome, without thinking started to play the piano again.'Uh-oh' Both Miroku and Yuu knew this song. Kagome's dad used to sing it to her during bedtime so Kagome would fall asleep. Kagome's grandfather would sing it to Haylie, Kagome's mom. When Haylie found the lyrics, she gave them to Mr. Higurashi who changed the words to the song. Everytime Kagome would sing this song, she would start to cry.

So Yuu and Miroku pushed themselves through the crowd, trying to reach Kagome, before she finished the song.(Okay for this song work with me. I tried to find another loving song but already had my mind madde with 'Mockingbird' by Eminem).

_**Yeah,**_

_**I know sometimes things might not always make sense to you right now**_

_**But hey, what did daddy always tell you?**_

_**Straighten up little soldier**_

_**Stiffen that upper lip**_

_**What'chu crying about**_

_**You got me...**_

_**Hailie, I know you miss your mom**_

_**And I know you miss your dad when I'm gone**_

_**But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had**_

_**I can see you're sad**_

_**Even when you smile**_

_**Even when you laugh**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**Deep inside, you wanna cry**_

_**Cuz you're scared**_

_**I ain't there?**_

_**Daddy's with you in your prayers**_

_**No more crying**_

_**Wipe them tears**_

_**Daddy's here**_

_**No more nihgtmares**_

_**We gonna pull together through it**_

_**We gon' do it**_

_**Laini, uncle's crazy ain't he?**_

_**Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it**_

_**We're all we got in this world**_

_**When it spins **_

_**When it swirls**_

_**When it whirls**_

_**When it twirls**_

_**Two little beautiful girls**_

_**Loking puzzle, in a daze**_

_**I know it's confusing for you**_

_**Daddy's always on the move**_

_**Mommy's always on the news**_

_**I tried to keep you sheltered from it**_

_**But somehow it seems, the harder I try to do that **_

_**It more it backfire on me **_

_**All the things, growing up**_

_**As daddy that he had to see**_

_**Daddy don't want you to see**_

_**But you see just as much as me (to see?)**_

_**That we did not plan it to be this way**_

_**Your mother and me**_

_**But things have got so bad between us**_

_**I don't see us ever being**_

_**Together ever again**_

_**Like we used to be when we was teenagers**_

_**But then of course**_

_**Everything always happens for a reason**_

_**I guess it was never meant to be**_

_**But it's just something **_

_**We no control over**_

_**And that's what destiny is**_

_**But no more worries**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Maybe one day, we'll wake up **_

_**And this will all just be a dream**_

Miroku and Yuu were about one thirds toward Kagome. The crowd kept pushing them back. For some reason, Inuyasha had followed them. Oh well. Miroku and Yuu hoped that Inuyasha would be the one to save Kagome. She deserved to be happy. Kagome was just singing along. Trying hard not to cy. First she must finish the song, then cry. She never sensed Yuu, Miroku and Inuyasha, pushing their way in the crowd.

_**Now, hush little baby don't you cry**_

_**Everythings gonna be alright**_

_**Stiffen that upper lip little lady**_

_**I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya**_

_**Through the night**_

_**I know mommy's not here right now,and we don't know why**_

_**We feel how we feel on the inside**_

_**It may seem little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise, Mama's gonna be alright**_

_**It's funny **_

_**I remember back one year when daddy had no money**_

_**Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up**_

_**And stuck them under the tree**_

_**And said some of them where from me**_

_**Cuz' daddy couldn't buy 'em**_

_**I never forgot that Christmas**_

_**I sat up the whole night cryin'**_

_**Cuz' daddy flet like a bum**_

_**See daddy had job**_

_**But his job was to keep food on the table for you and mom**_

_**And at the time every house that we lived in **_

_**Either kept getting broken into and robbed or shot up on the block**_

_**And your mom was saving money**_

_**For you in a jar, trying to start a piggy bank for you**_

_**So you can go to collage**_

_**Almost had a thousand dollars**_

_**Till someone broke in and stole it **_

_**And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mama's heart**_

_**And it seemed like everything was just falling apart**_

_**Mom and dad was arguing a lot**_

_**So mama moved back to Chalmers and the flat**_

_**One bedroom apart**_

_**And dad moved back to the other side of 8 mile on Novana**_

_**And that's when daddy went to California with his cd**_

_**And met Dr.Dre and flew you and mama out to see me**_

_**But daddy had to work**_

_**You and mommy had to leave me**_

_**Then you started to see daddy on the TV**_

_**And mama didn't like it**_

_**You and Laini were too young to understand it **_

_**Papa was a rolling stone**_

_**Mama developed a habit**_

_**And it all happaned too fast for either of us to grab it**_

_**I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand**_

_**Cuz' all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud**_

_**Now I'm sitting in this empt yhouse; just reminiscin'**_

_**Looking at your baby pictures, it just trips me out**_

_**To see how much you both have grown**_

_**It's almost like you're sisters now**_

_**Wow, are guess you pretty much are **_

_**And dady's still here**_

_**Laini, I'm talking to you, too**_

_**Daddy's still here**_

**_I like the sound of that, yeah_**

_**It's got a ring to it, don't it?**_

_**Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment**_

Kagome was so deep in the song that she didn't notice Inuyasha jump into a nearby tree. Inuyasha didn't move but instead, listened to her sing her pain. He understood her. His mom had died and his dad was bearly around. He would always be working. Inuyasha' older brother hated him and his younger sister was too young to understand.

Inuyasha looked down and saw that Miroku and Yuu were half-way through the crowd. He knew that they were going to kill him later, but he couldn't care less. His attention turned to Kagome.

_**Now, hush little baby don't you cry**_

_**Everythings gonna be alright**_

_**Stiffen that upper lip little lady**_

_**I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya**_

_**Through the night**_

_**I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why**_

_**We feel how we fell inside**_

_**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise, **_

_**Mama's gonna be alright**_

By now, Miroku and Yuu were trying to climb the tree. Yuu, being faster, gave Kagome a kiss in the forehead and tackled Inuyasha. They both fell to the ground and continued to wrestle. Miroku sat next to Kagome, and hugged her as she finish the song.

_**And if you ask me to, **_

_**Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird**_

_**I'ma give you the world**_

_**I'ma buy a diamond ring for you**_

_**I'ma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile**_

_**And if the mockingbird don't sing and the ring don't shine**_

_**I'ma break that birdy's neck**_

_**I'll go back to the Jeweler who sold it to ya**_

_**And make him eat every karat**_

_**Don't fuck wit dad.**_

The ending, Kagome laughed quietly. By now, everyone was either crying or laughing at the last part. Soon, Kagome's laughs turned into sobs. Miroku, just kept soothing her, nothing perverted. Inuyasha and yuu stopped wrestling. The entire school stopped and listened to Kagome.

"He promised." Kagome cried "He said he was going to watch me grow up. Go on my first dates,and annoy the living fucking hell out of me. Why? Why did he leave me?"

"Shhh, Kags. Everything is going to be okay. He is watching you from above. Now stiffen up that lower lip. Okay?" Miroku said. The bell rang and everyone went to their next period. Kagome jumped out of the tree and Mirouk slugged out of the tree. Kagome laughed. Why did she have to have the weird cousin?Kagome saw Yuu and Inuyasha, both had some scratches here and there.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Kagome asked.

"Perfect" Yuu said. "Now let's hurry and get to our next class."

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter. Took me a ot of pages. Please review. I'm desperate. 


	3. Coyote Ugly

Last Time...

"Shhh, Kags. Everything is gonna be okay. He is watching you from above. Now stiffen that upper lip. Okay?" Miroku said. The bell rang and everyone went to their next period. Kagome jumped out of the tree and Miroku slugged out of the tree. Kagome laughed. Why did she have to have the weird cousin? Kagome saw Yuu and Inuyasha and both had scratches here and there.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Kagome asked.

"Perfect." Yuu said. "Now let's hurry and get to our next class."

* * *

This Time...

Ch. 3 Coyote Ugly

While going back to class, Mirkou remembered something."Kagome, you were singing! But you swore not to sing after, well, you-know-what."

X- _Flashback_

_"Okay, now we have Kagome, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Higurashiand sister of the younger Higurashi, will sing us a song" the priest said to the mourning crowd.A 10 year-old Kagome came up to the stage and started to play the piano. Her face was tear-strained from all the crying she had been doing._

_**Long ago**_

_**Just like the hearse you die to get in again**_

_**We are so far from you**_

_**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate**_

_**The lives of everyone you know**_

_**And what's the worst you take(worst you take)**_

_**From every heart you break(heart you break)**_

_**And like the blade you stain(blade you stain)**_

_**Well I've been holding on tonight**_

_**What's the worst that I can say?**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**Came a time**_

_**When every star fall brought you to tears again**_

_**We are the very hurt you sold**_

_**And what's the worst you take(worst you take)**_

_**From every heart you break(heart you break)**_

_**And like the blade you stain(blade you stain)**_

_**What's the worst that I can say? **_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**And if you carry on this way**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Are you near me? **_

_**Can we pretend to leave and then**_

_**We'll meet again**_

_**When both our cars collide**_

_**What's the worst that I can say? **_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**And if you carry on this way**_

_**Things are better if I stay**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_**So long and goodnight**_

_After Kagome had finished, everyone, including Kagome, was in tears. Miroku was there at the funeral and came to comfort the sobbing Kagome. "Sssshhh, Kags. Come, stop crying. At least, you didn't leave us."_

_"Miroku," Kagome sobbed. "I am never signing again, or touching an instrumant. It'll be too painful." It was a promise Kagome kept for many years._

_X- End of Flashback_

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Kagome said. "It's that I was so mad and I needed to cool off. Inuyasha's smirk and comments made me even madder. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said, throwing Inuyasha a threatning look. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and said" Oh, yeah" During all their periods, Inuyasha had call kagome a wench so many times, Kagome lost count.

"Oh, so that's why you were so touchy in art!" Inuyasha exclaimened (SP?)

"Kags, what is he talking about?" asked Miroku and Yuu, who didn't have every period with her like Inuyasha.

"Well..." Kagome began...

X-_Flaskback_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were late for their 3rd period: art."It's your fault if we're late, wench" Inuyasha said angrily._

_"My fault? If you hadn't punched that Homo guy and got us in trouble with the principal, we wouldn't even be in this mess." They had finally arrived, about 10 minutes late. Mrs. Maldita _(that's Spanish for bitch or something you call a bad person. I'm hispanic **OKAY!**)_ Boy was she mad. "Sit down Takahashi and new girl!" she screamed._

_"My name's Kagome Higurashi. Now say it with me. Ka-go-may" Kagome said, giving a little bit of attitude._

_"Oh, so we have an attitude problem, don't we? Well I can fix that. I want to talk to your parents. I'll tell them how you disrespect your teachers."_

_"You know what, do whatever you want. If you screw yourself over, I don't give a shit!" Kagome said, ticked off._

_"You know what, young lady! I am calling your parents right now. Give me your phone number. And it better be the real one or you'll be in so much trouble."_

_Kagome was past pist by now. She put her fingers next to her ear. "Hello, operator, can you give me the number to Hell? Okay, hello? Is this the Devil himself? Ya, listen I need you to tell Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi that some fucking bitchy teacher wants to have a PTC(parent-teacher-conference) with them. So if they could somehow magically rise from the dead and come to the school and have the stupid PTC, I would love them for the rest of their I mean my life. Oh, and tell my brothers and sisters that I love them." Kagome put her hand down and yelled. "In case you don't get it, my family is dead. I live with my grandmother, Lady Kaede, my little brother, Souta,my adopted son Shippo, who I love like a real son, and all 50 of my pets!" With that, she took a seat next to Inuyasha. _

_Mrs. Maldita was dumstruck. So was the class and Inuyasha. He knew that Kagome had an awful past, but he didn't know that almost her enitre family was dead. The teacher apoligized and started the class, a little shaky._

_X-End Of Flashback_

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us that?" aked Miroku and Yuu. "Don't worry. Inuyasha was there to comfort me" With that they dropped the subject and continued their way to class._  
_  
Kagome had gotten a lot of 'Wow, Kagome you've got a great voice" and "Damn, girl, you are smart, beautiful, brave, and talented" She didn't blush at any of them. But when Inuyasha had said that they were right, she was beautiful, smart, brave, and talented, Kagome blushed so hard, she put a tomato to shame. Miroku saw this and decided to have some fun.

"Kagome, you know, red is your color." He teased

"Oh shut up,lecher!" Kagome and Inuyasha said/yelled. Both looked at each other and turned away from each other, blushing. The last bell rang, and Kagome dashed away. Inuyasha look into the window and saw Kagome in her red Harley with black flames and silver outline. She was heading towards to the Shikon Park. Inuyasha could sense an evil aura coming from the park. Yuu saw this and said not to worry.

"It's her martial arts class. That's probably her master and some poor guy he convinced to try to beat the shit out of Kagome. But in the end, he gets his ass whooped(SP?).For now, let's get to detention we got for that stupid prank we pulled last week. Remember when we pushed the teacher into the boys bathroom and flashed her off?" Yuu said, with a chuckle.

Inuyasha had to laugh. It was a hilarious prank. They had gagged, bounded, and dragged Mrs. Kithler, the oldest eacher ever, into the boys bathroom. There. Mirouk, Yuu, Inuyasha, and Kouga had began to flash her off. It was fucking hilarious 'cause the old hag didn't even scream.

X- 3 Hours Later

Kagome had gotten home about an hour and a half afterschool. Kagome had gone to the mansion where Miroku and his mom lived. Miroku and Kagome are filthy stinkin rich. Miroku' mom owns a mansion while Kagome's grandmother owns a shrine and a coffee shop. She went to her room that Ms. Houshi and provided since she slept over so many times. There she changed into a black sports bra and black baggy pants and turned up the radio. It was some crappy rap song.

"I don't know how peole can listen to this. It's like listening to an auction." Kagome muttered to herself.

"You know, talking to your imaginary friend is the first sing of going crazy." Ms. Houshi chuckled. She was wearing black silk robes with her pink pj's underneath. Destiny (Ms. Houshi) slumped against the door frame.

"Aunt, what are you doing out of bed? Your condition can get worst. In case you've forgotten, you have leukemia. I don't want you prancing around like you're a ballerina." Kagome kept rambling on and on until Destiny fell. Kagome gasped and was about to help her up, when she jumped up all of a sudden.

"Finally,I never thought I could get you to shut up." Destiny teased. Kagome "Humphed" and turned away, getting her daggers.

"You better get out. You know how clumsy I can be."Kagome said in a low voice. Destiny got wide-eyed and staggered to her room. Kagome was the most uncortinated person ever. Most of her scars and bruises she got was because she lost her balance. Kagome put in her 'Slayer' cd and practiced.Finally, after an hour and a half of practicing, Kagome heard the front door open. She continued practicing for another 25 minutes before going down and getting a big suprise...

* * *

X- Inuyasha's POV

Detention was okay since Inuyasha had a chance to finish her homework.After detention, Miroku had offered for them ,Kouga, Yuu, and him, to go to his house and then go out somewhere.

"Gee, man I don't roll that way" joked Yuu

"Oh, come on, he only has eyes for Sango-dearest." Kouga teased. Miroku only chuckled and asked again if they were going to his house or not. They all agreed since they had nothing to do. When they got there, They could hear Slayer's 'Angel of Death', along with some thumpngs here and there. All of a sudden, the music turned off and the thumping stopped. They heard someone grunting and then a big crash. Fianlly, a door closed and someone came out of the room. It was Kagome!

"What is she doing here?" asked Kouga. He ws still upset that she had back talked him and humiliated him. Unfortuanetly, this got Ayame, a punk that had a huge crush on him, to console him even more than usual.

"Well, sometimes I come over here and practice in the 2 rooms that Mrs. Houshi gave me. Besides I have a right to be here. Miroku promised me that he would show me around. Right 'Roku?" Kagome said, heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Yuu, Inuyasha, and Kouga gave Miroku a glare. Miroku 'tee-hee-heed' and began to think.

"I know, we can all go to a club. We'll even invite Sango along for the fun" Kagome said. Everyone agreed and Kagome went to go call Sango. About 10 minutes later, Kagome came into the living room.

"Bad news guys. Sango's stuck babysitting. What do we do now?"

"Well, I can help Sango out and the rest of you guys show Kagome around." Mirkou volentered."Perfect, lets go !" Kagome now had a goal to get Miroku and Sango together and Kouga and Ayame together.

"Um, Kagome, I don't think you're dressed for going out" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, right. Give me five minutes.I'll be right back. Here are my keys. Miroku, you can take my Harley. Just don't damage it in any way or I swear you'll never have kids. Inuyasha, you an start the car." Kagome said, throwing her keys at Miroku and heading upstairs.

Inuyasha started the car and Kouga was complaing. 'Damn Kuga can't shut up for a minute.' Inuyasha and Yuu thought.

"Okay, Kouga. I'm here. Damn, boy. Don't get your thong in a twist" Kagome said, appearing in the garage. She was wearing a black tank top with two red strips going down each side, a black skirt and had the same red stripes going down the sides, black fishnet stockings, and black All-Stars. She had many sex bracelets on both arm and one fingerless glove on her left hand. Her hair was up in high ponytail, no make-up. 'Not that she needs make-up. She has a natural beauty" Inuysha said admiring Kagome. He also noticed that Kouga was staring at her.

"So, am I gonna stand here, all night, while you guys gawk. Or are we gonna go clubbing." Kagome said, interrupting Inuyasha and Kouga's gawking. They both red and got inthe car , Kouga and Yuu in the back and Inuyasha in the driver's seat. "Inuyasha, move! I'm the one driving tonight."

"Um, Kagome, aren't you new here? So you don't really now this place. And we're supposed to show you around." Kouga said a little unsure.

"I'm aware of that wolf-boy! I just wanna go hang out in this place I now. Then we'll go where ever you guys wanna go, okay?" Kagome said, speeding off, towards her job. 10 minutes later, they were in the other side of Tokyo, in front of a bar.

"_COYOTE UGLY" _Inuyasha read the neon-light colored sign. there was a long line and loud music coming from inside. "Kags, how are we going toget inside with a line that big?" The line was going all the way to the next block. "Easy, I work here. So admittance is no prob" Kagome said as they walked up to the bouncer(that's what their called, right? oh well, don't care) and Kagome told him to move. The guy moved, and hit her in the back with his clipboard lightly.

"WOW! I can feel the love, Mike." Kagome said sarcastically. Inside, it was worse. It was so crowded you could bearly breath. "Now, this is how you get noticed" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and Kouga. Yuu was grinning 'cause he knew what was coming up. Kagome jumped up on one table and shouted "Shake that ass girl!" The dancres/bartenders stopped and looked at Kagome. They screamed and told her to come up to the bar and dande with them.

"You heard the girls." Kagome said going down and punching the guy who tried to look up her skirt while she was on top of the table. "I'm gonna go ahead. You guys go to the bar. If you get lost, call me, okay" She handed Inuyasha a black cellphone. Then, she dissapeared and appeared on the bar. There she began to dance with the other girls.

After 5 songs, Kagome got down and began to serve drinks. Yuu and Inuyasha had already arrived at the bar and watched Kagome's last dance. Kouga had arrived right after Kagome had finished. "Okay, guys, what will it be. You need to order a drink."

Yuu order a Virgin Sex on the Beach, Inuyasha had a Bloody Mary, and Kouga had an Innocent but Naughty. "You know, Kouga, that an Innocent but Naughty is practically the weakest drink here?" Kagome told him, sipping her own Bloody Mary. "Whatever" Kouga said, uninterested. He walked off and began to party with some girls.

X- 2 hours and 20 minutes later

It was sometime around 11:30 pm. Yuu and Kouga were drunk. Inuyasha was drunk, but not enough for him not to drive. Kagome had asked him to drop off Kouga and Yuu. Inuyasha refused to be a chaffuer (sp?) for 2 drunken idiots.

"Please, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine, wench, but you own me!" he agreed, not being able to resist those adorable puppy eyes. Aroung 1 am, the Coyote Ugly had closed. Kagome was walking home, by herself, in a dark, creepy alley. Yet, she was singing, apparently, happy. She wasn't worried at all is she got robbed or rapped. Kagome was very powerful.

After walking for 10 minutes, Kagome felt a hand grab her shoulder. "If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you remove your hand away from my shoulder." she said in the coldest voice you could ever imagine.

"Damn, girl. If this is the thanks I get for freezing my ass out here to walk you home, then I won't do it again." Kagome whirled around and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's you. I thought it was a robber or some shit like that. Thanks for walking with me." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and they both blushed. Kagome leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Somewhere during the walk, Inuyahs'a arm had made its way to Kagome's waist.

'Kami, she's beautiful. She looks gorgeous with the moon making her hair all shiny. And her eyes, they're beautiful Too bad, she'll never fall for a half-breed like me.' Inuyasha thought. Little did he know that the same thoughts were going in Kagome's head.

'Damn, this guy is fine like hell. His wonderful amber eyes. That long, gorgous silver hair of his. And his hot bod. Too bad he'll never fall for a half-breed like me.' They had arrived to Kagome's shrine. About half of the way home, Kagome had fallen asleep. Before she could fall, Inuyasha had caught her and carried her home.

"She fell asleep on the way ovre here" Inuysha explained to Lady Keade, Kagome's grandmother, when she opened the door, and found her granddaughter in the arms of a handsome hanyou. "Since it's so late, I'll call your mom and tell her that you're here. Meanwhile, you can out Kagome in her room and sleep with her. Maybe I can finally get great-grandchildren" Inuyasha blushed at the last part, but agreed.

He went to Kagome's room, which had a giant red and black amber-purple eyed dragon painted on the door,and managed to get the door open. Kagome wasn't heavy at all and found it easy to open the door. The back of the door had a silver gragon with smokey hazel eyes. Inside, there was a red-covered bed, a black, wooden desk with a red computer on top. There were things scattered among the desk. The desk chair was black withsilver outlines. She also had a wardrobe thingy (where you put you're things in it) that was black and wodden. On top of the dresser (there you go. That's what you call it) was a black TV, complete with a silver dvd/vcr player and a gamecube. The door leading to her own bathroom had a purple dragon with gold eyes. The door leading to her closet had a green dragon with blue eyes.

Inuyasha put Kagome down on her bed. Kagome had a death grip on Inuyasha's black hoodie. "Kagome, let me go" Inuyasha, struggling to get Kagome off of him. She wouldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. In the end, Inuyasha ended up falling asleep next to Kagome, with an arm around her waist. Inuyasha had his nose in Kagome's hair, and Kagome had her face in Inuyasha chest.

Lady Kaede had checked on Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled at the sight. She knew that Inuyasha would make Kagome very happy. Maybe before they finish high school, Lady Kaede would already have great-grandchildren. She already had Shippo, but it wasn't the same, since Kagome had found the child, practically dead. With that, Lady Kaede left to go check on Souta and Shippo, before going to her own bed to sleep.

X- Morning

Kagome was very tired and her bed was very comfortable. She loved her bed's scent; pine trees and that fresh air smell. She opened her eyes to see she was gripping onto her black sheets. 'Wait, I don't have black sheets. My sheets are red.' she thought and looked up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all that was heard.

* * *

Okay there you go. Happy? REVIEW! 


	4. Getting To Know You

* * *

Last Time...

X- Morning

Kagome was very tired and bed was very comfortable. She loved her bed's scent; pine trees and that fresh air smell. She opened her eyes to see she was gripping onto her black sheets. 'Wait, I don't have black sheets. My sheets are red.' she thought and looked up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all that was heard.

* * *

This Time...

Ch. 4 Getting To Know You

Lady Kaede, Shippo, Souta, and 50 animals came running into Kagome's room when they heard her scream. Inuyasha had woke up, startled, and fell down on the floor, dragging Kagome along for the ride. When Lady Kaede and the family opened the door, they only managed to see Kagome on top of Inuyasha.

"EEEWWWW!" Souta exclamained. "My sister is getting horny with a stranger." Kagome looked up and had a look that said I-am-going-to-kill-you. "How long?" asked a very terrified Souta. "10 seconds" Kagome said, trying not to strangle her brother in front of Inuyasha.

"Okay!" and with that, Souta ran out faster than an Olympic runner. Kagome looked at Inuyasha innocently and said "Don't want many witnesses" Kagome said, before running off. 10 minutes later, Inuyasha heard a scream, some thumps, and more screams. Kagome came into her room, hair messed up, and clothes wrinkled more than they already were. "So, what I'd miss?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed. Inuyasha had sat Indian-style (like on the show) on the floor.

"Nothing much. I just robbed a bank, killed the President of the USA, held Beyonce for a randsom, but not before going and beating the shit out of 50 Cent" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Really, that sounds like fun. Too bad. I've only robbed a jewerly store, killed Brittney Spears, kidnapped Will Smith and turned him into my sex slave and beating up Brad Pitt and Akon (seriously, I hate Brad Pitt. He's way too fake. But I love Will Smith)." Kagome said, after waving Lady Kaede when she (Lady Kaede) left the room.

Inuyasha pouted and said "What about me? Didn't you promise me that I was going to be your sex slave?" Kagome laughed and only replied "Don't worry Puppy. I'll make it up to you soon." Kagome looked at the clock and fell over at the sight. Inuyasha caught her.

"What the hell is wrong with you wench?" he asked putting her down. "Kagome?" He asked. He noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Breathe, wench, Breathe, wench. In, out, in, out, wench What do i have to sing it for you?" he asked/instructed. Kagome snapped out of it and said "That would be nice. No, it just that it's 10:00 in the morning and we missed school."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look before answering. "Obviously, you don't know that every month, we can have a day, when we can skip school. Today, nobody is going to school."

"Okay. Then, why don't we eat and then call the guys so we can all hang out?" asked Kagome, with puppy eyes. Inuyasha sighed. How can he resist the puppy eyes? "Damn, Kagome, you have found my weakness" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome, hearing this, asked what he meant.

"I don't know why, but I can't seem to say no to your puppy eyes." Inuyasha said with a confused face. "Because I am so damn adorable" Kagome said. She left the room to go and invite everyone to come and hang out with her and Inuyasha. 20 minutes later, she came in with a sad face.

"What happened, Kags?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't stand to see Kagome like this. She looks almost dead. He took a seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. '_What is wrong with me?' _he thought to himself. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Well, Kouga and Ayame have a date today. So much for getting them together. Sesshomaru has to go with his dad for a meeting of some sort. Miroku went to go visit his uncle. Sango spending time with her brother, Kohaku-"

"So what? Who cares about the little kid?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Rin" Kagome continued, ignoring Inuyasha and giving him a cold glare. "Rin has to babysit for Ms. Johansen."

"I swear that women gets pregnant every weak." Inuyasha said, after hearing Ms. Johansen's name. It's true, Ms. Johansen had about 20 kids.

"I know, too much viagra for the old fart" Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha had to laugh, too. "Matsura has detention,so he can't come. Basically, everyone has something to do besides us." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Then, why don't we go to the movies and get some lunch?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want to be alone. Kagome looked at him strangly. "But not as a date" he added. '_Man, why can't it be a date? Because s/he'll never fall for a worthless half-breed like me'_ was what they both thought.

Kagome shrugged and ran her hand through her hair. "Okay, sure, why not? Sounds like fun. But first, let me change" Inuyasha let his arm drop to the side and saw Kagome get some clothes. "Is it okay if I take a shower?" Inuyasha shrugged and 'Feh-ed' "I'll take that as a yes. We have another shower. I can lend some of Miroku's clothes, if you want."

"Whatever, wench." Kagome rolled her eyes and got some of Miroku's clothes. (remember: Kagome has some of her clothes at Miroku's mansion, and Miroku has some of his clothes in his room at Kagome's shrine) She handed Inuyasha a red shirt that said 'Fat People Are Harder To Kidnap', black, baggy pants, and some red silk boxers, with a pair of black, ankle socks. "You can wash 'em and then return 'em later" With that, Kagome showed Inuyasha to the bathroom and went to take her shower.

30 minutes later, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, full dressed in her black shirt that said 'Guys Are Like Parking Spaces, All The Good Ones Are Taken' written in silver, black baggy cargo pants that had strings where it ended (mid-calf). There were silver stripes going down the sides of her pants. Kagome put on black ankle socks and black and silver skater shoes. Her waist-long wavy hair was combed and left down. Kagome was in the middle of putting on her earrings (all 18 of them: 9 in each ear) when Inuyasha came bursting in the room.

"Wow! You look nice." said Inuyasha (you probably thought it was Kagome!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Suckers) Kagome blushed and said "Arigatou. Now all I have to do is finish putting on my earrings and I'm ready"

"Damn, how many piercings do you have?" asked Inuyasha, after seeing how many earrings she had to put on.

"Well, I have 9 piercings in each ear. I also pierced my belly button-Kagome pulled her shirt and showed Inuyasha- I pierced my lip 4 times and I'm thinking of piercing my nose." After Kagome finished her explanation, she was all set. Inuyasha had his jaw touching the ground. Kagome laughed and pulled him up. "Let's go puppy!"

"Wait, Kagome, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten breakfeast!" Inuyasha complained. "I know, that's why we're going downstairs to go eat, then we'll go to the mall." Kagome said, putting on a black apron that said 'Kiss the sexy cook'

"Apron's right, you are the sexy cook" Inuyasha said with a laugh. Kagome blushed but soon it disappeared when Inuyasha said "But I'm even sexier"

"You are whatever you believe you are, Puppy." Kagome said. "But i am sexy!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah and Lady Kaede is a professional wrestler. OW!" Lady Kaede threw the book she was holding to Kagome, which it hit her in the arm. "Lady Kaede, I was only kidding. Would you like some breafest?"  
"No thank ye, child. Thou have already eaten.(Is that how she talks?)" answered Lady Kaede. "Kagome, I am going to take Souta to his soccer practice. Thee have fun and make sure ye come back tonight and not stay out late.Tomorrow you have school. (it's Wednesday)" Lady Kaede left.

"Why do you call her 'Lady'? Why can't you just call her 'grandma'? I mean her youth days expired 100s of years ago." Kagome hit Inuyasha with the frying pan she was holding. "Because, she feels young at spirit. Eggs? Bacon?"

"I'll have scrambled eggs and a strip of bacon" (you thought he would have ramen? Well, you're wrong) Inuyasha answered. Within minutes, Kagome had Inuyasha's plate ready and hers. Inuyasha saw what Kagome was going to eat. "Shouldn't you have something better than a Nature Valley energy bar?(mmmmm I love Nature Valley)"

"Well, I'm a vegeterian, so I don't and can't eat meat. If I eat meat (that rhymes!) then my demon side goes wild. I don't know. It just the same thing happaned to my dad, so I take precautions, just like Souta, who is exactly like me. Half-demon and all." 20 minutes later, they finished their breakfest and left.

"Come on, Puppy, let's go." Kagome said, leading him outside to the steps of the shine.

"Are we going to walk all they way down? And why do you keep calling me Puppy?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome pulled out two skateboards. One was black with silver and had a red dragon covering the board. In Chinese, there were the words _'Dragon'_ and _'Angel'_ written in the end of the board. the other one was black and red. It had a silver dragon. Both of the dragons had the same eye color as Kagome. In Chinese, the words _'Music'_ and _'Puppy'_ written.

"Here take this black and red board. It's yours. Hopefully, you know how to board 'cause that's our transportation." Kagome handed Inuyasha, who nodded as if saying that he could skate. "Oh, and your second question, I call you Puppy because of your Puppy ears. They are so damn adorable. Now, let's get going, Puppy!" Kagome board down the stairs. '_Wow, she's good'_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha boarded down, following Kagome's moves. Little did they know, that they were being watched.

Soon, they got to the mall. It was some where around 1:00 pm, according to Kagome's cellphone. "Maybe, we should go see the movie now?" asked Kagome. "Feh" Inuyasha responded. _'Why do I feel like we're being watched? But why would someone want to __watch us? Maybe whoever is watching us is trying to take the Shikon No Tama and the Crystal from Kagome. and if they do that then..._

_X- **FLASHBACK **(when Kagome was telling Inuyasha and gang about the Shikon Jewel and the Crystal)_

_"If the Shikon Jewel or the Crystal is separated from me, a good 20 feet away from me, I will die" Kagome said._

_"But why?" asked Sango._

_"Because,I relly on the Crystals power to be able to do demon related things, such as super speed and strenght. With the Shikon Jewel, I am the guardian of the jewel. If the jewel is gone, then I have no purpose to live. And I am fine with that. I was the choosen one for both the Crystal and the jewel. And I am willing to risk my life to save the jewel from any harm" Kagome said and took a deep breath. She began to talk, explaining everything she knew about the Shikon No Tama and the Crystal. _

_X- **END OF FLASHBLACK**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Inuyasha?" she repeated for the 10th time. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha finally responded by a "What Wench?" he said a little to loudly.

"Excuse me, I was just asking you what movie do you want to see? We're already here, at the movie threatre." Inuyasha looked up and saw that they were at the threathre. "Um, why don't we watch The Ring double feature?"

"Um, sure, why not? But just as a warning, I get very scared. So, if you lose the feeling of one of your arms, just know that that is me" Inuyasha gulped and Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rip your arm off." They paid the ticket person and went inside. The stalkers went inside after buying the same tickets as the hanyous.

During the movies, Kagome screamed almost every 10 or 15 and would clutch Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha liked the attention, but hated the fact that his arm was falling asleep. In the end of The Ring 2, when Samara was climbing up the well, chasing Racheal, Kagome screamed and jumped into Inuyasha's lap. She stayed there until the movie ended.

"Comfy?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear when the movie ended. Kagome blushed and got off. "Gomen, Puppy" Inuyasha laughed."It's okay. My arm got its feeling back, so it's no problem." Kagome apoligized and they went outside. The stalkers followed. Inuyasha and Kagome went to get a bite to eat. During their lunch Inuyasha had goten a chance to read Kagome'sshirt. He laughed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your shirt is wrong"

"Oh, it is?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied with a grin. "I'mstill a pretty good boyfriend."

"How do we know that?"

"Well, 1) you could aske my ex's 2) you can take an eternity to figure it out, or 3) you expereince it your self" Kagome blushed.

After that, they began to walk around the streets, in front of the mall. It was very crowded so the stalkers blended in perfectly. Someone pushed Kagome who yelled "Jerk!" at but then gasped.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Inuyasha, worried that the guy who pushed her must have hurt her. Kagome began to fall down. Inuyasha caught her. The stalkers gasped. They took off their disguises and joined te crowd that was creating. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He felt something wet. Inuyasha turned the unconcious Kagome around and saw a wet spot forming in her side.

Inuyasha lifted up her shirt, but not high enough to see Kagome's bra, and saw her wound. It was very deep. The skin was turning purple. Apparently, the person who bumped into her, stabbed her and the dagger had been dipped in poison. The poison was spreading qiuckly. Before long, it covered her entire side and was moving acroos her stomach.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango, one of the stalkers.(Yep, Sango and the rest of the gang were the stalkers) "Someone call an ambulance!" yelled Miroku.

"Kagome, hang on. Please, don't die." Inuyasha whispered as sirens could be heard.

* * *

Well, there you go. Now drag the mouse to the review button and click...

have fun! and review now!1


	5. Part of Me Part of You

Important: Guys, I made a mistake. Kagome has a Suzuki(sp?). It's red and has black fire with silver outline. There is a dragon (silver) with the same eye color as Inuyasha.And there is a skull in the front of the bike. Miroku has the same bike, purple and black flames, no dragon. Sango, puple with hot pink flames, no dragon. Inuyasha, same as Kagome except the dragon has Kagome's eye color. Yuu has a blue sports car. Kouga and Ayame have green sports cars. Sesshomaru and Rin have dark blue sports cars with silver flames. All of them have a skull in the front of the car. oh, and Yuu calls Kagome sis (sister) and some people call him Matsura. Oh and when the surgery is over, it is about 7:00 pm.

* * *

Lat Time... 

Someone pushed,Kagome who yelled "Jerk!" at, but then gasped.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Inuyasha, worried that the guy who pushed her must have hurt her. Kagome began to fall down. Inuyasha caught her. Thestalkers gasped. They took off their disguises and joined te crowd that was creating. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He felt something wet. Inuyasha turned Kagome around and saw a wet spot forming in her side.

Inuyasha lifted up her shirt, but not high enough to see Kagome's breast, and saw her wound. It was very deep. The skin was turning purple. Apparently, the person who buimped into her, stabbed her and the dagger had been dipped in poison.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango, one of the stalkers.(Yep, Sango and the rest of the gang were the stalkers) "Someone call an ambulance!" yelled Miroku.

"Kagome, hang on. Please, don't die." Inuyasha whispered as sirens could be heard.

* * *

This Time... 

Ch. 5 Part of Me; Part of You

In 10 minutesd flat, the ambulance arrived. The stalkers turned out to be Sango, Miroku, Yuu, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame. During the ride to the hospital, Inuyasha went with Kagome. He holded her hand and kept squeezing it every 10 or 15 minutes. Before the ambulance left, Miroku saw how concerned he (Inuyasha) was. Inuyasha knew that his best friend has fallen for his cousin. Now, all he had to do is get them together. He already tried to get them together today, by having them hang by themselves. Unfortuantly, their plans were ruined by however had stabbed Kagome.

In the ambulance, Inuyasha was really worried. What if Kagome died? It would all be his fault. If he hadn't protected her better, maybe right now they would be in the park, holding hands. _'Wow, were did that come from? Am I falling for Kagome? Who wouldn't she looks like an angel. Maybe I am falling for her.' _Inuyasha was getting a really bad headache. And Kagome's blood isn't making it better. One of the parametics saw this and asked him if he was okay.

"Don't worry about me. Focuse on Kagome. I swear if something happens to her, I will make sure that next time, you're the one in the ambulance." Inuyasha growled. The 4 men in the vechile laughed.

"Looks like she means a lot to you." said the parametic. Inuyasha blushed. "Okay, enough tesing. Don't worry, kid, she's gonna be okay. Most of the poison is out. I wouldn't be suprised if she woke up." They were only a couple of minutes away from the hospital. Kagome started to shift. She slowly opened her smokey hazel eyes and met worried amber-honey ones. "Puppy" she whispered.

"Kags, you shouldn't be speaking. You're very weak. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, very worried.

"For what? It's not your fault. It's mine. I knew I should wear my protection vest, but I am too stubborn to put it on. I'm gonna be okay. Please don't worry." Kagome whispered the last part and fainted.

"Mike (the driver), hurry up. She's losing blood, and fast. Looks like she has past injuries in her back that are opening." one of the parametics replied. Now Inuyasha was really worried. In 5 minutes, they arrived to the hospital. Inuyasha went all the way, until the operating room, where he was to stay until they were finished. Sango and the rest of the gang arrived a couple minutes later.

"What did the doctors say?" asked Sango. Inuyasha had his down and kept it there.

"Well, the parametics said that most of the pioson was out. She woke up, but then passed out. The paramedics said that it was because of the loss of blood and that her old injuries were reopening." Inuyasha saw their faces first went to happy, really happy, then sad, and finally worried. "Right now, they have her in surgery."

"Where are the old wounds?" asked Miroku. _'Oh, Kami, please don't let it be on her-'_

"Her back" Inuyasha said, as if finishing Miroku's thoughts. "Oh Shit!" said Yuu and MIroku.

"What do you-" Right there, Kagome's grandmother, Souta, and this little kid, came running through the hospital. They went up to the front desk and were about to ask where Kagome was, when they saw Miroku, Yuu and Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome? What happened? Is she okay? Was anyone hurt?" asked Lady Kaede.

"Kagome's in surgery. She was- well actually, I don't clearly know what happened. All I know is that she was stabbed with a dagger dipped in pioson. Inuyasha said that she woke up in the ambulance but fainted because of the lose of blood and her old wounds where reopening. She was the only oine hurt." Sango and Miroku smacked Yuu upside the head. "What? She asked, I answer. Lady Kaede, you shouldn't even worry. We all know that Kagome is very strong."

A doctor came in and asked for the Higurashi family. Everyone surronded the doctor, Lady Kaede, Miroku, Souta, Shippo, and Inuyasha in the front. "Okay, Kagome is going to be okay. She has minor bruises and scratches, due to the pioson. The pioson opened her old wounds, but they are healing quickly. Her left side is damaged. The skin is purple and ther are a couple of broken ribs. The pioson was a special pioson that had some miko powers mixed in. Other than that, she's fine. This is due to the fact of her being a hanyou and a miko angel. Now, she's been transferred to room 200. You may go visit her. Only today are we allowing non-family visitors." Everyone rushed to go see Kagome.

Inuyasha was the first one to arrive at Kagome's room. There she was. _His_ angel. Kagome was asleep in the hospital bed, with tubes and neddles all over her body. She had a breathing mask on, and her face was unnaturally pale. Her long raven hair was all over her pillow. "Oh, dear. Kagome" Lady Kaede whispered. Shippo looked into the room and saw Kagome. "Mommy!" he cried and ran up to her. Shippo got on her bed (with the help of Souta) and hugged Kagome's sleeping form. Meanwhile, everyone, except Miroku and Yuu, haed their jaws touching the floor.

"Mommy!" asked everyone. Lady Kaed smiled and nodded. Yuu and Miroku sighed. "Sometimes, I think my sis has a heart way too big." Yuu replied.

"Matsura's right, for once in his life time." Miroku said. Yuu got mad and said/yelled "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you ain't the brightest ring in a jewerly shop." Miroku said in a monotone.

"I don't see you winning a noble prize." Yuu yelled.

"Thats because he's too busy getting beatten up for his perverted doings." _3, 2, 1_ "Hentai!" Sango yelled as Miroku gropped her. She slapped him and turned to face outside the room.

"Maybe the reason that you're not smart, is 'cause of Miss Black belt over there can't stop pumbeling you. Obviously she can't keep her hands off of you." Yuu said. Sango hit Yuu in the the arm, hard. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru (Fluffy isn't going to be as cold as he is in the show) laughed. The others, Lady Kaede, Souta, Shippo, Rin, and Ayame, sighed.

"What's wrong Matsura?" asked Inuyasha. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Puppy!" a voice said.

"Yeah, _Puppy_" Sesshomaru said.

"You should really listen to your master, Kagome" Kouga said, grinning. "KAGOME!" everyone said yelling.

"You people should really learn how to be quiet." Kagome said, groaning. Shippo hugged her again. "Mommy, I was so worried." he said, crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. Mommy's gonna be okay." Kagome said, soothing Shippo.

"Um, Kagome, is there something that we need to know?" asked Sango. Inuyasha was mad. _' So someone raped Kagome and got her pregnangt. Or did her ex-boyfrined get her pregnant and leave her to take care of the kid?'_ was all that was buzzing in his head. Kagome read his thoughts and started to laugh.

"Probably side effects of the sleeping gas. Either that or she's finally losted after all of these years." Yuu whispered to Rin, who started giggling. Ayame, Sango, and Inuyasha smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, Matsura" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome laughed and started to explain.

"Okay, no I was not raped. And no, my ex didn't get me pregnant and leave to take care of Shippo. When Matsura said that my heart was too big, he meant that I am waaayyy to nice, _sometimes_. I found Shippo one day, in an alley. Sango, slap Miroku" Sango slapped him, confused. Before she slapped him, she saw a goofy grin and knew why. "Pervert" she muttered.

"Anyways," Kagome continued. "Shippo was surrounded by the Thunder Brothers, you guys know who they are,right?" Everyone nods and Kagome takes a deep breath. It was a little difficult for her to talk. Come on people, she just got out of surgery.

"The Thunder Brothers had killed Shippo's parents. They were in the middle of beating the living shit out of him when I came. I killed them and took Shippo home. About 10 days later, I adopted him as my son." Kagome tried to sit up. Inuyasha came up to her and pushed her down gently. He shook his head and told her that she needs to rest.

"Fine, Puppy" KAgome asid and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

"It's getting really late, Fluffy. We should go" Rin said, talking to Sesshy(I gonna call Sesshomaru Sesshy 'cause his full name is way to long.). Everyone laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping Kagome.

"Yeah, _Fluffy, _I think visiting hours might be over soon." Kouga said. Sesshy growled and as if on cue, Kagome's nurse came in.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over. I am going to allow one family member to stay with her. I will be back in a couple of minutes to hear your decision." she left and closed the door. Sesshy, Rin, Sango, Yuu, Kouga, Ayame, and Souta went to one side of the room because they knew that they couldn't stay.

"I'll stay." Inuyasha voluntered. Everyone looked at him. "What! It's my fault she's here in the first place." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said,

"Inuyasha, we know that you are concerned about Kagome. But it's not your fault that she's here. Besides, you can't stay because you have to be a blood relative." Inuyasha shrugged off Miroku's hand.

"So what, we could easily tell the nurse that I'm Kagome's distant cousin." Yuu, MIroku, and Lady Kaede shook their heads. "Sorry, child, but the nurses here know Kagome very well."

"I've got an idea." Ayame said. She told the girls, who started giggling. Rin told Sesshy, who told Miroku, who told Yuu and Lady Kaede. (When I mean told I mean whispered in his or her ear.) Basically, everyone knew Ayame's idea, except Inuyasha. The nurse came in and asked who was going to stay. Everyone pionted to the confused hanyou.

"Oh, well is he related to her in any way?" asked the nurse. Everyone shook their heads and Sesshy said "Well, my little brother is her fiancee." Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. Before he could protest, Sango and Ayame elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Well, congratulations, and sorry that you have to see your soon-to-be mate all sick and stuff. I'll get you some pilows and blankets. Wow, Kagome has good taste when in comes to choosing mates." she winked and left. Yuu, Miroku, and Kouga burst out laughing, Sesshy was smirking, and all the girls were giggling.

"We better leave the 2 lovebirds alone" Miroku said, snickering. Lady Kaede chuckled. "I always knew ye would make my granddaughter happy. Hopefully, ye shall give thou grandchildren?" Everyone laughed at Lady Kaede's comment and left before Inuyasha could blow his top off or protest about being Kagome's mate. The nurse came in a little minutes after and gave Inuyasha the blankets and pillows. Inuyasha's last thought before he fell asleep was

_'Good nihgt, my sweet Angel'

* * *

_

X- Next Day (10:00 am)

Inuyasha woke up and met Kagome's hazel eyes. "Hey, Angel." he yawned and stretched. "Woah, and I thought Souta had bad breathe in the mornings" Kagome joked as fanned the room. Inuyasha scowled and punched her very slightly.

"Itai! Now thats a rederal affence for abusing the patient." Kagome said.

"Gee, how can I make it up?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Well, you can kiss it to make me happier, Puppy" Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha must have missed the sarcasm, because he had grabbed Kagome's arm and kissed it where she punched it. Kagome laughed and said thanks.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed how close they were. Both blushed as Inuyasha close the space betwwen them. _'She tastes so sweet. Like candy, except sweeter.'_ Inuyasha thought as he nibbled Kagome's lower lip. She wouldn't open up, so Inuyasha began to whimper. Kagome laughed in the kiss and Inuyasha took advantage and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He explored every inch in her mouth. They both ran their tongues over each others fangs (remember: Kagome is a half demon). Someone coughed and they both ended the kiss. Lady Kaede, Shippo,Sesshy, Kouga, and Sango were standing in the doorway with Chesire grins. Yuu, Miroku, Rin, Ayame and Souta were at school.

"Mommy, is it true? Is Inuyasha my new daddy?" Shippo asked as he jumped into Kagome arms. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Umm... Well... you see...Ummm.." Inuyasha stuttered. "Wow, Inuyasha. That sounds very convincing." Yuu said as he laughed. Everyone laughed. Sesshy cleared his throat and everyone got settled down.

"Inuyasha, everyone, outside now. Inuyasha, you can shove your tongue down Kagome's throat later. We'll be right back." Sango and Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by each arm. Everyone left, leaving Kagome alone and confused. Then she started to get a aweird feeling. Like something evil was lurking around.

* * *

X- Outside Kagome's room. 

"So, what's going on, Sesshy?" askied Shippo when they were outside. Sesshy motioned them to go to the waiting room. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Out with it already!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently. "Does it have to do with Kagome?"

"Relax Inuyasha, it does have to do with Kagome. The doctors said that she's going to be fine. All she has to do is to take it easy. They are going to give her some vitamins so her energy can return. She should lift anything heavy and should relax. Other than that, she is okay." Sesshomaru reaasured Inuyasha. Inuyasha muttered a 'Thank Kami' and sat down. He was about to ask when could she go home, when someone screamed.

"INNNUUUYYYYAAAASSSSHHHHAAAA!" it sound like it came from...

"Kagome!" everyone yelled. Inuyasha arrived first and gasped. The others gasped also. There was a man holding Kagome by the back of her neck. He had a dagger held to her throat. It was Onigumo Muso, Naraku's dad. Kagome was squirming, but stopped when Onigumo pressed the blade against her skin, drawing a little blood.

"What do you want with her?" asked a very pist off Inuyasha. Onigumo laughed. "Never had patience. Like father, like son."

"How do you know my father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, the older brother. This is what I want. The Sacred Jewel and the Crystal. This whore gave it to someone and she won't tell me who. I want both of the sacred objects or I will kill the girl. Unless, she wants to save you the trouble and give me the jewels." Onigumo looked at Kagome.

"Fuck you, ass. I'll never tell you were I hid the sacred objects." Kagome said, her words dripping with venom.

"Your choice. Meet me tomorrow, in the northern caves at noon. Only Inuyasha can come.Bring the sacred objects, or the girl is dead." Onigumo said. When the last word left his mouth, Onigumo jumped out of the broken window.

"INNUUYYAASSHHAA!" Kagome screamed as Onigumo jumped out of the window. "KAGOMEE!" Inuyasha shouted. There was some of Kagome's blood on a piece of window. When Onigumo jumped out the window, Kagome must have cut her leg.

"What do we do now?" asked Sango. "Whatelse, we find the jewels and give them to Onigumo. We have to get Kagome back no matter what." Inuyasha said very sadly. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"Alright, let's go and find the jewels." Sesshomaru said. Everyone left the hospital to get the others and find the jewels. Inuyasha's last thought was:

_Kagome, my love, where did you leave the jewels? Please be safe. I'll save you no matter what'

* * *

_

There, my 5th chapter. Please review. I'll be good. (has fingers croosed) Oh and I'll give you a description of Yuu Matsura in he next chapter. Sorry if the lyrics to 'Scars' by Papa Roach were wrong. The A-Z lyrics had them wrong.


	6. Remember Part 1

* * *

Last Time... 

Inuyasha was about to ask when could she go home, when someone screamed.

"INNNUUUYYYYAAAASSSSHHHHAAAA!" it sound like it came from...

"Kagome!" everyone yelled. Inuyasha arrived first and gasped. The others gasped also. There was a man holding Kagome by the back of her neck. He had a dagger held to her throat. It was Onigumo Muso, Naraku's dad. Kagome was squirming, but stopped when Onigumo pressed the blade against her skin, drawing a little blood.

"What do you want with her?" asked a very pist off Inuyasha. Onigumo laughed. "Never had patience. Like father, like son."

"How do you know my father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, the older brother. This is what I want. The Sacred Jewel and the Crystal. This whore gave it to someone and she won't tell me who. I want both of the sacred objects or I will kill the girl. Unless, she wants to save you the trouble and give me the jewels." Onigumo looked at Kagome.

"Fuck you, ass. I'll never tell you were I hid the sacred objects." Kagome said, her words dripping with venom.

"Your choice. Meet me tomorrow, in the northern caves at noon. Come alone Inuyasha. Bring the sacred objects, or the girl is dead." Onigumo said. When the last word left his mouth, Onigumo jumped out of the broken window.

"INNUUYYAASSHHAA!" Kagome screamed as Onigumo jumped out of the window. "KAGOMEE!" Inuyasha shouted. There was some of Kagome's blood on a piece of window. When Onigumo jumped out the window, Kagome must have cut her leg.

"What do we do now?" asked Sango. "Whatelse, we find the jewels and give them to Onigumo. We have to get Kagome back no matter what." Inuyasha said, very sadly. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"Alright, let's go and find the jewels." Sesshomaru said. Everyone left the hospital to get the others and find the jewels. Inuyasha's last thought was:

_Kagome, my love, where did you leave the jewels? Please be safe. I'll save you no matter what'

* * *

_

This Time...

Ch. 6 Remember Part 1

The others were shocked at what happened. Shippo was crying non-stop until Inuyasha comforted him, which suprised everyone. Inuyasha never liked little kids. He thought they were annoying little runts.

"Wow, I think Kagome has changed our Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said amazed. "Yep, the Inuyasha we know doesn't stand up for new kids, or worry about them or cares for little kids." Yuu said. Inuyasha gave his oh-so-famous 'feh' and turned his head to face the window outside. (they are in the Higurashi shrine, upstairs, in Kagome's room)

"Well, then, what are we gonna do?" asked Souta. "What do you mean by 'we'? You aren't going anywhere except to your room. If you went to go help us and find Kagome, she'll kill me, literally!" Inuyasha said, starting to shiver, imagining what Kagome would do to him.

"Too, bad, Kohaku and I are going to help. Kagome is my sister and practically Kohaku's sister. We aren't gonna sit around with our arms crossed. Besides, I have a red-striped belt in all arts of defense, I'm a hanyou and priest. Kohaku is a demon slayer and red-stripped belt in all arts of self defense. We can protect ourselves. Please!" Souta said, giving puppy eyes, along with Kohaku. When that didn't work Souta said "We'll even bring Misty and Little Inu along" Miroku and Yuu hestinatly agreed.

"Who's Misty and Little Inu?" asked Inuyasha.

"They're Kagome's favorite pets. Little Inu is a dog demon version of Kirara. Except Little Inu has nine tails instead of two." Yuu answered. "And Misty is Kagome's favorite dragon. Misty has red skin/scales and a black-silver firey mane. She has silver cat-like eyes."

"Kags has a dragon?" asked a wide-eyed Rin. Dragons could be very dangerous creatures. "Wait, how many pets does the miko have?"

"About 50" said Miroku, Yuu, Souta, Inuyasha, and Kohaku said in a monotone. "How do you two know if we only met Kagome a couple of days ago?" asked Sango, eyeing Kohaku and Inuyasha suspiciously. "Souta told me." Kohaku said. "The wench shouted it out loud to the entire class." (I bet you can't guess who said that.).

"Why do you keep calling Kagome wench, little bro-oh I see." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "See what?" asked a clearly confused hanyou. "You're gonna take the angel miko as your mate." Sesshy stated.

"Huh?" asked everyone. "One defenition of wench (I think) is future mate. So if Inuyasha keeps calling Kagome 'wench', that means he is going to take her as a mate." Everyone turned their heads to look at Inuyasha. By now, Inuyasha had his jaw touching the floor. He closed his mouth and opened it again. No noise came out.

"What's wrong, Puppy, cat got your tongue?" Kouga snickered. Sesshomaru and Yuu had to hold Inuyasha by his arms to make sure he didn't rip off Kouga's head."Can we get back to business people?" asked Souta. Everybody looked at Souta confused. "Rescue Kagome" Kohaku said as if he was explaining two simple words to some 3 year olds. "Smart-alic" was heard from Sango.

"Now now Sango, your brothers are right. We need to find my dear cousin and rescue her" _'Bingo_' Miroku thought as his hand reached its destination. "HENTAI" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku into La-La land.

"I think it would be wise if thou take Shippo elsewhere." Lady Kaede replied as she took Shippo out of the room. She left to leave the teenagers to their thoughts. (Souta and Kohaku are 14). Wait, how many dragons does Kagome have?" Ayame asked out of the blue.

"She has 15 dragons, 5 dogs, 5 cats, 5 dolphins (i'll explain later on in story), 10 birds, 3 snakes, 2 unicorns, and 5 regular horses." Souta explained. "Back to the topic."

"It would be a wise idea if we all went with Inuyasha. We'll hid in the bushes along with the 2 animals. We should all bring weapons, because knowing Onigumo, he has minions to help him." Sesshomaru planned out.

"But Naraku will surely be there and he could smell our scents." Rin said. "Easy, we can cover our scents" Kohaku said.

"How?" asked Sango. "Souta is a priest so is his grandmother. They can help the demons diguise their scents. Since I am a monk, I could use my charms to hide our human scent." Miroku replied as he got up.

"How come no matter how hard Sango hits you, no one of brain cells are damaged?" Kouga asked. Miroku shrugged. "This is what we'll do. Meet back here two hours before noon. Make sure to wear something that you can move easily in and can protect very well." Rin said.

"Of course, General Shortness." Yuu mocked, saluting Rin, who was the short one in the group, and going out of Kagome's room. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where is he going?" Ayame asked. Everybody shrugged. "That is a mystery to man kind today." Miroku said. "He would always do this. Sneek out and meet up with a bunch of people. And all the time, Kagome would be next to him."

"Now that you mention it, Yuu would always bail on us to go somewhere" Sango said.

"Yeah, I remember seeing him once, in the middle of the night, running with a girl. They were both wearing dark clothes and smelled really bad. It looked like they were running from someone. I was going to follow him, but then out of no where 2 motorcycles appeared and Yuu mounted his, along with the girl and they sped off. A couple of minutes later, I heard sirens. The cops went in the same direction Matsura did. The strange part was that the motorcycle resembled Kagome's." Kuoga stated.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the night?" asked Sesshy.

"Well, you see, I was at Ayame's studying for a test we had the next day. We got tired of studying and decided to watch a movie. Eventually, we fell asleep." Kouga said. It sound very convincing, but no one bought it. They decided to drop the subject of Kouga's midnight run and get back to the mysterious Yuu. They kept talking until it was late. Then, everyone went home.

* * *

X- Somewhere in the Northern Caves. (Kagome's POV) 

After Onigumo jumped out of the window, I felt a small pain in my right leg. _'I must have cut myself.' _I thought silently. I tried to get out of Onigumo' grasped, but only got slapped. And hard.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you, half-breed." he said. "We are very high and it would be very sad if I were to suddenly drop you."

"You think that scares me" I yelled at him. "I don't care if you let go. I have wings and even if my wings don't work, I can land safely thanks to my hanyou powers, moron!"

"KuKuKu." he laughed. What a weird laugh. "You are for now a normal human, thanks to the spell I cast on you. None of your powers work."

"I don't care!" I screamed. Seriously, I didn't care. "I'd rather die than be in your arms!" Onigumo laughed again. _'Okay, he seriously needs to get a new life. Either that or get a life. Surely, he can go buy one in a 99 cents store. At least those are better.'_ I thought.

"Be careful for what you wish for, I just might come true." He jumped off of his dragon, where we were riding. (Onigumo isn't a demon. He's a dark priest). We were in front of a cave entrance. The Northern Caves.

"What are we doing here?" I half said/half yelled. Suddenly a voice said "Get her to shut the fuck up. With her powers inhancing mine, my ears have become very sensitive." It was Naraku, that creepy guy that keep staring at me in the first day of school.

"Yeah, well I like to se you try. Wait, what do you mean by my powers inhancing yours?" Onigumo laughed, again. He is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Okay, you desperatly need to get a new laugh. That one you have is just plain creepy. But you know what? It matches you. Creepy, thick-headed jerk!" I said, sreaming the last part really loud. Big mistake. Naraku slapped me so hard, I could've sworn I heard my jaw crack.

"You see my dear, when my father took away your powers, he gave them to me. Now I have more power than ever. You have demon, miko, and angel powers. It a good thing too. Either that, or our plans would have failed." Naraku remarked, as he kicked me really hard in my side and stomach. I got a metal taste in my mouth and coughed up blood.

"Now, you are a weak fool. This was the path you choose if you gave us the sacred objects. Wouldn't matter anyways, we still need you for our plans."

"What plans?" I asked. I was nervous and in pain, but I tried hard not to show it. This time Naraku laughs and leans forward to stroke my cheek (:shudders: imagine Naraku actually doing that to you. :thinks for moment which is something arthouress rarely does: excuse, have to throw up). I swiped his hand away, hard. I ended up getting slapped.

"Isn't that a little to girly for you? Oh, wait, I forgot who I was talking to. The lord of all things gay. And I don't mean gay as in happy!" I snapped back. Damn me and my big mouth. Naraku got this look that said I-am-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully. He then slapped me silly. Hard, but silly.

"Stop, we will torture her later" Onigumo commanded. Naraku stopped to admire his work. I knew I had a bloody lip and possibly two bruises in each cheek. My big mouth added more wounds.

"Looking at you is torture enough" I said with venom. Naraku kicked in the shin bone and punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"If you want us to answer your question, I suggest you be quiet." Onigumo snapped. "For months, we've been planning on getting the sacred objects and two swords, the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga. The Tenseiga is owned by Sesshomaru and the Tetsusaiga is owned by Inuyasha. You have both of the sacred objects. If we want ultimate power, we need both the swords and the two sacred objects. We had you to get you transfer here and make one of the Takahashi brothers fall in love with you. Which already has happened"

"Huh?" Okay, now I'm very confused. Who was the one who loved me?

"Obviously, it's Inuyasha. He seems very protective of you" Naraku said, smugly. Oh how I wish I could swipe his head off.

"Well, he never showed it. Not around me anyways" I said more to myself than to those bastards. Naraku chuckled.

"He showed it to all the guys. Inuyasha would growl at them, even threaten some of them. He back me in a corner and nearly tried to kill me."

"Maybe 'cuz you deserved it.You should just crawl in a ditch and die already. Nobody would miss your dirty,half-breed ass" Pain was all I felt next. You would feel pain too if Naraku kicked you hard in the back and punched you in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise for weeks. "That's gonna leave a mark." Naraku, again, was stroking my cheek. '_I'm gonna burn my cheek later' _I thought.

"I was only complimenting the great ass and chest you have. How lovely it would be to have you in my bed, panting and moaning. Then, Inuyasha grabbed by the neck and slammed me into the lockers. He growled at me to stop staring because I wasn't going to get anything. Inuyasha even threaten half of the football team. You should be proud" he sneered.

_'Wow, Inuyasha did that? Oh yeah, it's probably when he and Fluffy _(Sesshomary) _disappeared.' _I thought. I tore off the hospital gown I had on. Under neath I had the clothes I wore when Inuyasha and I had our not-date. "Kukuku" Onigumo laugh. _'Resist urge to knock some sense into greedy, disgusting, ass' _I thought.

"Too bad there wasn't anything under that gown." Naraku said. "Eww, gross. Like I'd ever stoop down to a whore's level and show my body to you. I'd rather lick a toilet clean with my tongue!" I tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by Kaguya!

"Kaguya, thank Kami you're here. Let's get out of here before Naraku and Onigumo try to get us." I said rather quickly. Kaguya grabbed me hard by my arm and dragged me back to Onigumo and Naraku. "Where are you taking me? Kaguya, let me go! I said let me go!" I screamed at her. She slapped me with her razor-sharp nails. What is it with these people and slapping?

"Here she is, Master Naraku." she replied in a monotone. What is she, a zombie, a mindless person? "She is under my control, along with Kagura and Kanna" Naraku replied. As soon as he said the girls name, they both stepped out. Their pupils were gone and their eye color filled their entire eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed/asked.

"Because," Onigumo said as he chained me to chains attached to the inside of the cave. "Kaguya, Kagura, and Kanna are my nieces. They, for some reason, are ashamed to be part of my family-"

"I would be ashamed to if I had a bastard like you for an uncle" I muttered loud enough for them to hear. More pain as Naraku slashed his claws against my arms.

"Anyways," Onigumo continued, "I decided that if they don't want to be part of the family, I'll just have to make them. So I took over their minds and now have control over them. Poor Matsura, won't he be disappointed when he finds out his love is hurting his best friend. It would break his heart." Onigumo put on the worst puppy dog face I have ever seen.

"Let them all go, Onigumo. They have nothing to do with this. It's me you want, not them!" I yelled at them. I struggled to get the chains off of my wrists and ankles. Typical!

"Now, now. Temper, Temper" Onigumo tsked. "You ain't my mom ass. Heck, you even killed my mom!" I yelled at him. I wasn't going to allow this stupid asswhole to forget the things he's done to me and family. Or what's left of my family. Suddenly, Onigumo's eyes darkened when those words left my mouth. My big, fat mouth.

"Naraku, bring out the things."

"What things? Your see-through linginie. Maybe it's those expensive Italian thongs you love to wear so much?" I said in a sarcasticlly joyful voice. He only gave a me a creepy look. I'm guessing he was going for a cold look. But sadly, my friends, he failed. Naraku came in with a box. A small box. A black box. Okay, you get the picture. An ass has a box. Onigumo opened the box and took out...

(Thought about ending the chapter here. But that would be too evil. Oh well, you people don't know me. Okay I'll continue if you review afterwards.)

Onigumo took out... a salt saker and some limes. I started to laugh. "Oh...god...can't...breathe..." I struggled to get out. "What...are...you,going,to,do? Season...me..." I laughed so hard, I thought I pissed myself by now. Onigumo looked like he popped a vein.

"Listen, I suggest you shut up before I really loose my temper." I started to control my laugh. "Alright...don't get your...thong in a twist." I chuckled. I have never giggled. It's just too girly.

"Naraku, I'll let you do the honors." Naraku came up to me and with a dagger, made cuts all over my arms and legs. Then he got the salt shaker and pour it all over my wounds. Damn, that shit burned! I was on fire. Ever heard of the movie 'Man on Fire'? Well, this was it except it was 'Woman on Fire'.

"Thanks, now I know I taste sour." I said sarcastically. I was in so much pain, but I didn't want to show it. "You know, I prefer it if you put some sugar. I like sour, but I think sweet is a wee bit better."

"Obviously she wants more." Onigumo said as he squeezed lime in my wounds. Suprisingly, that didn't hurt. "Wow, that hurt" I said again sarcastically. "Now all I need is some tequilla and I'm set."

"Let's leave our angel to sleep." Onigumo said. Thank Kami, because it was night fall and all the torturing got me tired.

"Fine, torturing my little angel miko is hard work." Why that that! I, for once, had nothing to say. Wait till I tell Yuu, he'd be so suprise! Big fucking whoop. (Kagome is saying this sarcastically)

* * *

X- The Next Morning. (Still Kagome's POV) 

I was sleeping peacefully until something very cold and slimy hit me. I gasped and woke up. Kagura was standing in front of me with a bucket.

"About time you woke up, filthy whore"

"What did you pour on me? It smells weird. It better not be pee or I swear I will-" I was rudely interrupted when Kagura yanked my hair and kneed me in the stomach.

"Kagura, be nice. We want her, after all, to be nicely dressed for our guest." Onigumo said as he stepped into the cave.

"What guest?" I asked. Hey, curiosity killed the cat.

"Inuyasha, of course." But satisfactory brought it back. "What are you going to do to him?" I yelled at him. "You better not harm Inuyasha or I swear I will-" I was interrupted again. Won't anybody let me finish my threat.

"Oh, so it seems our powerless half-breed has fallen for the worthless half-breed?" Onigumo laughed. I shudder. Way too many strange laughs. "All half-breeds are worthless."

"In case you haven't noticed, Einstein, your son is a fucking half-breed." I snapped back. Pain, ouch. Naraku overheard me and punch me and kick me.

"Yes, but I am a clean hanyou." he replied. I laugh. Clean hanyou? Oh god. Can't Breathe. "Hate to burst your bubble, actually I love to burst your bubble, but there are no such things as a clean or dirty hanyou."

"Actually, there is a difference. A clean hanyou never kills. A dirty one kills. Even her family and friends." he replied coldly. That shut me up. How did he know? No one knows about that. No one. I kept my thoughts as I fell asleep again.

* * *

X- Same Morning (Other's POV) 

Morning had come. Inuyasha wasn't able to sleep, knowing that Kagome might be hurt. Or worse. So around seven, Inuyasha went to take a shower and get ready for the day. Around eight, he went downstairs to get breakfest. When he got downstairs, he found his mother already awake and eating.

"Good morning Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" Izaiyo (Im not sure if that's how you spell her name. If you know how you really spell her name, e-mail it to me.)asked. "Fine, mother." Inuyasha grumbled as he got some Captain Crunch (mmmmm, Captain Crunch). Izaiyo sighed. She knew her son has fallen for Kagome. And maybe, she loved him back.

"Inuyasha, I know that you worry about Kagome. She'll be fine. Kagome is a very strong girl. All she needs is for you to show her your love.We all know that you love her." Inuyasha choked on his cereal.

"Wh-who s-said tha-that I-I lo-love h-her?" Inuyasha stuttured. Izaiyo laughed. "Sesshomaru told me. He said that you two made a cute couple and that during class, you would look at her. He said you looked like a love sick puppy." she ended with a laugh. Inuyasha became red from anger and embarassment.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed. A crash was heard and Sesshy came in, wearing some black baggy pants and no shirt. (Imagine Sesshy, with no shirt, showing off his 6-pack and awesome chest :drooling: damn that boy is fine.) His hair was messed up. "What do you want?" he asked in an irratated voice.

"Why did you tell mom that I love Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "And what was that crash?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got his bowl of Captain Crunch. He swallowed a spoonful before answering.

"Well, little brother, 1) I know that you find Kagome attractived and that she finds you attractive. I overheard her telling Sango and the girls that she thought you had adorable puppy ears. 2) Gomen, I guess you wanted to tell her that found another hanyou to play with-" Seshomaru ate more of his cereal before answering. "And 3) That crash was caused by you. I was asleep. Your screaming woke up and I was startled that I fell off the bed and the nightstand came crashing down."

Sesshomaru watched the expressions on his brother's face. Annoyed that Sesshy called him little, embarassed, happy and joyful, anoyed and irratated, and finally amusement. Inuyasha got up and hit Sesshy on the head. Sesshy growled and tackled Inuyasha. Izaiyo rolled her eyes and left the room. She knew that this would end up as a disaster. Last time the guys wrestled, Sesshy almost lost an arm and Inuyasha was in a coma. They both wrestled a bit until Miroku came in.

"Wow, you guys are taking it to the next level. I should call Yuu and tell him there is gay action going on." Miroku said. Sesshy and Inuyasha looked at each other and tackled Miroku. Then, they hit him really hard. "Hentai" was all they said.

It was nine so they decided to head to Kagome's place. It would take half an hour to get to the Northern Caves. When they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, Souta answered the door. He muttered a 'Hey' and let them in.

"You guys are the first ones here. Sango and the girls called saying that they will come in 10 or 20 minutes. Kohaku slept the night here. Kouga called saying he's gonna go pick up Matsura." he said as he took a seat in the couch. Inuyasha sat next to him. Sesshomaru sat in a chair and Miroku on the floor. They watched t.v. for 10 minutes until there was a knock. Kohaku appeared out of no where and answered the door. They knew it was the girls when they heard a "Hey sis!"

Sango, Ayame, and Rin came in. They saw that al they guys and girls decided to wear baggy pants and t-shirts. They just nodded a 'hello' and returned to what they're doing.

"I'm shocked that Inuyasha isn't blowing his top off to go find his beloved mate." Ayame said. Inuyasha growled and Seshomaru and Miroku laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru was able to control his laughter first and answered the question. "The only reason why Inuyasha isn't blowing his top off is because I threaten to tell Kagome his most embarassing moment." The girls gasped.

"You don't mean..." Sango began. Miroku grinned and nodded his.

"That is just evil, Fluffy" Rin said. Sesshy growled. "Why is everyone calling me Fluffy?"

"Cause it's your nickname. Kind of like Miroku's is Snake, Sango's Pinky, Rin is Shorty, Ayame is Flower, I am Red, Matsura is.. well Matsura is plain Matsura. Oh, and Kouga is Wolf. Speaking of the devil, where is Wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"He went to go pick up Matsura rememmber?" Kohaku said. Then the door flew open and every saw a very pist off Kouga.

"What happened, Kouga?" asked Ayame. "That bastard!" was all Kouga said as he sat down.

"I went to his house, but his parents said that he left to a meeting. I asked them what meeting and where was it at. His parents asked me if I was part of the gang. I was going to ask what gang until I got an idea to roll with it. I told them I was new and forgot where the meeting was at. They told me to go to an old abandon werehouse, the headquarters of the gang." Kouga took a deep breath and let the others soak in the information.

"I went to the werehouse, but no one was there. While I was there, however, I saw that this gang was intense. There were many rooms with weapons. Matsura's gang name's initials is R.D.B.S. They had 3 portraits of the gang leaders in what I'm guessing the meeting room. One was of this strange guy.I don't know who he is but under his picture there was a plaque that said Tye. The other one was of Matsura. And in the middle of the two portraits was Kagome's picture." Kouga said. _'3, 2,1'_ he began the countdown.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that Kagome is part of a fucking gang! And the leader! Miroku, did you know about this!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku gulped and shook his head. Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Kouga said. "We'll get answers as soon as we save Kagome."

"We better get going. The faster we get to the caves the better." Sesshomary said. Souta and Kohaku went to go get Misty and Little Inu. They were all going to ride Misty, Kirara, Little Inu, and Ken (another of Kagome's dragon). "Which reminds me. Inuyasha, did you bring it?"

"Yeah, I brought it." Inuyasha grumbled. "Bring what, Red, Fluffy?" asked Rin.

"His sword, the Tetsusaiga. I brought Tokijin and Tenseiga." Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Oi, what did you bring Tenseiga for? Isn't it the sword of healing?"

"I figured someone was going to get hurt. We better go. Kohaku and Souta are back." Sesshomaru said, hoping Inuyasha would avoid the subject.

"Yeah you're right." Inuyasha realized what Sesshy was trying to do. "HEY, you get back here!" Inuyasha screamed as he went outside to catch up with the others. A black sports car with bloody symbol that Inuyasha had seen in Kagome's bike (a small red dragon with a black shadow) pulled up in front of the shrine. Out came Yuu and a guy who Kouga thought was Tye.

"Hey." Yuu said. "This is Tye, a good friend of mine and Kagome's. He's gonna stay here and stand guard in case anything happens." Tye nodded his head and sniffed the air. He started to growl in Kouga's direction. "Tye, what's wrong?" asked Yuu. Tye barked something and Yuu went wide-eye. Inuyasha and Seshhomaru understood. Tye had said "That wolf was the one who broke into the headquarters."

"Yeah, and what if I did!" Kouga growled. "At least I found out what you do, Matsura." Matsura went wide-eye, again. "You don't know about the shit that I do. And it doesn't even concern you."

"Yes, but it concerns Kagome. Tell me, is she the leader of your gang?" Inuyasha growled. Sango stepped between the three.

"We don't have time for this. Kagome's in danger. Or have you forgotten?" Sango said. Inuyasha growled and Sango hit him on the top of his head.

"The exterminator is right. We better get going. Tye, you are going to stay here and make sure nothing happens. If something happens, press 1 and tell me." Sesshy said as he handed Tye a small cellphone. He nodded and went inside the house. "Everyone get on the dragons and demons. Matsura, how are you going to get to the Northern Caves?" Sesshy asked. Inuyasha was about to say someting until Sango elbowed him in the ribs and Miroku stabbed him in the foot with his staff.

"Easy, I can fly there. I am part dragon, afterall." Sesshy nodded and they all left. They weren't prepared for what came next.

* * *

**Okay, there's your sixth chapter. Now, drag the mouse to the review button and click. **


	7. Remember Part 2

Last Time..

"The exterminator is right. We better get going. Tye, you are going to stay here and make sure nothing happens. If something happens, press 1 and tell me." Sesshy said as he handed Tye a small cellphone. He nodded and went inside the house. "Everyone get on the dragons and demons. Matsura, how are you going to get to the Northern Caves?" Sesshy asked. Inuyasha was about to say someting until Sango elbowed him in the ribs and Miroku stabbed him in the foot with his staff.

"Easy, I can fly there. I am part dragon, after all." Sesshy nodded and they all left.

* * *

This Time... 

Chapter 7 Remember Part 2

The gang arrived to the Northern Caves in no time. Before Little Inu had a chance to touch the ground, Inuyasha jumped off and started sniffing for Kagome. He found her scent was ther, along with Naraku's, Onigumo's, and als othe scent of blood. _Kagome's blood. _Inuyasha started to panick.

"Change of plans." Inuyasha told the others as soon as they had landed. "We all go in there and get Kagome out. She is very weak and lost a lot of blood." Sesshomaru nodded, and they went inside. There were only three people present. Onigumo, Naraku. And Kagome. Kagome was chained to the wall. The chains were low enough so Kagome could sit on the ground. Onigumo and Naraku were standing besides her, each wearing a smug look.

But what caught Inuyasha's attention was Kagome. She was asleep. Kagome was covered in blood, dirt, and mud. There were many scratches and bruises on her body. The clothes she wore were torn and dirty. Her hair was covered in dried blood and dirt and was very greasy. Inuyasha has never seen Kagome look so weak. She was breathing, bearly, but breathing.

"Damn, and I thought she looked bad in the mornings?" Souta said. Kohaku elbowed him. Inuyasha started to growl. How dare he? How does Naraku and Onigumo dare to hurt his Kagome? His mate!

"Now, shall we awaken our angel miko?" Naraku asked. "Oh how I wish I could wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Sango spated at him. Onigumo laughed. "Kukuku" (FUCK, what a creppy laugh!) Souta and Kohaku shuddered at his laugh.

"Damn, fucker needs to get a new laugh" Yuu said. Everyone agreed. Onigumo clapped his hands to get everyones attention. "We need to wake up our powerless hanyou. Naraku, please wake her up now." Naraku nodded andd crouched down to be at Kagome eye level. He slapped her really hard that Kagome got new scratches on her cheek. Inuyasha growled loudly.

* * *

X- Kagome's POV. 

I felt something hit me across my cheek. I just muttered "Not now mom...five more minutes...please". You can't blame me I was really tired. I thought I heard growling, but it must have been my imagination.

"You are sadly mistaking, dearest. Now wake up." Who was that. It couldn't be mom or Jii-chan. The voice was too deep. "Souta? Did you hit puberty or something?" I said half awake. I heard laughing and someone said. "I already hit puberty months ago." Someone slapped me, harder that last time. More growling. "Will someone please make Little Inu just the hell up!" I said sleepy. Laughter again.

A gruff voice said "Wake up bitch!" I got slapped again. I ignored the growling. "Look, I am a dog, but I'm not claimed. Some one please give Little Inu a steak so he can shut the fuck up." Laughter again. I tried to open my eyes but a very bright light attacked me. I closed and opened my eyes. Soon, they were adjusted to the light. I saw Naraku in front of my face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heartattack. Damn, and I thought Souta's face was scary." I heared someone say "HEY!" Naraku slapped. I turned my head. This was giving me a headache.

"What did we discuss, Naraku?" I said as if I was explaining something to a three year-old. Well, this was Naraku and there is no difference between Naraku and a three year-old. I chuckled. "If you slap someone, you are gay. If you punch someone, you are staright. So, are you straight or gay? Though you're far from straight." That got me a good old fashion American hair hanking.

"I'll take that as gay. Oh, and if you want, I know a nice homo sexual that I can hook you up with. I think his name was Hobo. Or maybe it was Homo."

"Oh, you mean Hojo?" Rin asked. I snapped my fingers, which might I mention were about 2 feet from me. "That's right, Hojo. Thanks Rin. You guys would make such a cute couple. Oh and the weeding would be so beautiful. The two of you, holding hands. Who's gonna wear the dress? I suggest you Naraku. I mean, you have long hair and girlish instincts and- wait, Rin?" I asked. I turned around. There she was. And she wasn't alone.

Not by a long shot. Fluffy was right next to her. Pinky and Snake were there to. Funny. I would have called them Pinky and the Brain. Guess who's who? Hint: Miroku ain't doesn't have a brain. In front of them was Sandman and Koko (Souta and Kohaku). Wait, what are they doing here? Note to self: Kill Sandman and Koko later.

Flower and Wolf were here too. I didn't know that. Why would Flower be here? Didn't she hate my slimy, disgusting guts? Saying that I stole her man. As if! I don't even like Kouga. As a brother, yes. As a man, hell no.

Then I saw him. My god was he hott! He was standing there, a sword attached to his hip. He was wearing a red shirt that had Happy Bunny, whom I love very much (I love Happy Bunny. Especially his remarks. lol) that said 'Skool makes you sooper smartt.' His black baggy pants. His silver hair that flowing in the wind. I was seriously drooling. My hero. My Puppy!

He was here. And I thought he wouldn't care. I smacked myself, literally. "Oi, wench, what'd you do that for?" he asked in an annoying tone. If I answered I would die of embarrasement.

"Just checking to make sure I ain't dead. Though I really wouldn't have cared." I said. Naraku sneered at me. "To be with your precious sister and brothers." Oh hells no. That bastard has crossed a line that should never be crossed.

"You don't know shit. The fuck with you ass. Don't tell what the fuck happaned. I know what happened. That thing wasn't me. That wasn't me who killed her. I loved her. Why the fuck do I want to kill my own flesh and blood. You were the ones who killed them. So don't say shit." I screamed at him. He kneed me and I could have swore I heard Inuyasha growling. My theory was proven correct when Inuyasha started to bark at Naraku.

"If you wish to see tomorrow, stop hurting her. If you continue, I swear I will rip off your heart and shove it up your ass." he barked.

"Woo! Go Inuyasha. Show him who's boss!" I screamed and thought. God one of these days I'm gonna die from embarrasement. Naraku looked at me with the saddest cold look he could muster up. I shrugg and said "That ain't shit. You need to get a coolder look." Onigumo clapped his hands and we all turned. "Damn where the fuck are we? Pre-k" I heard Souta tell Koko.

"Just because I am chained up and are getting beaten up, that doesn't allow you to start cussing. Wait until you hit puberty." Souta laughed and said "Sis, I already hit puberty. That's like the second time I told you today." I was shocked. "They grow up so fast." I said, wiping imaginary tears from my eyes. Souta rolled his eyes and Koko, Pinky, and Snake laughed. "Sisters!" I heard him mutter.

Sango, Ayame, and I said ''Hey!". Souta shrugged. Onigumo clapped his hands again. "Shall we get down to business?" he asked.

"This is how it goes. You let Kagome go free and we don't hurt you." Inuyasha growled. Onigumo laughed. "Sorry half-breed, that's not going to work. We want your sword, Tetsusaiga, and your brother's sword, Tenseiga. And hand over the sacred objects, while you're at it. If ou don't, the girl will die." Onigumo said. My eyes widen.

"Inuyasha, don't do it." I screamed at him. His head was down and his eyes were cover by his bangs. "Fine" he muttered. I screamed at him.

"Don't do it. He won't le tme go. He's just using me to get what he wants. Even if you do give him what he wants, he isn't going to let me go. Besides, he can't hurt me. Yes, he can cause me physical pain, but he won't be able to kill me!" I yelled my heart out. I fell for the bait. I knew my big mouth was going to get me in trouble, but not so much so that I had to tell everyone about my past.

"And why is that?" Onigumo sneered. Shit. I knew that was a trap. I should have just shut up and hold my tongue. But no. I never took the easy way out.

"None of your god damn business. And don't hink I'm that stupid. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to break me. Like you tried to do years ago. By killing my family. But you failed. That only made me stronger. I'll talk about the past when I fell like it." I spat at him.

"Kukuku. I wasn't the one who was arrested, now was I?" Onigumo laughed. Naraku chuckled as he continued to beat me up. No. I didn't want Souta to see this. I didn't want my little brother to see me so weak. I felt helpless. I've never felt this way before. I hated it. I hated it.

* * *

X- Souta's POV 

I watch and witnessed my sister being beaten up. Blood was every where. And it was all hers. I felt weak. I couldn't help her. They had put up a barrier around Kagome, Naraku, and Onigumo. My sister looked really strong. She wouldn't whimper or cry. I knew she was trying to look really strong for me.

I never thought as my sister being weak. I knew she was always strong. I remember once when she did show me her tears. That had really scared me.

* * *

_X-Flashback 2 years ago. Higurashi Shrine. Souta's POV_

_I came home after school an hour and a half late. I knew Nii-chan was going to kill me. I have missed my martial arts pratice and now I'm going to miss my priest training. I was covered in blood and dirt. I smelled like trash. This was one of those days I wish I didn't have a great nose. As a matter of fact I wish I wasn't a demon. That's what got me into this mess. _

_Some wolf youkais started to make fun of me and my sister. Saying we were good for nothing half-breeds. Oh, I got very pist. I wouldn't mind if they said anything about me. I didn't give a damn. But when you insult my sister, oh you're in for it. I punched the leader that he got a bloody nose. He looked at me with a very cold look. Then, they all jumped me. We were in front of the school so they took me to an alley near the school. They continued to beat me senseless. _

_I was left in torn clothes and many fhesh wounds. I tried to fight back but I'm guessing 12 against 1 isn't very fair. I did get to knock out 2 and beat up the leader. So, here I was, a 12 year-old hanyou priest, while my older sister is having a fit of where I am. _

_When I got home I smelled green tea. Oh kuso. I'm in trouble. Every time someone would make green tea, something would be wrong. How do you think I knew something was wrong when my family died? I went inside and found my Nii-chan sitting on the couch, drinking her tea, looking at the floor. _

_"Nii-chan, where's Grandma?" I asked. It was strange not seeing Lady Kaede in the house. She had a small antique store, but it was closed today. Kagome got us money from some secret. i found Kagome, her green tea in hand, looking dead at the floor. She did notice when I entered but didn't look up._

_"Wrong thing to say, Souta." she said, still looking at the floor. I cringed. The only time Kagome called me Souta was when she was serious. Call me by my full name, you're dead serious. "Why werent' you here an hour and a half ago. You didn't even bother to call me and tell me where you would...be." Kagome finally looked up before she said the last word. Her eyes were full of anger and where soon replaced by concern. _

_"What happened to you?" Kagome said worrily. She got up and took a look at my wounds. "Where did you get these?" Oh shit, what should I tell her. I have to lie. Damn, she will sense it. _

_"Oh, these." I nervously laughed. "Me and the guys were playing football-" _

_"Wrong answer. I play football and I don't get injuries like these. Tell me the truth. I can smell lie all over you." Kagome said. _

_"I told you, me and the guys-"_

_"SoutaHige Higurashi!" Kagome screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. I was in deep trouble now. "Tell me what happened or I will take away all your video games until you go to college." Damn this girl knew how to threat. _

_"Some guys at school jumped me." I said. Kagome lead me to the bathroom to clean up my wounds. _

_"Why?" she demanded angrily. "What did you do to make them jump you?" _

_"They were calling me names like always." _

_"Didn't I tell you to avoi them and ignore them?" she asked as she got cotton balls, alcohol, bandages, and ointment. She cleaned up my wounds in my face and them removed my shirt to clean up my other wounds._

_"I was. That is until the leader insulted you and I punched him, giving him a bloody wound. He called you a dirty hlaf breed. A waste of skin and bones. So I gave him a bloody nose and then the others dragged me to an alley because we were in front of the school. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many." I said. _

_"Souta, that was really sweet of you but-" Kagome said as she dressed my wounds. A tear escaped her eye. "You shouldn't have done that. He is a leader of a gang. You need back up because his gang has his back. Please don't look for trouble. That's my job. Stay out of those boys way. Please. I don't want to lose you." Kagome sobbed. _

_I was shocked. My sister never cries. The last time she cried she was 10 and I was 8. It was at our parents and siblings' funeral.Since then she almost never smiled. I cried with her. I fell asleep and Kagome carried me to the bed. I woke up around eight feeling hungry. _

_I went to the kitchen to find my sister in thearms of two guys. They were Yuu and Tye. They also worked with Kagome. I knew them pretty well and got along great. Anyways, my sister was sobbing saying it was all her fault. The guys were trying to calm her down. Tye looked up and saw me. _

_"Hey!" he said. "Are you hungry?" My sister looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her mascara was smeared down her cheeks. "Hey!" she said. "I'll make you guys some ramen." _

_"Sis, why were you crying?" I asked as I sat down. She looked up and hugged me. _

_"I'm sorry." she whispered. For what? I knew she hd read my thoughts. "For not being able to protect you. I should have been there."_

_"Nii-chan, it's not your fault. I'll be more careful, okay?" I said. She nodded and made our dinner. After we ate, Yuu and Tye left. Kagome nodded and we went to go to sleep. My wounds had heeled so I was okay. But that night, I heard my sister crying before falling asleep. Because of that, I had nightmares._

_X- Next day (Still Flashback. I know it's very long, but it ends here)_

_My sister woke me up the get ready. School started in 45 minutes. I took a shower and ate breakfast. I would have to run now since I missed the bus. My sis said she would take me to school. I nodded and put on my dark blue helmet that had a purple dragon with a silver and black mane. It had red eyes and my name was written in bloody Chinese. My sister's helmet was black with a red dragon with a silver mane. The dragon had a silver mane and golden eyes. Her name was written in bloody Chinese also._

_We arrived to the school with a few minutes to spare. I got off the red Suzuki and a crowd was gathering. I took off my helmet. People groaned and started to walk away until my sister said _

_"What? Who'd you expect? Donald Trump?" she said in a cold voice. Some started to laugh. That wolf and his crew came. The leader had a black eye and a bruised cheek. My sister looked at me and I nodded. She grinned that type of grin that said danger was coming. I gulped, knowing that grin. _

_"Look, it's the half-breed. He wants a second helping of yesterday." the leader said. The crowd laughed nd my sister grolwed. She stood on the seat of the bicycle and did a no-hand flip landing in front of the leader. She still had her helmet on and took it off, shaking her hair.The guys gasped and gawked at her beauty. Yep, my sister had that affect on guys. _

_"Oh, tyou mean when you confessed your undying love for my bor, but then he reclined 'cause he said he doesn't go out with gay asswholes such as yourselves?" Kagome said in all but sweet voice. Laughter everywhere. The leader opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out._

_"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue. Better yet, it's a hanyou." Others gasped. She was a hanyou, so she was Souta's older sister. "Yeah, so I'm a hanyou. Sue me already." Kagome said. Yuu and Tye came riding up. _

_"Yo, Ryu" Yuu shouted to my sis. She turned around and waved to the guys. "Hold on. Let me take care of a pest problem, then we'll leave." Kagome shouted back._

_"Who you calling a pest, bitch." the leader shot back._

_"Sweetheart, yes, I am an inu-youkai, but I'm not claimed, yet." Kagome said. She patted his head and walked back to the bike. "Oh, and if any of you guys hurt my little brother, I will rip off your dicks, if you have any, and shove them up your asses. Then, I'll ripp out your hearts and shove it down your thraot. But that would only be the beginning. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. Sandman, tell me if they hurt you after you hurt them." My sis mounted her bike and left. _

_The others gaped at my sister's retiving form. After that, no one messed with me. I didn't even know why. I mean she gave the a cold look and threat, but they didn't know how threatning she could be. Oh well, it wasn't my problem. And I continued to rule the school as the most feared punk rocker _(yes, he's a punk rocker) _unitl we had to move._

_X- End of Flashback_.

* * *

I shivered at the thought. But my sister was holding up pretty good. Then I saw it. The barrier had a whole in it. If i can get in the whole, then maybe...

* * *

X- End Of POV. Regular POV. 

Souta charged at the side of the barrier, using his priest powers to try and keep the barrier open. Onigumo saw this and tried to close the barrier but it was too late. Souta had already gotten inside before anybody could react.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed as she watched her little brother slash Onigumo's arm with his katana and then slash Naraku's shin bone. He kicked Naraku at the jiont where his knees are.

Unfortunatly, Onigumo recovered from his attack and grabbed Souta from behind, twisting his arms. The barrier was put down. Everyone moved forward to try and attack Onigumo and Naraku. But Onigumo held up Souta by the throat.

"Step closer and he will die." Onigumo threatened. Kagome started to get hysterical.

"NO!" she cried. "You can't do this to me. You already took away my parents and siblings. Don't you dare to take away my only brother! You bastard! You can't kill him. You killed my parents, brothers and my only sister. He's the only one I have left!" Kagome sobbed until Nraku slapped her.

"This is what i'll do." Onigumo said. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. I don't care, just leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this." Kagome screamed.

"Oh, but he has everything to do with this. I'll set him free. But in return, you have to tell everyone about your family and their deaths." Onigumo proposed. Kagome's eyes widened. That was the whole reason why she moved. To forget and continue living. Why does the past haunt her? What did she do?

"If she doesn't want to tell us what happened, she doesn't have to!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone else agreed with him. Yeah, Inuyasha badly wante to know what had happen in Kagome's past, but he didn't want ot force her.

"Aren't you curious as well, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha stuttered. "Brothher." Sesshomaru said. "What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"If the boy dies, we can revive him with Tenseiga." he said matter-of-factly. Oh yeah, why hadn't he thought of that before. Before his spirits can get really high, Naraku broke him down.

"Once someone dies in here, they can't be revived. Why do you think we chose these caves. If it was up to me, we would be in our mansion. But this cave has spiritual powers so that whatever happens in here, stays in here." Naraku said smugly.

"I'll talk" Kagome said out of the blue. She had stopped crying and her mascara (she wore black eyeliner, black mascara, and silver eye shadow.) was smeared down her cheeks. Her eyes were really red and puffy. This reminded Souta of what had happened 2 years ago.

"Good girl!" Naraku said smirking. "But first, put Souta down. If I don't say anything, I'll tell you where the sacre objects. I swear it." Kagome said.

"My, someone is getting a treat tonight." Onigumo said smugly. "Yeah, she'll get a treat. She won't have to see your ugly faces." Sango yelled. Naraku slapped Kagome so hard that a deep gash was formed in her cheek.

"Each time someone interrupts or makes a comment, she will get injured." Onigumo said. They all nodded their heads. "Now, bitch, begin your story."

"How sweet, but I'm not claimed." Kagome sneered.

"Yet!" Naraku said proudly. "But soon you will be." Kagome looked disgusted. "Now, start your story." Oniumo commanded.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. You all know that my parents and siblings died. They all died when I was 10. But not at the same time. My brothers, Keba and Zume, who died at age 15, were the first ones to die. Then it was my dad and them my mother. My brother, Toboy who was 7, died a day after my parents and older brothers. Nikki, or Nichople, my twin sister died after Toboy.

"I had 4 brothers: Souta, Toboy, Keba, and Zume. Out of those four, only one survived. I had only one sister, but she also died. All of them died trying to protect me and Souta. I was sick at the time my parents died. I had leukimia. Souta had gotten the flu. We were both upstairs, in the room that I shared with Nikki. My parents were downstairs with my brothers and sister.

"Then, my mom came in the room" Kagome said taking a deep breath. This was really hard for her. She had to do it or else she would lose the only rerason why she lives, besides Shippo who was safe at home. Her eyes watered as she remembered that night.

"Continue, whore. Or your brother dies." Naraku barked as Onigumo tightened his grip. Souta couldn't feel anything. He could easily escape, but Oniguom had warned him that if he tried anything, Kagome would suffer.

"She came in, hair messed up. She started to grab Souta's and my hand and told us to go hide. I was going to ask her why but then there was a loud bang. Zume came into the room, with a bloody shoulder. He had been shot. He said that downstairs the _real _murder was. He had shot him and Keba in the leg."

"Who was the real murder, sis?" asked Souta. Kagome looked up and with a cold voice said,

"The real murder was Onigumo. I didn't kill anyone. It was Onigumo who killed my family" she screamed.

* * *

Okay, what do you think. In two more chapters, this whole thing about Kagome being kidnap will be over. The story will have in total about 20 chapters. Lots of suspence and drama. There's also a lemon coming up with either: 

1) Kouga and Ayame

2) Sesshomaru and Rin

3) Yuu and Kagura or

4) Tye and Kaguya

Vote right now and tell me. Oh and also vote: What should happen to Kikyo, who I am intoducing in two chapters,

1) She should die

2) She could find happiness

3) Kikyo moves away

4) Kikyo goes to jail and rots there.

Vote. Review. And enjoy the next chapter that will be posted up less than a week from this one.


	8. Angel with Black and Red Wings

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry, I haven't updated. Stupid computer problems.

* * *

**

Last Time...

"Who was the real murder, sis?" asked Souta. Kagome looked up and with a cold voice said,

"The real murder was Onigumo. I didn't kill anyone. It was Onigumo who killed my family" she screamed.

* * *

This Time...

Chapter 8 Angel with Black and Red Wings

No one was really shocked. They knew Onigumo was a creppy bastard that only wanted fame and power. Kagome's parents practically ruled the world. In fact, Onigumo had also killled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents, who were als oas wealthy and powerful as the Higurashis.

Onigumo's eye's narrawed as Naraku began to beat her up again. "KAGOME!" Yuu screamed. He went forwards to attack Naraku, when someone attacked him. He looked up from the ground and saw Kagura. "Kagura." he whispered.

"Yes, it's Kagura. It looks like your love is turning against you. She even helped my son fix up Kagome." Onigumo said. Yuu's eyes widen.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "It's not true. Kagura, Kaguya, and Kanna are adopted nieces of Onigumo. They don't want anything to do with him, so Onigumo cast a spell to contol them. They are lifeless, no souls. Yuu, Kagura isn't doing this on her own. Onigumo, he's the-" Kagome was cut short when Naraku stabbed her in the side with a dagger. Inuyasha growled again. He was having a mental fight at the time. (_ Inuyasha_. _Demon Inuyasha._)

_'Let me out.'_

_'No, you might kill someone.'_

_'But, your mate is in trouble. I have to save her.'_

_'Kagome's not my mate, I bearly even know her.'_

_'No, you don't. But in time you will. You are attracted to her, aren't you.'_

_'Yes, but-'_

_'Then let me out.'_

_'I'll make you a deal. If it gets to tough, I'll let you out.'_

_'But-'_

_'No, either it's deal, or no deal.'_

_'Fine, you win. But the second your mate is in trouble, I get released.'_

_'Sure, whatever'_

(End of Fight.)

Kagura leaped forward to start attacking Yuu. Kohaku started to help Yuu. Souta kicked Onigumo where the sun don't shine. Then he did a spin kick. Onigumo doubled over from pain.

"Whoo, Sandman, Show 'em who's boss! Beat his sorry ass." Kagome and Miroku cheered. Naraku gave Kagome a hard punch and Onigumo threw Souta and appeared next to kagome's side.

"Maybe, this will keep you entertained." Onigumo said as he snapped his fingers. A door slid opened and out came a Kaguya and Kanna, with many demons behind them. "Now, kill them all." he ordered.

"NO!" Kagome screamed before the demons could attack. Everyone looked at her. "If you hurt any of them, then I swear I will rip out your hearts, make you eat them, skin you alive, then make you watch as a have dogs eat your insides."

"My, my, isn't someone in a cheery mood?" Naraku said. "Maybe this will make you feel better." He said. Then he did the worst thing he could do. He...(Thought about leaving a cliff hanger, but chapter's way too short.)

He kissed Kagome on the lips. Everyone gasped as Kagome struggled to get Naraku off of her. Naraku was trying to get his tongue in her mouth, but she refused. So, he slid one hand up her shirt and grasped her breasts. Kagome gasped and Naraku shoved his tongue in her mouth as his other hand touched her thigh and ass.

Kagome did the only she could. She bit Naraku's tongue so hard, he bled. Naraku instantly let go. Kagome started to spit and gag. "Oh god, I think I'm goona barf. I need to go home and take a bath in mouthwash. Oi, Naraku, two words: breath mints." Kagome exclaimained as Naraku beat her up. The other demons got out of their trance and started to attack.

Somehow, during the fight, Onigumo had been dragged out. Inuyasha saw this and finished off the demon he was battling with and made his way towards Kagome. From the opened door, more and more demons kept making their way out. Souta was battling with Kanna, and Yuu was battling with Kagura, trying to bring her back. Sesshomaru was battling Ryukotsusei, Ayame and Kouga were battling with Juromaru and Kageromaru, Sango and Miroku were battling Goshinki, and and the Kohaku plus the two demons were battling low-life demons.

Inuyasha saw that Naraku was still besides Kagome, touching her in places where she shouldn't be touched. Naraku got out a sword and tried to rip her shirt open. He managed to give her new cuts and tear one of her pant legs. Inuyasha growled. Naraku kept trying to rape Kagome, but Kagome was a fighter. She managed to slap Naraku and kick him hard in the shin bone. With the chains still on her wrists and ankles.

Inuyasha took a step forward. Naraku still hadn't noticed he was there. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and hit Naraku in the joint where his neck and shoulder connect. Naraku passed out, and Inuyasha lifted him.

"Shit, this asswhole is heavy." Inuyasha groaned as he threw Naraku yonder. (I love saying that word. Yonder. lol. Yes, people, I am on crack.) Kagome chuckled at Inuyasha remark.

"Get these chains off of me, Puppy." she whispered. Kagome was really tired. She had so many wounds, about ten were really serious. The rest were minor or not really serious. Kagome had dark circles under her eyes. Inuyasha had never seen her so weak and decided to end her misery. He cut off the chains and caught her before she completely fell to the ground.

"Thanks." she whispered. "Now, how do we get my abilities back?" she began to think, tapping her chin.

"Maybe," Yuu said as he tried to avoid Kagura's claws. "If we kill Naraku, and make you drink his blood, your powers will return." Kagome made a face.

"EWW!." she screamed.

"Don't do that wench." Inuyasha complained.

"Sorry, Puppy. It's just that i don't want to drink dirty blood." Kagome said. "But, I guess we must first kill Naraku and then decide what to do." Kagome said as she got up.

"Are you sure you're well enough to walk?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and got two matching katana's out of nowhere. She lunged forward and started to destroy anything that got in her way. All Inuyasha could do is gawk at the beautiful hanyou who was trying to save her ass and her friends'. Inuyasha snapped out of it and started to fight also.

Finally, after half an hour, Naraku was found. He was still unconcious, but was regaining concious. Kagome leaped forward and grabbed him the neck. Kagome smirked.

"Any last words?" Kagome teased. Naraku nodded and smirked.

"Maybe I'll see your dear, sweet sister in Hell. You know, the place where you dragged her in." Naraku said smugly. Kagome growled and snapped Naraku's neck. All the demons turned into ashes and Kagura, Kanna, and Kaguya passed out. Kagome was pretty pleased.

"Whoops, I guess I was squeezing too tight." she said. The others laughed. Then, Kagome got a pained expression. She dropped to her knees and clutched her heart. Inuyasha tried to get close, but was thrown back by a barrier. Kagome was screaming and yelling inside the barrier.

Suddenly, something came out of Naraku's dead body. Three orbs. "Spirits." Souta whispered. Those were spirits that held Kagome's power. They went into Kagome's body and she screamed out in pain. It felt like the orbs were burning her skin. Kagome kept screaming and clutching her heart. In about 5 mintues it was over. The barrier went down and Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

But, he was thrown back by another barrier. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome was held by the throat. It was Onigumo.

"I thought the barrier went down." Miroku said, scratching his head. Souta and Kohaku shrugged. "Onigumo put one up." Sesshomaru said.

"Didn't he die?" asked a very confused Miroku. Onigumo laughed and shook his head.

"No monk, I did not die. I am alive and breathing." he said. "Well, that's about to change right now." Inuyasha said. He was about to bring his sword down on the weak barrier, when Onigumo lifted the light Kagome so that if Inuyasha would bring his sword down, it would strike her.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed as he sheathed his sword. "What do you want?" he asked very impatiently. Kagome squirmed, trying to get out of Onigumo's grasp. Onigumo pressed a blade against her skin, but Kagome kept squirming.

"I really am gonna need a bath now. Uh, maybe I'll even burn my skin." Kagome squirmed. Onigumo laughed. "Just what is so funny?" she asked impatiently. Is she could of, Kagome would have put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Revenge. Revenge." Onigumo simply stated. "How is revenge funny?" asked a now very much confused Miroku. Sango and Ayame shrugged. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. I will take my revenge. You animals killed my son. Now, Kagome, I won't kill you-" Onigumo was cut short.

"Great." Kagome said sarcastically. "Too bad, my life was just brightening up knowing it would be over." Onigumo chuckled. "I'll do something worse. Something that will make you wish you where dead."

"What are you gonna do?" Kagome asked. "Oh, I know. He's gonna make me appear during an assembly, and I will be wearing pink." Kagome's eyes widen. "Oh hells no. You do that, I swear, you will join your son in Hell."

"Actually, I wasn't going to do that." Onigumo said, frowning. "I was going to make you tell everyone about those little markings of yours." Kagome gasped. "You know, the ones in your back, neck, side arm, and left hand." he said, pointing to each spot.

"Kagome, what is he talking about?" asked Kouga. "Hey, Matsura, what's wrong with you." Yuu had turned white as a sheet.

"Kagome, what markings is Onigumo talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tell them. Tell them, or I will tell them about everything. About your entire past. And how you got those markings." Onigumo threatened.

"Fine, I'll talk." Kagome said, taking a deep breath. "The markings aren't markings. They are tattooes. I have 4. One in my lower back, in my left hand, and the side of my right arm. I also have another one that starts from my middle back to the base of my neck.

"Each tattoo represents a part of my past. The one in my left hand is the tattoo that Onigumo forced some guy to put on me." Kagome said as she took of her fingerless glove. Underneath it was a cross. The chain was gray and white. It started around her wrist, on top of her hand, then it narrowed down to her middle finger. The cross started at her knuckle.

"Another tattoo I got was when my brother died. It's written in blood Chinese and says, 'Burn rubber, not your soul. It may be Raining Blood, but no matter what, you are the Angel of Death.' Those were his dying words. So to remember, I had them tattooed to my lower back." Kagome lifted the back of her shirt when Onigumo put her down. There were the words, written in a bloody red, sometimes, the ink looked black.

"The third tattoo I have was the one I got when my sister, Nichole died. This one is the biggest and it's also on my back. It begins in my middle back and ends in the base of my neck. It's the tattoo of a dragon. It's exactly like the one on my bike and skateboard. Except this one coils around like a snake. It's face is in the middle of my back, a little bit higher from where the tail is. I got this tattoo because my sister and I had a passion for dragons. To remember, I had a dragon drawn on my back." Kagome took a deep breath.

"Continue, whore." Onigumo said as he cut her already damaged ribs. Kagome winced. "I will tell them everything."

"Fine, the last tattoo is on my right side arm. It is also in bloody Chinese. It says 'R.D.B.S.' I got it about 4 years ago. When I joined a gang." Kagome said. She really didn't want to say this, but she had to. If she didn't, Onigumo would tell then even worse things about her.

"Continue little bitch!" Ongumo spatted. Kagome and Inuyasha growled. "What is the name of your gang?" Kohaku asked. Kagome and Yuu gulped. _'Please tell me that it's not-'_

"Red Dragon's Black Shadow." Kagome confirmed Inuyasha thoughts. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed out loud. "So, you mean to tell me that you are part of the most wanted gang in Japan! Kagome, do you know in how much danger you are in? You could have gotten seriously injured, or worse."

"That has never happened, and over my dead body, it will." Yuu said coldly. Inuyasha growled at Matsura (If I type Yuu or Matsura, it's the same person.) and Matsura growled back.

"You know what, I'm tired of this shit." Kagome said. She kicked Oniguom hard. Kagome punched him in the nose, twisted his arm in a weird angel, then kicked him really hard in the shin bone (trust me, that hurts like Hell.) and in th efamily jewels.

_'Not that he has any.' _Kagome thought after she saw Onigumo double over in pain. Little did she know that Onigumo had casted a spell on her. Kagome hesitaited. to bring down her katana on Onigumo.

"What's wrong?" Onigumo asked. "Can't kill me? You were able to kill your own sister and brothers? How am I different." Onigumo was pressing the wrong buttons. Kagome got a dead look on her eyes and forced the katane down Onigumo's throat.

"It's just that I didn't want my katana to be drenched in dirty blood." Kagome replied as she took out her katana and put it back in the back of her shirt. (If you want to explain how, e-mail me).

"Kagome, let us see your tattoo." Rin said. Kagome sighed and removed a wrist bracelet that she had placed on top of her tattoo. Right there was _'R.D.B.S.'_ written. Inuyasha still hadn't said anything. He was shocked. He knew Kagome was a bad girl, but not that bad.

"We better start getting home. Kagome, can you walk, or fly?" Inuyasha said after a pretty akward silence. Kagome nodded and her body caught fire. When the fire died down, Kagome's wings where in place. Everyone but Souta, Matsura, and Miroku gasped. Kagome's wings weren't normal.

In youkia terms, when an angel's wings are black, it means that they have suffered. When their wings are red, they have been tortured to insanity. If they have silver or white wings, then they have a perfect life. Kagome's wings were both black and red. Her feathers were black, and here and there, the wings would have red streaks.

"Now you see." Kagome said with her head down, bangs covering her eyes. "What I just told you guys was only part of my past. Funny thing is that, those were the good memories." Kagome felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She looked up and saw honey-amber eyes that held pain, anger, hurt, concern, and maybe a hint of love.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "My opinion about won't change no matter what. Someday, I'll tell you my story, when you open up, okay?" Kagome nodded.

"Oh shut up, and kiss already, would ya!" screamed Sango Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up! We know you two want ot get horny with each other, but we don't say shit." Kagome screamed back. Sango turned a beat red and MIroku looked star-gazed. He dropped to on knee and grabbed both of Sango's hands.

"My lady Sango, I would love if you would bear my-" Miroku was cut short when Sango hit Miroku with Hiraktso (sp?). "You finish that sentence, and I'll make sure you never have children ever." Sango threatened.

"Sango, I think he's still unconcious." Rin said.

"We better get going. It's almost nighttime. Taijiya, grab the monk." Sesshomaru said as Ah and Un came. He hopped on with Rin and went towards the Higurashi Shrine.

"What ever happened to good-bye?" Ayame asked. Kouga shrugged as they both got Kaguya and climbed on top of Ken. Souta got Kanna and they went with the two wolf demons. Yuu grabbed Kagura and they went on top of Misty with Kohaku. Sango and Miroku got on top of Kirara. Little Inu went along to make sure none of the 4 unconcious people fell down. (Miroku, Kanna, Kaguya, and Kagura.)

Kagome sighed as she started to flap her wings. She was up in the sky in a couple of seconds, but Inuyasha was still in the ground. Suddenly, Kagome began to feel light-head. She passed out in the sky, falling to the rocks below. Inuyash caught her before she got any more injuries.

"Can't really blame her." Inuyasha said as he carried Kagome home, piggy-back. "She must really be tired."

"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha just said, "What?"

"I wanna got home and take a shower." she said as her beloved hanyou leaped throught the trees. "We'll be there soon. Just go to sleep for now." he told her.

When they got home, everyone was there. Kanna, Kaguya, and Kagura were all awake. Miroku had woken up, but was knocked out by Sango when he groped her. Kaguya was in Tye's lap, and Kagura was in Matsura's lap.

"I'm guessing they know each other?" Inuyasha said as he saw the scene. Kagome nodded. "They're mates." Inuyasha just 'Keh-ed' and went upstairs to leave Kagome in the bathroom to wash off all the dirt.

When they first arrived, they were bombareded with questions from Tye, Lady Kaede, and Shippo. Inuyasha just yelled at them to shut the fuck up because Kagome wanted to take a shower.

Shippo had hugged Kagome and so did Lady Kaede. When Tye hugged Kagome and kissed her on the cheek, Inuyasha had to refrain from snapping Tye's head off. When Inuyasha came downstairs, Miroku gasped.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Here I thought that you were going to take a shower with Kagome. My bad." Inuyasha growled and gave Miroku blow to the head. Everyone else laughed as Inuyasha chased MIroku around.

"I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind." Inuyasha growled. "Wow, then it won't be very big, would it? Wait, do you even have a brain?" Kouga asked, wigglying his eyebrows up and down. Inuyasha 'Feh-ed' and sat down Idian style.

"The oh-so famous Inuyasha trademark." Rin said. The girls giggled and the guys chuckled. A strange smell hit Inuyasha straight in the face. It was blood. Kagome's blood.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said as he ran up the stairs. The rest of the gang had a confused look on their faces. Sesshomaru smelt the air and understood. The rest of the demons did the same.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"Kagome's blood is filling up the place." Souta answered.

"It would be wise for Inuyasha to handle this." Sesshomaru said. "The rest of us should stay here."

"Ye are right, child. I shall make ye children dinner. Ye must be starving." As if on cue, a couple of stomaches grumbled. The girls got up to help Lady Kaede.

* * *

X- Upstairs with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran all the way upstairs, into Kagome's room ang into her bathroom. He opened the room and a bunch of steam came out. Inuyasha opened the curtain and found an unconcious Kagome. Her shin was a bright red and her wounds were all opened.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he turned off the boiling water. He noticed that Kagome was naked (Well, duh! You don't take a shower with clothes on! Do you?). He blushed a bit, noticing her body.

He snapped out of it and wrapped a towel around Kagome's body. Then he carried the unconcious girl to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He went back into the bathroom and got some cotton balls, alcohol, bandages, and towels. Inuyasha went into the other room and started to treat the girls wounds.

Within 10 minutes, Inuyasha was done. Some of the wounds, Inuyasha was able to heal with his saliva. Dogs saliva can heal some wounds. The rest were bandanged. Inuyasha had found a rather large bump on Kagome's head. He had also gotten the girl dressed in a black tank top and black, baggy pants.(yes, he did put on her bra and panties.)Inuyasha smelled food and decided to go eat and let the girl rest. He would bring her some food later on.

Inuyasha went downstairs to see everyone enjoying a feast. He sat down and sighed.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"I found her unconcious. The water was boiling hot and she had a large bump in the back of her head. Right now, she's asleep and dressed. I'll bring her some food later." he said as he began to eat his own cup of ramen. Miroku had s sly grin on his face and so did the other guys.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the grins. "What?" he said with a mouthful of food. "Nothing!" they all said at the same time. It was suspicious, but Inuyasha was really tired. He fell asleep after he had finished eating. It was sometime around 10:00 pm when Inuyasha had woken up.

The gang ws still there when Kagome had woken up. Kagome was so lost and was looking for someone to help her. Finally, after half an hour of searching, Kagome found the staircase and went downstairs, to find the gang playing 'Clue'.

* * *

X- Kagome's POV

I had woken up in a strange place. The room was pretty cool. I liked it. I got off the very comfortable bed and tried to find a person who could tell me where I was. I looked around for half an hour and finally found staircase. I went downstairs to see a bunch of people playing a game.

They had all quieted down. Then this really hot guy stood up and came towards me. He had silver hair and honey-amber eyes. He had fangs and claws. I guessing he is a inu-youkai.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. "O-okay, I-I gu-guess. M-my he-head hu-hurts." I stammared. I looked at his hair and saw two small triangles. They sort of twitched. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" the guy asked me. "KAWAII!" I squealed. I reached up to touch his ears. They were so soft and fluffy. This guy was really hott and looked like a puppy.

At first, the guy was startled that I attacked his ears. Then he sort of relaxed and started to growl lowly. I heard some cough behind us and stopped rubbing the guy's ears.

"Gomen-san." I quickly apoligized, bowing. I looked up and saw that all the people were giving me weird looks.

"Are you okay?" asked this girl who had bright red hair and green eyes. She had a flower tucked in her hair and looked like a wolf.

"I think. But can you answer a question for me?" I asked. They nodded slowly, as if unsure. "Okay, waht's your question?" asked this guy who had long, brown hair and icy blue eyes. He also looked like a wolf.

"Where am I? And who are you guys?" I asked. They all gave me a startled look. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Better question: Who am I?" I asked. Everyone was dead silent. You couldn't even hear a cricket.

* * *

**Okay, now drag the mouse to the review button and click...**


	9. Slutty Clowns

**Thank you people for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! (Yes, I'm on crack. Were have you people been.)**

**I LOVE YOU INUYASHAAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO HAVE SEND THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THE CREATORS OF STRAWBERRY SODA! I ALSO LOVE THE CREATORS OF CANDY, SUGAR, AND STRAWBERRIES!

* * *

**

Last Time...

Kagome's POV

"I think. But can you answer a question for me?" I asked. They nodded slowly, as if unsure. "Okay, waht's your question?" asked this guy who had long, brown hair and icy blue eyes. He also looked like a wolf.

"Where am I? And who are you guys?" I asked. They all gave me a startled look. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Better question: Who am I?" I asked. Everyone was dead silent. You couldn't even hear a cricket.

* * *

This Time...

Chapter 9 Slutty Clowns.

Inuyasha POV

I sowre my heart stopped beating. What did she mean by 'Who am I?' The bump! Maybe that's what caused her to forget. Hopefully, it's temporary amesia.

"What do you mean by 'Who am I?'. Don't you remember?" asked Tye. We all had a very scary look on our faces.

"Remember what? And where am I? What happened?" Kagome asked so innocently.

"You jackasses." I growled out. "Remember when I told you she had a large bump in her head? Well, that bump must have caused her to have temporary amesia."

"How do you know if it's temporary or permanent?" asked Kohaku. I sighed. Why are humans so complicated? Good thing I'm only half-human.

"Because, demons have better healing abilities. It's very rare for a demon to get amesia. Her memories will be back in less than 2 days." I explained. I faced Kagome and led her to the couch. We all sat down and Lady Kaede gave her a bowl of ramen.

"Eat up, child. Inuyasha, would ye explain everything to my granddaughter. Shippo has fallen asleep and I shall turn in too. All this worrying about ye children has ye tired." Lady Kaede said.

"Lady Kaede, why don't you go to sleep right now. I'll carry Shippo upstairs to his room." Sango offered. Lady Kaede muttered a quick 'Arigato' and went upstairs. Sango picked up Shippo from Kagome's lap, where he had climbed on top and fallen asleep.

"Okay, I finished eating, I'm full, and I want to know what is going on!" Kagome demanded.

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked Miroku. Kagome shook her head.

"Okay, let's start with the basics." Sango said coming downstairs. "Your name is Kagome Angel Higurashi. You are 16 years old and go to Shikon High. You have a little brother named Souta. Souta take it away."

"Of course, Sango." Souta said, sounding like a newscaster. Sango shot him a dirty look and Souta gave her puppy eyes. Kagome and the rest of us laughed. "Kagome, your birthday is on Mrach 14. So, today is January 20. You live here, at the Higurashi Shrine."

So for the next hour, we kept reminding Kagome about her life. A couple of times she was able to finish the sentences, but other than that, nothing had changed. It was finally midnight, and Kouga and Ayame went home. Yuu, Kagura, Tye, Kaguya, and Kanna went to their houses. Sesshomaru had volenteered to drop off Rin. Sango left with Miroku and Kohaku. The only people left were me, Kagome, and Souta.

"Souta, go to sleep. Tomorrow you have school." I told him. Before he could protest, Kagome gave him puppy eyes. "Please Souta. I will feel better knowing that your sleeping and not having to fuss over me." Souta reluctently agreed.

"Fine, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said, winking as he climbed up the stairs.

"HENTAI!" Kagome and I yelled. I threw him a pillow as he laughed his way up the steps. "It must run in the family. After all, that guy who looks like us was a big pervert." Kagome said, remembering the times he groped the girls that night.

"I wondered why hasn't he gotten a coma from all the hitting that Sango gives him. Sango has very powerful and painful hits." I said, remembering when Sango punched me hard when I said that she loved Miroku.

"Who knows. Maybe you should start going home, Puppy." Kagome said. I froze. "What did you call me?" I asked.

"Puppy." she said. Kagome started to get tears in her eyes. "You're mad at me, aren't you? Gomen, please don't be mad at me." I relaxed and chuckled.

"Kagome, you stupid girl. Puppy was the nickname that you gave before you got amesia. I was hoping that you're rememebering bit by bit." Kagome sighed and soon fell asleep. I carried her to her room and set her down on her bed. I set her alarm to 6:50 and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel." I whispered as I closed her door. I went back to my house. I saw Sesshomaru standing in my doorway with a smirk on his face. "Fuck off Fluffy." was all I said. I went to sleep, not even bothering to change out of my clothes.

* * *

X- Next Morning Kagome's POV.

**RING!RING!RING!RING!RI- **

The cries were interrupted by my fist slamming down on the off button. My fist must have slammed to hard, because my Happy Bunny alarm clock was smashed to pieces.

"Whoops, I guess i don't even know my own strenght." I said as I went to the bathroom.

"You know Nii-chan, talking to yourself isn't very healthy." a kid said. What was his name again. Soso? Touta? Souta! There you go.

"I've heard that before. But where?" I said to myself, tapping my chin.

"Um, sis, you're going to be late for school." Souta said. "OH SHIT!" I yelled as I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped out of my pjs, and got inside the shower.

The water was nice and warm. In 15 minuted flat I was out of the bathroom and made my way to my room. (She used her nose to guide her). I decided to wear dark blue crago pants, a black shirt that says 'You say crazy as if it's a bad thing!', black socks, and black and blue Chucks. I had tied my hair in a high ponytail, and I put on all of my earrins, tongue peircing, and 2 lip peircings. I took out my belly button ring, and 2 of my lip rings. (Kagome has 4 lip peircings). For some strange reason, my instics told me to cover my arms. So I put on dark blue fishnets on my arms. (Explanation later.)

I went downstairs to find Inuyasha. For some strange reason, he was the only one I remembered about.

"Hey Puppy. What are you doing here?" I asked. Souta laughed at the nickname, but I flunged a spoon at him. He dogded it. "Damn youkia reflexes." I cursed. Inuyasha and Souta laughed.

"I'm here to take you to school. Sandman, where are Kagome's keys to her bike?" he asked Souta.

"I thought his name was Souta." I said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sandman is his nickname." he told me. Why would someone have a nickname like that? "His nickname is Sandman is because once when he was little, he sprayed dust all over you and Miroku and you guys fell asleep. Hence the name, Sandman." Inuyasha explained as if he read my thoughts.

"Oooohhhh!" I said. "Let me eat, and then we'll leave." I said as I got some eggs. "NNOO!" Souta, Inuyasha, Lady Kaede, and Shippo said at the same time.

"What?" I asked. "Ye do not eat meat. Ye are a vegeterian. If ye would eat meat, then ye, child, shall be thirsty for blood." Lady Keade explained to me. Instead, I got some Raisin Bran and ate.

"So, Sandman, where are the keys to Kagome's bike?" Inuyasha asked.

"Which bike?" he asked me. How many bikes do I have?

"The red, black, and silver one with dragons and skulls." he said. Souta gasped.

"No one is allowed to ride that bike. Kagome will skin you alive if you take that bike." he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Show me her other bikes." Inuyasha said. I chuckled. Some how, I thought giggling was a little too girly. Souta took us to the garage. He pushed a button and the biggest door out of the 4 opened up. Inside there were hundreds of bikes, literally.

"Take your pick." Souta said as if he said this everyday. "Woah, baby! How many bikes are there?" I exclaimed.

"Last time I checked, there were over 400 bikes." Souta said.

"Why so many?" Inuyasha and I asked at the same time.

"More than half belonged to dad. A couple were Zume's and some other ones were Keba's. Two or three belong to Nichole. The rest, you have bought or constructed." Souta said. "So, Inuyasha take your pick."

"I choose that one." Inuyasha said, pionting a claw at a bike that was red and had black flames in the back. Plus, there was a skull with a silver rose in front.

"Nice choice. That's Kagome's second most favorite bike." Souta said as he got the bike out of the parking space and handed Inuyasha the keys.

"Why is that other bike so important ot Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Souta's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"My dad had that bike custom made for her. He was going to give it to her for her 15th birthday." Souta said sadly. Inuyasha noticed the sadness and dropped the subject.

"Okay, anyways, how are you going to get to school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I haven't stretched my legs in awhile. I'll run." Souta said. "Alone?" Inuyasha asked again.

"What are you my mother?" Souta teased. Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome will kill me if she finds out that something happened to her brother, literally!" Souta laughed.

"I'm taking Ken and Kohaku is also coming. I gotta go or I'll be late. You guys should start leaving as well. Ja Ne!" Souta said as Ken, the dragon, came and Souta mounted him. I saw Souta leave and I waved.

"We better get going or we'll be late." Inuyasha said as he started the motorcycle. I nodded as Inuyasha mounted the bike, and I mounted it right after him. Then he took off.

"Wait, Inuyasha. What about those people that were with me yesterday?" I asked. Inuyasha laughed.

"We'll meet those crackheads at school."

"Okay, where is school?"

"You'll see soon. Oh, and those people who you are talking about are your friends. Miroku, the hentai, he's your cousin. Sango, has grown to be like your sister. Miroku and Sango love each other. Sesshomaru, or Fluffy, is my older brother. He likes Rin and Rin likes him back. Unfortuanetly, these idiots don't know the others' feelings.

"There's also Kouga and Ayame, two wolf demons who are going out. Tye, a inu-youkia and Kaguya, a dragon, have already mated along wiht Yuu, a dragon, and Kagura, a wind sorceress. We're here by the way." Inuyasha said.

We got off the bike and saw a group of people comnig over. They were the same people who were at the shrine last night.

"Hey Red! Hey Angel!" they said. Inuyasha and I shared a look.

"Did you people practice that or something?" I asked. They laughed as they guided me to my locker. "I'm serious, did you practice that or not?" I asked/screamed as we went throught the halls.

"Answer me goddammit!" I screamed louder. People in the halls stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

"What. Don't be jealous because I have a life and you bitches don't." I told them. Miroku, Tye, and Yuu laughed.

"Now that's the Angel we remember." Tye said. The bell rang and everyone split in different directions. I felt like a lost puppy.

"Puppy, where do we go now?" I asked. He was the only one who stayed. "Class." was his oh-so smart reply. We got to class and saw that most of the people that were my friends were there.

"Oi, why didn't you guys wait for us?" Inuyasha demanded as we sat down. The teacher was late. They laughed.

"We thought it would be fun for you two to have some alone time." Sango said. I blushed.

"You know, you and 'Roku are perfect for each other." I smirked at Sango's reaction, a red face.

"That's a nice shade of red. What's it called?" I asked. Inuyasha and I laughed. "Somewhere I heard of that. But where?" I aked myself.

"That's what I told you when-" Miroku began.

"Inuyasha was complimenting me." I finished.

"I think she might be remembering all over again." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and I coffed.

"No shit, Serlock." Inuyasha and I said at the same time.

"Elementary, Watson, Elementary." was his rely.

"HEY! Are you calling me fat?" I asked.

"Your not fat." Inuyasha said. But added, "Just big boned." The others laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I shot back.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What are you stupid as well as fat?"

"Ah, lovers' first quarrel." MIroku said in a French accent. Inuyasha and I looked at him and turned away blushing. Sango hit him really hard. We kept talking until the teacher came.

* * *

X-Lunch (Too lazy to write about other classes.)

"Okay, I'm bored." I declared as we stood in line to get the poison that these people call lunch.

"You're always bored. Every 5 minutes, if you aren't doing anything that has to do with moving, you're bored." Miroku stated. It was our turn to get lunch.

"OKay, I want a chicken ceaser slad, hold the chicken. A hot potatoe with sour cream and butter, and french fries with ranch on the side. If you don't have ranch, buttermilk sauce will be perfectly fine. Oh, and to drink a Strawberry soda would be nice. (I LOVE STRAWBERRY SODA!)." I told the lunch lady. She just stared at me and put a green and brown glob on my plate.

I winked at her and said, "Thanks, you're a doll." I left and everyone behind me laughed. When I got to the table my tray was yanked out of my hands. Sango was opening my milk cartoon. Inuyasha pulled my chair. The rest were trying, and I emphasis, _trying _to make my food eatable.

"Guys," I said. They ignored me and continued. "Guys," I said louder. Nothing. Not even crickets.

"GUYS!" I yelled. All of their heads snapped up. "I have amesia, not stupidity. There's a difference. Learn it!" I said as if I was explaining this to a 2 year-old. They laughed. Suddenly a shriek/screach interrupted the gang.

"IINNUU-BBAABBEE!" some piercing voice screached. We heard heels clicking. Thne this girl...er...guy...er I don't know what it was, but I was scared.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed as I hid behind Sango's chair. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked me. I pointed a shaky claw at the thing.

"Inuyasha, I scared." I whispered. He crouched down to where I was crouched and hugged me. I heard the others trying hard not to laugh.

"Why is she scary?"

"It's a she?" I asked as we stood up. _She _looked at me and I hid behind Inuyasha. "Puppy, I'm really scared of clowns. Especially slutty ones." I said eyeing her outfit, or what looked like underclothes. She had a shirt that ended right below her breast, not that she had any. Her pink skirt ended and inch below her flat ass. She had a flat saggy stomache. Miroku had described her like that to me a while back. Oh, and she had make-up caked on her face and her dull-looking, grayish, straight hair was in a low ponytail.

"What did you call me?" she shrieked. I winced and so did every other demon.

"Do you call that shrieking or screaching?" I asked. I put an innocent look on my face. Inuyasha was trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" she screached.

"What, are you deaf as well as a slut?" i asked. She widen her eyes. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kids were laughing.

"You bitch!" she screamed.

"Sweetheart, I might be an inu-hanyou, but I'm not claimed." I said smartly.

"You, you whore!" she replied.

"If you want a whore, then go look into the mirror." I shot at her. She staggered back. She tried to have a puty look on her face, but sadly my friends, she failed miserably.

"Inu-babe, did you hear what that thing called me." she said as she walked towards Inuyasha, hoping he would hug her.

"Yeah, I did. And heck, I'm proud of her." he smirked. I rolled my and made my way to my seat.

"Nice slutty clown. I'm just going to my seat. Nice calm, slutty clown. Or do you prefer slutty bulldog. I mean, it is your life's dream to screw every guy you met. Am I right, or am I right?" I said. People laughed at the slut, who was turning red.

"Look, Kikyo, I don't have time for this. Leave us alone and we'll kick your whorey ass later." Inuyasha sighed. So the bitches name is Kikyo.

"Yes, Kinky Hoe, leave us alone." I said as Inuyasha took a seat next to me. We were in a U-table. Inuyasha and I were in the lower part of the U. Kikyo got mad and walked towards us.

"But, Inu-poo, I thought you loved me." Kikyo pouted. I laughed until I cried.

"Inu-poo? And what was that? A sour-face?" I laughed. Inuyasha growled.

"Kikyo, I told you to stop calling me those nicknames. We're through. I broke up with you when I found Naraku screwing your brains out."

"Wait, she has a brain?" I asked. Others laughed.

"But, you said you loved me. Or do you love that half-breed next you to." Kikyo sneered at me.

"Okay, Kikyo, 1) I might have loved you, but now I don't. 2) If you insult Kagome, you insult me. I am also a half-breed like her. Insult her one more time, I'll give you a reason to go to the hospital. And 3) this has nothing to do ith Kagome." Inuyasha replied in a mono-tone.

"Prove it. If you kiss me, then that means you love me. But you kiss that thing next to you, I'll leave you alone and accept that you got over me." Kikyo said smirking. She thought she got us? Well, she was wrong. Inuyasha shrugged and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Kikyo laughed.

"That doesn't work. You have to kiss her, mouth to mouth. Or in her case, mouth to trap." Kikyo smirked. The others, except Sesshomaru gasped. I felt myself blushing and Inuyasha was turning pink.

"What? Tom much of cowards?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha growled. I joined him. "Prove it." she said. Inuyasha looked at me and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and he entered my mouth with his tomgue. He brushed his tongue against my fangs, and I did the same with my tongue and his fangs. We finally pulled apart for some much needed air.

The students around us started to whistle and clap. Kikyo got red in the face and left.

"Man, only less than a week here, and already my cousin is lip-locking with my best friend. Next thing you know, we find them in the janitors closet, caught up in hot steamy sex." Miroku said.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and I yelled. Sango slapped him unconcious. I began to feel light-head. Inuyasha noticed this. I saw his lips moved. I wanted to ask him what did he say. I felt darkness consume me as I fell.

The last thing I remembered was Inuyasha screaming my name and catching me.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO. CHAPTER 9 IS UP. SORRY IF CHAPTER IS WAY TOO SHORT, BUT THAT'S HOW I HAD IT PLANNED OUT. OH, AND WHEN KAGOME WAS FEELING LIGHT HEADED, INUYASHA WAS ASKING HERE IF SHE WAS OKAY. THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! CHAPTER 10 IS COMING UP. JA NE! **


	10. Secrets Revealed Part 1

**Thank you people for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! (Yes, I'm on crack. Were have you people been.)**

**I LOVE YOU INUYASHAAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO HAVE SEND THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THE CREATORS OF STRAWBERRY SODA! I ALSO LOVE THE CREATORS OF CANDY, SUGAR, AND STRAWBERRIES!

* * *

**

Last Time...

Kagome's POV

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and I yelled. Sango slapped him unconcious. I began to feel light-head. Inuyasha noticed this. I saw his lips moved. I wanted to ask him what did he say. I felt darkness consume me as I fell.

The last thing I remembered was Inuyasha screaming my name and catching me.

* * *

This Time...

Chapter 10 Secrets Revealed Part 1 No one's POV

Inuyasha had carried Kagome to the nurses office. The nurse gasped and tried to ask what happened. Inuyasha just told her if she could bring her some medical supplies. The nurse came back with the supplies and Inuyasha told her to leave the room.

"Sweetie, I'm the nurse here. Let me take care of that." she said. Inuyasha just growled at her and she saw a death look in his eyes. So the nurse decided to stand outside the room to stand guard. Inuyasha lifted up Kgome's shirt to see her bandages were seeping with blood. He quickly removed them and dabbed some cotton balls into the alcohol and cleaned up Kagome's wounds.

Kagome whimpered from the pain. (That seriously hurts. I do that when I get hurt hurting my brother) Inuyasha rolled up Kagome's pant legs and saw that the wounds there had already healed. He moved Kagome, after re-bandaging her and pulling down her shirt, to see the bump on the back of her head. The bump was still there, but was really small.

Inuyasha had finally, finished re-bandaging Kagome completly, stood up and allowed everyone inside. They kept asking questions at an inhuman speed.

"Woah, calm down. I can't answer all questions at the same time. Kagome's fine. She's just getting her memory back. Her wounds re-opened, but I just re-bandaged them. Give her a few minutes and she'll wake up." Inuyasha explained. They all just 'ooh'-ed and settle down. When the bell rang for lunch ending, Kagome woke up.

"Woah, deja-vu." Tye muttered.

"Huh, where am I?" Kagome asked. Miroku squealed like a girl.

"Oh no, she's lost her memory. Someone help her. Breathe woman, breathe." Miroku screamed as he shook Kagome's shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Roku, I love you and all, but LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed the last part. Sango slapped Miroku and Inuyasha poked him really hard in the ribs.

"Okay, seriously, what happened? Why can't I remember anything?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, all of the events that had occured in the last 72 hours hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"I told you guys about-" Kagome began. Inuyasha noticed her aura was sad, depression, mad, and just a hint of fear. Of what? What is Kagome afraid of?

"Yeah, you only told us about- Kagome! KAGOME! COME BACK!" Inuyasha was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when Kagome's body caught fire, and her wings came out of their hiding place. She flapped her wings and flew out of the nurses' room. The entire school was in the hallways, including Kikyo. Kikyo saw Kagome flying and pulled out her phone camera and took pictures of Kagome's wings and Kagome.

Kagome kept flying and didn't turn back, not even when Inuyasha was calling her name. Not even when Kikyo took pictures. Kagome flew out of the school, not caring that every single person in the entire school just saw her. Kagome flew up to the roof and ans sat on the edge. She tucked her wings behind her and raised her knees to her chest so that she could rest her head on her knees. Kagome let her black tears fall.

'How could this happen to me?' Kagome thought. 'Why! I hate you Onigumo! Now, there go all my chance of having a normal life down the drain. Shit, how could I face people know? But, did I tell them about Lady Kaede?'

Kagome sat there thinking for the next 20 minutes. Her tears had stopped. She heard the roof door open and knew who it was.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask why did you run out on us." Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to her. Kagome stayed silent and finally asked.

"What did I tell you guys?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha seemed suprised. "About my past, what did I tell you guys?" Kagome clarified. Inuyasha told her word for word what she had said.

"And Naraku and Onigumo kept saying that you killed your own family." Inuyasha concluded. "Kagome, what else happened? I know that's only the beggining of the story. Tell me the rest.

"Inuyasha, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm not ready to share my story with anyone." Kagome said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's okay Kagome. The day you tell me your story, is the day, I'll tell you mine. Besides, no matter what happened in your past, my opinion won't change about you. " Inuyasha said as he got up. "Now, let's get to class." he offered Kagome a hand and Kagome took it. Inuyasha wiped away the tears with his thumb and gave Kagome a chaste kiss. Kagome wasn't expecting this and gasped. She grinned at him.

"You like me." she said. Inuyasha was confused. "Huh?"

"You like me." she said in a sing-song voice. Inuyasha smirked. "And what if I do?"

"Well, I like you too. Is that a bad thing?" she asked. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed Kagome again. "No, it's not." he breathed afterwards. They heard clapping and whistling towards the door. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Tye, Yuu, Kaguya, and Kagura. Inuyasha and Kagomeblushed.

"How long have you people been standing there?" Kagome asked.

"Long enough, my friend, long enough my friend." Sango said. They all had Chesire grins on their faces.

"How much I wish I could swipe those stupid grins off your faces." Inuyasha grumbled. The others laughed.

"Hey, does this mean that you and Kagome are going out?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome ans Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess. Sure, in fact our first date is going to be tomorrow. It's going to be a double date with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said. Before any one could protest, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way downstairs.On their way Kagome remembered something. She hit all the guys, except Inuyasha.

"OW! What was that for?" they all asked.

"That was for spying on us. You guys should know better." Kagome said. The girls laughed.

"By why only us. The girls were also spying." Tye asked, rubbing his shoulder where Kagome had hit him really hard.

"I don't hit girls. No matter how ugly they are." Kagome said as she took off running. It took the girls 3 seconds to realize what Kagome had said.

"Hey, Kagome, get back here! Coward!" Sango yelled. The girls went after Kagome. None of them went back to school, so they decided to hang out in Miroku's mansion.

"Okay, peoples, I got to go, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on, Tye, Yuu, Kaguya, Kagura. Let's go." Kagome said as they arrived to Miroku's and in the living room.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" asked Rin. The only thing Kagome did was pat the spot where her gang's name tattoo was. They understood.

"Gang meeting." they said at the same time.

"Man, I wish Kagome would just quit that gang." a very femine voice said from the staircase. They turned around to see a woman in her late 30's with her robe on and her hair in a messy bun. Miroku gasped and ran to the woman to support her.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're sick and can't go around prancing like a reindeer." Miroku scolded. The woman just laughed.

"Miroku, sweetie, calm down. I was able to take a shower this morning and get downstairs without anyone's help." Destiny said. She soon caught her mistake.

"ERI!" Miroku yelled. A maid came into the room. "Why didn't you help my mother? Do you realize she could have gotten hurt?" Miroku kept yelling at the maid until Destiny stepped on his foot.

"Calm down, son. It's not her fault. Now I know you and Kagome are definetly related. I did this when she was cleaning up Kagome's rooms. Eri, I apoligize for my son's behaivior. Could you help me up the stairs and bring me some green tea?" Destiny asked. Eri nodded and help Destiny up the steps.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Um, Snake, who was that?" asked Inuyasha. Nobody has ever met Miroku's mom. They all thought he lived with his uncle who is always getting drunk.

"My mom. She has leukimia. Doctors say she only has about 4 years to live. Kagome's been working hard to cure her. We don't want to lose her. My mom knows everything about Kagome and her past. I don't know anything about Kagome's past but the basic facts." Miroku said. Sango moved next to him and hugged him.

"S'okay, Miroku. I know how it feels to lose your parents. I lost my entire family and I only have Kohaku and Kirara. Besides, Kagome will find a cure." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"Okay, now, let's get the party started." Ayame said as she ordered pizza. She and Kouga went out to go buy candy, beer, and chips. They returned an hour and a half later.

"Where have you people been?" Rin asked. Ayame and Kouga blushed.

"Yeah, and why are you guys blushing? Maybe because you guys had some 'alone' time?" Miroku asked pervertly. Sango and Inuyasha laughed at their very red faces. Sesshomaru just chuckled and put some music on. The radio statios were horrible and there was only country music and rap on.

"It's like listening to an auction." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked up and said, "That's exactly what Kagome says. Man, you guys are meant to be with each other." Inuyasha just shrugged.

"When is Kagome coming home?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku looked at his wristwatch and counted his fingers.

"I say about in 1 hour. The meeting was half an hour long and she went to go work-"

"Where does Kagome work at?" Ayame asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"She works as a bartender and dancer at Coyote Ugly. Sometimes she works as a babysitter. She already has a job next week to babysit a little girl about 5 years old." Miroku explained. Soon, the hour was up an Kagome still wasn't at Miroku's. It was only 5 pm. Around 6:30 was when they heard a door open and came in a very pissed off Kagome.

She grumbling something about stupid cops who need to go on a Slimfast diet. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yo, Angel, what happened?" asked Kouga. Kagome sighed and sat next to Inuyasha. She opened a beer and took a swallow before answering Kouga.

"Well, dear sweet Wolf, I was coming home around 5:45 because one bartender didn't come and it was her job to clean and lock up. All of us Coyotes divided the work. I locked up. I was about 6 blocks away rom here and this cop stopped me. He asked and I quote 'What's a hot babe like you doing out in the streets at night? Looking for a job?'. Unquote. I asked if he was callig me a prostitued. He told me if I wanted a job to follow him. I was about to tell him off, but he got out his cuffs and said I was under arrest for prostitution." Kagome said as she took a deep breath and drank more beer.

By now, Inuyasha was beet red from anger and so was Miroku. Inuyasha was starting to growl. He had his claws digging into his fist so hard that his palms were bleeding. Kagome saw this and got out some bandages. She continued her story as she wrapped Inuyasha's palms.

"I tried to tell the bastard that I wasn't a prostituted, but his partner came and they tried to throw me inside the car. I kick both guys and punched them. I told them I was no hooker. They told me that I was in big trouble. I said, and I qoute 'No way. I never knew that I, Kagome Higurashi, could go to jail. I wonder who will take care of my bars?'. Unquote. They looked at me terrified and apoligized to me. I kept curssing the entire way here. Thanks to traffic, I was extra late." Kagome concluded. She got up and threw away her can.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as Kagome made her way upstairs.

"Gotta go and talk to my master. Haven't seen him in a while. He must be worried." Kagome replied. Inuyasha heard a door open and close. He could barely make out two or three voices. After 15 minutes, Inuyasha realized something.

"Wait, she has a master?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku sighed. Oh how he hated explaining these things.

"Yeah, I have a master." Kagome beat it to him. She walked down the stairs and got another beer. She opened it, took a sip, turned on the boombox, put in her cd, and took a seat. "My master is Master Li Wong. He is 500 years old and a neko demon. He has a family and he has been my master or sensei since I was 3 years old. I respect him dearly since he is very wise." Kagome sighed and took a swallow of her beer. Her arms were hurting and so did her head with the conversation she just had with her Master.

* * *

X- Flashback Kagome's POV

_I went upstairs and into the room where I like to practice. I muttered and simple enchantment and Master Wong appeared. He was dressed in green robes that had a wingless dragon in the back. His hands were inside his robes and he bowed. _

_"Angel, how are you?" he asked me. I bowed back with my hands in the same position as his. "Fine, thank you master, how are you and your family?" _

_"We are fine, Angel. Tell me, what is it that you wish?" he asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I sat down crossed legged on the floor and my Master kept floating in the cloud that was under his feet._

_"Well, a couple of days ago, Onigumo had kidnapped me." I began. I told him my story of the last few days. He was angry and sad. I could read his aura, though he never showed any emotion in his voice. Only when he was at home, would he let his face show emotions. _

_"And, now you are worried something else would happen. Something that will make everyone learn about the dark secrets in your past." he stated after I told him what had happened in school. I nodded my head._

_"I am afraid master. I am afraid Inuyasha will despise me as others had in Hong Kong." I said. My master raise and eyebrow. "And that other will to. Not just Inuyasha, but you know the entire-" my master cut my rabbling with a chuckle. Okay this was way too creepy. My master rarely shows emotion. And when he does, it means it's something bad._

_"Angel, you should hide your feelings any more. I remembered when you were a cold-hearted gang leader. Just one day here in Japan changed you. Express your feelings, don't disguise them." he told me. _

_"But, I great thing comes along for me and I am afraid. Afraid that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. That, maybe this wasn't meant for me to be happy. I'm scared that Inuyasha might find someone better and leave me. I don't want to get hurt again. After what happened with Drake, I don't want to get my heart broken again." _

_"Angel, just because one guy wasn't honset, that doesn't mean that all guys are the same. Not all peas in the pod are the same. Sometimes, the one pea maybe disguised." My master said. I shrugged. This was giving me a headache._

_"But, you know me better than I know myself. I want someone special. You know. Not even Superman or Hercules can sweep me off my feet. And Inuyasha, well, he's different. He made me blush. I have never blushed, not even with Drake."_

_"I know that you love Inuyasha. It was destined. Like it is destined for the-" before my master could finish another one of his confusing metaphors, his messenger, a wingless dragon named Amo, appeared._

_"Master, I have news concering your family. Your granddaughter, Yomiko, will be giving birth in the next 24 hours. I suggest you leave immediatly for her cottage in the mountains. That is all." With that, Amo dissappered. He reappeared only to say hello to me. I just nodded a hello to him. He disappeared again. _

_"Well, Angel, I have to go now. Rememeber about what we talked about. Express your feelingd, don't disguise them." And with that, my master dissappeared. I sighed and got my pocketknife out of my back pocket. I took of my fishnets and saw that my arms were bare, no wounds or scars. _

_I opened the knife and settled down to work. I cut my arms about 15 times. I made the cuts deeper than last time. Yup, my friends, I cut myself. I have been doing this for about 10 to 11 years, since I was 6. I continued to cut myself, knowing Inuyasha would not smell my blood. _

_I had made this scented candle that blocks out any scents. It smells like peaches and strawberries. I continued to cut myself for about 10 minutes and then went downstairs where Inuyasha was asking why do I have a master._

_X- End of Flashback. No one's POV.

* * *

_

Kagome was dead tired from work. The guys were really horny and she had to kick about 2 dozen guys to get their hands off of her nd the rest of the coyotes. The gang meeting was okay.Yuu, Tye, and their mates are leaving for a while and she was going to have to take care of Kanna. She really didn't mind taking care of Kanna, but Souta was the problem. Since Souta met Kanna, he had been pressuring her to remember anything she can about Kanna. He really had a thing for the girl.

"Okay, people, I am tired, and I am going to go to the shrine to sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Puppy," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "Are you going to pick me up tomorrow?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure. I actually used your motorcycle. According to Sandman, it is your second most favorite bike." he said. Kagome thought and then knew what bike he was talking about. "Where is my bike now?"

"It's here, out in the garage. Take the bike and use it to go home. I can get a ride with Fluffy." he said. Kagome shook her head.

"Keep it." she simply stated. Everyone froze and looked at her. "NANI?" Inuyasha and MIroku asked/yelled.

"I said keep the bike." she said again. Miroku stood up and groped Sango. "HENTAI!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku hard.

"Good, so I'm not dreaming." MIroku said as he picked himself up from the floor. He turned to Kagome. "Are you insane. You love that bike. That was the first bike that you made. You created that bike with Zu- you-know-who." Miroku said, trying to avoid Zume's name. Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I know. But I feel that the more stuff that I hold on to will cause me more pain. Besides, I was going to give Inuyasha a bike." she said.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because, the one he has is all busted up. Watch, if you ride the bike you have now, in 3 days, you'll e stuck half-way home." Kagome explained. Inuyasha laughed.

"And you know this how?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.

"It's happened to me before." Kagome answered. The others laughed at her. She simply scowled and flicked them off. "Bye, suckers, I have to go pick up Souta from soccer practice and then it's off to Neverland. Away!" Kagome said as she ran out of the mansion. They heard a motor enigine and tires screeching. They sighed.

"I swear. We're not realated." Miroku said.

"Hey, MIroku." Ayame asked. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Why are you so learcherous?" Miroku shrugged.

"Well, I really don't know. I guess it's always been that way. My dad was the same way." They dropped the subject and continued to party.

* * *

X-Next Day 7:30

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" was all that was heard through-out the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome was prancing around trying to find her other shoe. She had both of her black socks on and one shoe in hand.

"Little Inu! Where did you put my shoe?" Kagome said. She was almost ready. All she needed was her shoes and to apply a bit of make-up. Kagome was dressed in a red shirt that had flames and 'Chika' (means chick in Spanish). She had her black hip-huggers on and her hair was in a high ponytail with two streaks of hair going down on each side of her face. To cover her arms, Kagome wore red and black arm-warmers.

Kagome finally found her black and red skater shoe and put both shoes on her feet. She went to her bathroom and quickly applied black and red eyeliner, black mascara, and grey eye shadow. Kagome heard a honk and looked out the window. There was Inuyasha, sitting on the motorcycle wearing his red shirt and black baggy pants. He had a black hoodie on. His silver hair was blowing in the wind. He looked like god.

"Be right down, Puppy." Kagome yelled at him. She heard him cuss. Kagome snickered. She knew how much Inuyasha hated to be called Puppy in public.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm here." Kagome mounted the bike and Inuyasha took off. "Are you mad, Puppy?" she asked.

"No why would I be?" he asked. "Kags, are you feeling okay?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"Shit, man, I just ask one question and already you bit my head off. Are you pregnant or something?" he asked. He realized his mistake a little too late.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. I just asking because it seems that you are psming or something." he simply stated.

"You know what Inuyasha, your a real jerk sometimes."

"And your being very bitchy this morning. Care to explain."

"Fuck you, Puppy."

"Not now, sweetheart, I'm driving." he said. Kagome hit him in the back and Inuyasha simply laughed. They arrived at the school and were met by a worried Rin.

"Kagome, have you seen Yuu, Tye, Kagura, or Kaguya? I called them last night, but no one would pick up. They didn't come to school today, and I am really worried." Rin said before Kagome had a chance to get off the bike.

"Woah, Shorty, baby, calm down. Tye, Yuu, and their mates are in Kyoto. They'll be back 2 days before the prom, which is a month and a half away." Kagome said.

"Tye and Yuu have mates?" Ayame asked. She had been right behind Rin and Kouga was behind her and Sesshomaru. Kagome simply nodded.

"Tye's mate is Kaguya and Yuu's mate is Kagura." Kagome explained. She went inside the school, with about 5 minutes to spare. Kagome froze in her step, causing Inuyasha to bump into her. "Hey, what's wrong with you, wench?" Inuyasha asked. He looked to where Kagome was staring at.

All over the walls and lockers, there were pictures. The pictures were pictures of Kagome and her wings. There was on particular picture that was enlargered so big, it covered about 10 lockers. Someone had written in black Sharpie '_Not so Innocent. What happened to our Angel?'_

Kagome immediately knew who did this. "It was Kikyo. She did all of this." All Kagome did was laugh.

"Kags, you aren't going physco on us, are you?" asked a concerned Sango. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shook her head and headed for her first period. During the entire morning, the gang kept asking Kagome why didn't she go along and rip out Kikyo's throat. By lunch, everyone was fed up and decided to leave Kagome alone.

Kikyo and her 'friends' decided to give Kagome a visit.

"Look, isn't it the angel with black and red wings. Who knows how she could have gotten her wings tainted. Maybe she robbed someone or she probably killed an innocent family." Kikyo said with laughter. Onyl her 'friends' laughed. When they finished laughing, it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"You think I care about what other people think of me? I don't give a shit." Kagome said. Her eyes turned cold and icy. "I've been through-out much worse Kikyo."

"Like what. A boy breaking your heart? Please, I think the hobo down the street has been through-out much worse." Kikyo mocked.

"Of course, you would know the hobo since he's your next door neighbor. He lives in the curb, and you live in the corner. No, Kikyo, I've been through worse than that. I witnessed my entire family die before my hands. The only people in my family left are Souta, Shippo, and my grandmother."

"Oh, and who are Souta and Shippo?"

"Souta is my younger brother. And Shippo is my son. Adopted son. He was getting beaten up, and I killed theThunder brothers to save him. I love him like he is my flesh and bones. I had to suffer through-out much worse. I had to watch my brother, Souta suffer. Not knowing about my and his past. Do you know how many days I was worried about his safety?"

"No, Kikyo, you don't." Mirkoku said. "Do you know how much Kagome suffered? You weren't there to hold her when she was crying about Souta. You weren't there when she was worried about her brother when he was mistreated for being different, _unique. _And neither was I. But if I had the chance, I would be next to her in a heartbeat."

"Kikyo, leave us alone, before I have to refrain myself from killing you. Kagome has suffered a lot worse than you'll ever have." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha hung his arms on Kagome's shoulder. "Besides, I would have killed you anyways. I would have killed anyone who dares to hurt _my_ Kagome." Kikyo's eyes widen.

"You mean that you and that beast are-" Poor Kikyo wasn't even able to finish her sentence. Kagome smirked and just nodded her head.

"Ugh, how could you want her and not me? I am ten times way better than that piece of shit. Besides, aren't you concerned that she might die during stake-out night?" Kikyo asked oh-so sweetly.

"It's no shock to him, Kinky hoe. He knows that I am part of a gang. Heck, he even knows the name of the gang." Kagome said smirking.

"Really. So he knows that Kagome Angel Higurashi is the cold-blooded killer named Ryo?" Kikyo asked. The cafeteria gasped, even the lunch ladies.

"Yes, he knows that I am Ryo, leader of the Red Dragon's Black Shadow. Heck, he knows everything. I was going to tell him that his older brother is planning on joining my gang and that was considering in telling the others about it. He even knows about my markings." The cafeteria gasped again.

"Markings?" Kikyo asked. She then laughed. "You mean those tattooes in your body."

"Yep, and he knows how and why I got them. Basically, Inuyasha knows everything about me." Kagome said.

"Well, does he also know about how you kill innocent people just for touching you?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, he does know about the many men that I have killed for trying to bed me, to rape me." Kagome said. "This discussing ends here. Kikyo, you've got a lot of nerve looking up my history." Kagome's body caught fire. Her wings appeared again. The cafeteria gasped at Kagome's wings.

"So, it was true." Kikyo laughed. She was the only one laughing. Kagome had her head down and was growling. She smirked and attacked Kikyo. She had her claws around Kikyo's neck.

"Don't tell me about pity, Kikyo. This dicussion is over, and if you continue, I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that, Kagome left.

* * *

Okay, here is the 10th chappie. Please review. I'm not desperate or anything, but **REVIEW!**


	11. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Thank you people for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! (Yes, I'm on crack. Were have you people been.)**

**I LOVE YOU INUYASHAAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO HAVE SEND THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THE CREATORS OF STRAWBERRY SODA! I ALSO LOVE THE CREATORS OF CANDY, SUGAR, AND STRAWBERRIES!

* * *

**

Last Time...

"Yes, he does know about the many men that I have killed for trying to bed me, to rape me." Kagome said. "This discussing ends here. Kikyo, you've got a lot of nerve looking up my history." Kagome's body caught fire. Her wings appeared again. The cafeteria gasped at Kagome's wings.

"So, it was true." Kikyo laughed. She was the only one laughing. Kagome had her head down and was growling. She smirked and attacked Kikyo. She had her claws around Kikyo's neck.

"Don't tell me about pity, Kikyo. This dicussion is over, and if you continue, I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that, Kagome left.

* * *

This Time...

Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed Part 2 Kagome's POV

You guys heard of the expression 'pushing the wrong buttons.' Well, here's a perfect example. Before I had a chance to open the cafeteria doors, Kikyo called out.

"Why don't you show us your beautiful wings. They are a sight to see!" Kikyo exclamained. She knew which spots were sore. She knew which buttons to push. But she didn't know that I never cry, not in 2 years.

"Of course. It will be my pleasure." I spun around and closed my eyes. My body caught fire and everyone gasped. The fire died down and my wings emerged from their hiding place. Again they gasped and everyone started to murmur.

"Tell us. How did you get those horrid colors on your wings?" Kikyo asked innocently. I heard Inuyasha growl.

"Kikyo, continue with the 3rd degree and I swear I will kill you. And I will make it look like a bloody accident. (I'll give you a cookie or brownie if you tell me which movie I got that from.)" Inuyasha threatned, bearing his fangs. I heard Kikyo's heart speed up and she was giving all signs of fear. Kikyo regained her posture and walked up to Inuyasha. She placed one hand on his cheek and one hand on his side.

"I know you would never hurt me, baby." Kikyo said seductively. And when I mean seductively I mean she sound like she had a squeeker and frog shoved down her throat. "Now, why don't we ditch and have some 'fun' like we had yesterday?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and left.

I heard Inuyasha scream my name and run after me. I flapped my wings and flew to the Shikon Park. I just wanted to be alone. I suddenly got an idea. I went to the graveyard. I blended in so perfectly since I was wearing dark clothes and there was a fog around the tombs. It was a cloudy day so that made the graveyard even creepier.

I didn't even mind. I love days like this. I feel like I can do anything and yet again nothing. It's confusing and I can't really explain it. That's why I love red and black. They are misunderstood like me. I remember once in 7th grade...

* * *

X- Flashback. 7th grade Kagome's POV

_I was sitting in math class, waiting for the stupid teacher to come in. This girl came up to me. She was a really preppy bitch. Whenever she would come up to me, she would only make fun of me and my past. Gods how I wanted to tear that hair of hers off her 'pretty' head. _

_"Why do you like the colors red and black so much?" she asked me. I raised my eyebrow at her. She was a prep, who tortured me, and here she was making small talk. _

_"Easy. They are misunderstood, like me." I simply stated. _

_"Okay, but for the sake of it, explain." she said. I laughed and told her what I thought about the color red and black._

_"When most people see black, you think of darkness and mainly bad things. With red, you think of blood and disgusting things, right?" I asked her. She nodded her head._

_"Well, most people can't think that maybe black could mean something else than pain. I think it's a rather cheerful color. The same with red." I explained. The girl ooh-ed and we continued talking. The teacher came in and she sat next to me. This was confusing but we kept talking. It was like that and I began to trust her. Others made fun of her for befriending a half-breed punk. A mutt. A murder. Suprisingly, she didn't care. _

_X- End of Flashback

* * *

_

The girl and I had becomed the best of friends. She is currently in Brooklyn with her mate, Yuu. Yup, the preppy bitch is Kagura.Weird that a girl that loved rap and pop was now a feared rocker that would kill people who love pop and rap. I chuckled as I kept searching the tombs.

I looked around till I found the tombs I was looking for. My family. There in a row was my dad, Sao, my mom, Rayne, my brothers, Kiba and Zeba, my twin, Nichole, and my younger brother, Toboy. There was a tombstone on the other side of my dad's tomb. She was my dad's mother and she had also died at the hands of a filthy half-breed like Toboy and Nichole. On the other side of her tomb was Jii-chan's tomb. He was my dad's dad and had died the same way as my grandmother.

I took a seat in front of all 8 tombs. I did this when I was really stressed out. I would sit in front of these tombs and talk or cut myself. I chose both today. Who do I talk to you ask. I talk to my entire family. How?

A few years ago I learn this spell which allows you to talk to the spirits of the dead. So this time since I was feeling sort of weak, I only casted the spell on my older brothers and my sister. I couple of minutes later, their spirits came and they hugged me.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" asked Kiba. I love Kiba so much, but sometimes he could really be a pain.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you have visited, kiddo." Zume said as he ruffled my hair. I fixed my hair and scowled at him. I love him because he was a hard-core rocker. He treated me differently somehow.

"Problems, all over again. Oh, and if you- damn, I forgot. You're dead. Threats are practically useless. Damn!" I cursed. They laughed at me.

"Yeah, that's one of the advantages of being dead. That and when theres a food fight, you get others dirty, but you will always come out clean." Nichole said as she hugged me. "So, tell mama Nikki what's going on."

"I've got three major problems. One is this slut named Kikyo." I said. They sighed.

"It always has to be a slut. Why? Always a slut." Zume said. Nikki and I laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you were always sleeping with them." Kiba shot at him. Nikki and I laughed again.

"Yeah, but you got to admit it, they were fine." Zume said as he went daydreaming.

"Yeah, but when you see Kikyo, you will be happy there is such a thing a plastic surgery, not that it would help her face." I muttered. They heard. Full demons, including my twin. I was the strange one in the family. I was the only one who was a half-demon, yet I didn't have those cute fluffy ears that Inuyasha has. I have regualr human ears that would turn into elfin ears when I transform. My family were full-blooded demons. Souta was sometimes mistaken for a half-demon and for that, he was beaten when he was younger.

"I'm reckonin' this girl is ugly?" Nikki asked. I snorted. "Ugly doesn't even begin to cover it." Zume laughed along with Kiba.

"So what's the problem?" Zume asked. "Does she torture and haunt your every dream?" I shook my head and sighed.

"She saw my wings and took pictures of them. Kikyo then posted the pictures all over the school. Today, she almost made me tell the entire cafeteria about my past." I said. I shut my eyes and waited for the worst. 3...2..1.

"WHAT!" Zume screamed. "Oh, when I find that bitch, I am so going to-"

"To what Zume? Kill her?" I asked him. "You are of the dead. You can't hurt the living. Besides, that wasn't the worst part. She got up to Inuyasha and started to rub up to him." I added with a sigh.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Nikki asked wigglying her eyebrows up and down. Kiba and Zume got a mischievious look in their eyes.

"He's a guy. A half-demon like me." I simply responded. Nikki said, "And go on! There is so much more to him. I can tell. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard his name."

"Damn youkia hearing." I cursed. "Inuyasha is different. I mean he has these honey-amber eyes that are so beautiful. He has long silver hair that's so smooth and shiny. He has two cute fuzzy fluffy puppy ears on his head. HIs well-built. Muscular, but not overboard muscular. He's really talented and amazing."  
"I'm reckoning you like him." Kiba told me. I looked down to hide my blush and nodded.

"Have you guys kissed? Are you going out?" asked Zume, a little pissed. He was over-protective of me. And still is. I nodded again and heard him growl.

"I swear you guys are alike." I muttered.

"How are they alike?" asked Nikki. I shrugged.

"Well, both are over-protective of me. You guys are rockers. Easy to get pissed. And used to date and fuck hoes." I said. Zume settled down and seemed please. "I take it your proud of him." Zume simply grinned. We comtinued talking for the resto f the day, untiI started to feel weak.

"Sorry guys, but I have to cut our meeting short. I'm started to feel weak." I said. They nodded, understanding. They all gave ma a hug good-bye.

"Next time, bring Inuyasha. I really want to meet him." Nikki said, winking. I laughed and nodded. Kiba and Zume ruffled my hair. I scowled at them and fixed my hair. They all laughed as they faded away. Their small spirit orbs disappeared into their graves.

On my way out, I saw 2 tombs that caught my attention. I read the names and gasped out loud. The graves read, _InuTaishio Takahashi Izayio Takahashi. _They were Inuyasha's parents. I was going to have to drag that story out of him later.

I kept thinking about the grave that is right next to my dad's. It read _'Here lies a loving mother, daughter, sister, wife, and grandmother. We hope the angels above us have her in their arms. From 1948 to 2000.'_ Underneath that, was my grandmothers name written. It flasked in my mind as I spreaded my wings and flew in the air.

_Lady Kaede Higurashi_

_

* * *

_

OMG!Why does Lady Kaede have a tombstone if she's alive? Or is she alive? And how did Kagome's sister and younger brother die? Why do people accuse Kagome of being a murder? What did she do to reserve that title? And what about Inuyasha's parents? What happened to him?

Questions will be answered. All you have to do is review! Ja Ne !


	12. Morning Jogs Ruin A Person

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS. THANKS A LOT! I WOULD NAME YOU GUYS, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS ESPECIALLY GOOD! LOTS OF SECRETS REVEALED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I WROTE. **

**A/N The entire gang is in their senior year. Sesshomaru is in his second year in college. The day he was in Inuyasha's school, was to watch his behavior. Yes, their parents are dead. Sesshomaru runs the family company and Inuyasha will inherit half of the company when he becomes of age, which will be in an year. Kanna is Souta's age, but a couple of months younger. She had skipped 2 years cause she's soooo smart. But this year, junior, she flunked. **

**Also, I do not own the song, "Since U've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson or "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. I do own a couple of ds of Papa Roach. **

**

* * *

**

Last Time... Kagome's POV

On my way out, I saw two tombs that caught my attention. I read the names and gasped out loud. The graves read _InuTashio Takahashi Izayio Takahashi. _They were Inuyasha's parents. I was going to have to drag that story out of him later.

I kept thinking about the grave that was right next to my dad's. It read '_Here lies a loving mother, daughter, sister, wife, and grandmother. We hope the angels above us have her in their arms. From 1948 to 2000.' _Underneath that was my gradmother's name. It flashed in my mind as I spreaded my wings and flew into the air

_Lady Kaede Higurashi

* * *

_

This Time...

Ch. 12 Morning Jogs Ruin A Person Kagome's POV>

I got home around 6 in the night. The first thing I saw was Shippo. He was crying. I immediately sped up and tucked my wings in before my feet could completely touch the ground. I ran up to him and held him.

"Baby, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" I asked him as I hugged him and tried to calm him down. He sobbed a little and then answered me.

"Mommy, you've been gone so long. Daddy told me that you disappeared." Shippo cried.

"But, sweetie, I only went to visit grandma, grandpa, and your aunt and uncles...wait...who's daddy?" I asked. Shippo's father was dead. There wasn't anyone he considered as a father figure.

"That would be me." a voice said. Inuyasha came out of the front of the main shrine house. All I could think of was "Huh?"

"Shippo has been calling me daddy because he thinks me and you are mates." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the mate mark he had placed on me this morning.

"Mommy, is it okay if I call Inuyasha daddy?" he asked me giving me puppy eyes. I laughed.

"Of course. Now let's get inside before it startes to rain." I said as a rain drop fell on my arm. We hurried into the shrine as more rain drops fell. I saw that my arm warmers were slipping so I quickly adjusted them. I set Shippo to go to sleep. Souta, Inuyasha, Shippo, Lady Kaede, and I were the only ones here.

"So, where were you?" Inuyasha asked me as he sat down in my bed. I shrugged. I was sitting at the head of the bed. Inuyasha was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I went to the graveyard to visit my family. I talked to them for a while before I started to feel weak." I simply stated.

"How can you talk to your family if they are dead?" asked a confused hanyou. I sighed and explained this. How I hate life.

"I am an angel miko. Meaning that I could fly into the heavens and visit the dead. Or I could fly into the pits of Hell and visit those who have been evil during their life period. I casted a spell so that I could talk to my family whenever I want to."

"Ooh, I get it." Inuyasha crawled over to were I was and hugged me. We sat lied down, me in his arms, and watched _'Cradle 2 the Grave.' _In the middle of the movie, I remembered something.

"Puppy, please sit up." I told him as I tried to remember a spell. Inuyasha sat up, without a question. I remembered the spell and placed my hands over Inuyasha's heart. I muttered the enchantment and the Crystal and Shikon No Tama appeared. The Crystal appeared out of Inuyasha's heart and the Shikon No Tama out of his neck.

"So that's were you hid it!" Inuyasha said as I placed the Crystal over my heart and the jewel over my neck. They glowed and disappeared into my body.

"YUP!" I said as we got back to the same position as before, except Inuyasha had drapped his leg over mine. By the time the movie was finished, I was almost asleep. Inuyasha and I were in the same position as before. Then Inuyasha started to kiss my neck to wake me up. He nipped and licked the mate mark he placed on me today during second period. We had skipped.

Inuyasha flipped me over and sat on me, but didn't put his entire weight on me. He pinned my wrist above me and started to kiss me. I felt his tongue begging for an entrance and I granted it. I felt my arms go cold, but I was too caught up too notice. Inuyasha let go of my arms and I flipped him over. I sat on top off him straddling his waist. My arm warmers had gone down again and I quickly fixed them. Inuyasha, unfortuanetly, saw this.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Inuyasha said. He would sometimes tease me and call Ryo. Gods, I hate him. "Nothing, it's just my arm warmers."

"What about them?" he asked. Obviously he can't take a hint. I really didn't want to talk about it but he did ask me.

"They were falling down and my arms were cold." I explained, hoping he bought it. Oh, he bought it and some extra things.

"Here, let me help you." he offered.

"Naw, it's okay. I fixed them anyways." I said. Inuyasha shook his head. "Let me place these pins on them so that they won't fall anymore." he explained. That was so smart. Why didn't I think of it? Inuyasha place two pins on each of my arm warmers. On the second one he was putting on my second arm, however, he poked me with the pin. I winced slightly. Inuyasha noticed this.

"What's wrong? Did I poke you?" he asked.

"Slightly, but it's okay." I said. I lied. He had poked me on the deepest wound that I had. Inuyasha sniffed a little and started to remove the pins.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Please don't let him remove my warmers. Please. I prayed.

"Trying to see your wound. I smell blood. I think I poked you harder." he said as he took off my warmer. I tried to pull back, but Inuyasha's grip was too strong. I guess I didn't pray hard enough.

"Inuyasha, don't. It's not really-" Too late. Inuyasha had taken off my warmer and saw all the wounds and scars.

"I thought you healed from the battle." Inuyasha said silently.

I whispered, "I did." I knew something clicked in Inuyasha's head.

"Give me your other arm." he told me firmly. I didn't budge at first. "Give me your other arm." he told me more firmly and harshly. I whimpered and gave him my arm that was behind my back.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time and took off my warmer. "How did you get these?" Inuyasha asked me. To tell the truth or not, that is the question.

"I did them myself." I simply answered. Oh well. So much for not telling. Inuyasha had his head down, so I couldn't see his eyes and what emotions he was having right about now.

"How?" he asked, head still down. I took me awhile to realize what he meant.

"With almost anything. I buy mirrors, break them, and use the glass. My pocket knife, a dagger. Anything that is sharp." I said sadly. I knew sooner or later I was going to have to tell him. I didn't know it was going to be this soon.

"Since when?" he asked again.

"Since I was 6 years old. I kept doing this to myself, never planning on quitting, and probably never quiting." I said a little to harsly.

"Why?" he asked. He kept attacking me with the questions. I let out a harsh laugh.

"Why? Because of all the shit I have to go through. You don't know how much I have suffered. I had to go through-out so much. I had to see everyone I love suffer or die a gruesome death. Everytime I cut myself, I feel like I'm taking a bit of the pain away." I said a bit harshly than intended.

"Is that the only place?" he asked. I shook my head. I knew he didn't see so I amswered.

"I also do my legs and my stomach and ribs." I said.

Inuyasha still had his head down. I knew he wasn't going to say much, so I read his thoughts. I was shocked about what he was thinking. '_Dammit, how can I be with her? I should break it up. Kikyo was right. She isn't any good for me. Why didn't I listen?Because I'm a baka. Maybe I should have gotten together with Kikyo. At least she's a normal person.' ' _

Without a word, Inuyasha stood up and left. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me roughly onto the bed.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" I yelled after him, trying to stop him. He wouldn't do anything, only walk forwards. I cried after him, my legs not working. Souta came into the room, asking me what happened. I only gave him a brief explanation. Souta understood, and only hugged and comforted me.

I cried myself to sleep. I felt Souta cover me with my blanket. I felt like shit. But I knew Souta was always there for me. After Nikki's and Toboy's death, the only people I have really trusted was Souta and Master Wong.

I had so many barriers placed up around my heart. It took Inuyasha only a couple of days and a few sweet words to break my barriers down. I knew I would put up more.

* * *

X- The Next Morning 5 am 

I woke up around 5 to do my morning ritual. I wasn't going to go to school today. Too depressed. I knew 'Roku was going to ask me why. I got into my black pants, white tank top, black and white arm warmers, and put my running shoes on. I ran out the shrine, towards the heart of Tokyo. I decided to stop by the market to pick up some food. I was on my way home, when I noticed something silver. It was silver with golden orbs. _Inuyasha! _He was right across the street.

I almost shouted out to him. But then, the Kinky Hoe of Kikyo came up to him and started to talk to him. I used my demon hearing to hear what they were saying. I only managed to catch 'our date' and 'after that, we could have some fun.' I gasped. So as soon as he dumps me, he goes and hooks up with that slut. And less than a weak. I looked at them and saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo.

I ran away, before the tears could come. I shrugged off all the strange looks I got. The last thing I heard was that Inuyasha said he would be more than happy to fuck her and be her mate. When I got to the shrine, I closed the door and slumped down. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head down. A black tear slipped down. I touched my mate mark. At least it would disappear in less than 2 weeks.

Souta came into the living room and saw me. "Hey, sis, did you get the- what's wrong?" Souta asked as soon as he saw my tear. I shook my head and told him it was nothing.

"Kaggy, don't lie to me." Souta said. I broke down and told him. In the end, Souta was furious.

"I swear if he ever comes 10 feet from you, I will rip out his heart and make him eat it." Souta kept saying over and over again different ways he would kill Inuyasha. I laughed and told him I was going outside to go and feed the animals. Souta understood.

I went over to the forest that was behind the shrine. It was only about a 10 minute run away. There, all of my 50 animals were kept. There was a barrier placed around the forest so that only people that I know that I like are allowed to pass.

I was there for about an hour, feeding the animals. I muttered my enchantment and Master Wong appeared. We did the usual 'hello Master.' and 'hello Ryo.' I sighed and sat down cross-legged. I ran a hand through my hair.

"He knows about my scars in my scars and wounds." I simpy said. Master Wong nodded, understanding.

"Does he know why?" he asked. I nodded. "He knows that I had a hard past. That's all. That and that Zume was shot the night that I had a cold along with Souta."

"Tell him the rest of the story." he simply said. I looked up to him.

"Why should I?" I angrily said. "He already moved on to that Kinky Hoe. I saw them this morning. They are going on a date and then have some 'after dinner fun'. I saw him kiss her! He said that he would be more than happy to fuck her senseless and be her fucking mate!" I screamed. My heart was hurting. I felt like I lost everything. I felt like I had a balck coal where my heart was supposed to be.

"Ryo, don't be so quick to judge things. Talk with Inuyasha first and then come and talk or scream to me." and with that my Master disappeared. I tried to call him back, but he wouldn't respond.

"FUCK!" I screamed and went inside the main shrine using the back door. "If you value your balls, don't come near me in the next hour Souta!" I screamed to Souta, who was nowhere to be found. And just to show that I mean business, I said Souta' name and not his nickname.

I heard someone scream and a crashing sound. "What the fuck is going on over there!" I set my water bottle down and went to the front door, where I heard the crashing and yelling. The first thing I saw was a bleeding Souta. The next thing was a glass vase.

"Souta, what happened?" I asked as I crouched down and tried to tend his wound. He had a gash across his palm and there was a piece of glass stuck next to it. I got out my dagger and carefull removed the glass. I slammed the dagger somewhere, I didn't know where.

"Kags, you're-" Souta started to say, but I hushed him. "You're wounded. I need to get the glass out." I said as I wrapped a bandage around his palm.

"I'll be fine. By midnight, this will heal." he said proudly. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't let all that demon power go to your head. Now...where'd I'd put my dagger?" I asked as I looked around the floor.

"Kags, I found your dagger." Souta said. I looked at him. "It's in you leg." he said. I knew he was going to hurl. I was confused, bu then I looked at my leg. There was my dagger, sticking out.

"How'd it end up there?" I asked. I shrugged and yanked it out of my leg. "Go to the bathroom," I told Souta. He nodded and seconds later, you could hear the sound of hurl and smell it too. Souta flushed the toilet about ten times and sprayed some perfume.

"Idiot, you don't mix something stinky with something that smells good. It makes everything else smell worse." I said as I cleaned up my wound. "Sandman, I'm going to go to 'Roku's house and take care of Aunt Destiny. Do you want to come?" I asked him. Then I remembered something. "How come your not at school?" I asked him.

"Kags, it's 7:20. School doesn't start for another half hour." he simply said. I smacked my forehead. Of course, how could I forget.

"Well, get ready, and I'll drive you to school." I said as I replaced my black running pants with hip-huggers and my arm warmers with my black hoodie. I took off my running shoes and put on my All-Stars. I went to Shippo's room and got him ready for kindergarten school.

"Hey, Shippo, do you want to go to Auntie Desiny's house after school?" I asked him as I put his skater shoes on. Shippo's eyes widened.

"Really, mommy?" Shippo asked as we went downstairs. "Can daddy come too?" he asked oh-so innocently. I froze mid-step. I knelt down to Shippo's level.

"Sweetie, I think yesterday was the last day that you'll ever see daddy." I said. I picked him up and yelled at Souta to get ready.

"Why, mommy? What did daddy do?" Shippo asked as I strapped him in the car seat that was in my sports car.

"Daddy really hurt mommy yesterday. And this morning I saw him kissing a whore." I explained as I handed Souta his lunch. Souta asked me a question in his thoughts. (_Souta's thoughts; Kagome's thoughts.)_

'_What did Shippo ask?'_ Souta asked as I drove out of the drive way and towards the elementary school. _'He wanted to know when was Inuyasha coming back.'_

_'What did tell him?' _Souta asked.

_'The truth what else?'_

_'Couldn't you just have lied to him? _

_'No! I want Shippo to know what is going on in my life. Even if it hurts him a little. It's best to let a child know about the adult world so that they can prepare themselves for the dangers that come.'_

_'Have you been reading those parenting books again?' _Souta asked bluntly. I flipped him off as I drove up to the school. I got out of the car and helped Shippo unstrap his seat belt. A girl came up to Shippo.

"Hey Shippo, who's this?" she asked as pointed to me. I laughed and knelt down.

"My name is Kagome, Shippo's mom. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Souten Thunder." she said. I gasped. She was the Thunder Brothers' younger sister. Souta quickly said in his thoughts that he would explain everything later.

"So, is this your girlfriend, Shippo?" I teased. Souta laughed and the two kindergarteners blushed. I laughed. "I'm only kidding. Now hurry along, I'll be seeing you later." Shippo gave me a kiss good-bye and Souten hugged me.

"They make a cute couple!" I said as they walked away. Souta laughed and agreed. He started to walk away. "Hey, where you going?" I asked him.

"To the high school, where else?" he said. I sighed and told him to come over. "Why don't I just drive you to the school, moron?" I asked him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to bump into the silver haired freak." Souta said. I laughed at Souta's new nickname for Inuyasha. I got in the car and Souta hesitated before getting in also. I was silent for a few minutes, thinkning about the piece of silver hair I saw near the school, before I started to talk.

"You make it seem like we're going to your funeral." I said as I sped up. With Shippo or young people in the car, I drive carefully. If it's me and Souta or some other people, I drive without a care.

"Well. with the way you drive, I'm not suprised you haven't had a funeral." he muttered. I rolled my eyes as I pulled up to the high school. Souta was a sophmore. Brat skipped an year. I was a senior. Yeay for me!

The first thing I saw was Snake's face. Then I saw Pinky, Flower, Wolf, and Shorty. Fluffy was probably in Tokyo U. right about now.

"What the hell happened to you? Where did you after lunch? And were you planning on skipping today?" Miroku kept attacking me with the questions. I punch him in the shoulder to shut him up.

"I am okay, in one piece. I went to the graveyard after school. And yes, I was planning to skip today and the rest of the week for that matter." I answered Miroku's attacks...er...questions.

I saw Souta talking to Kanna. "So, this is the hottest and newest couple?" I said as I walked up to the teens. They blushed and we all laughed.

"Okay, these are the rules. Yes kissing, yes groping, but no fucking. Wait two days, then fuck like Hell." I said. Kanna blushed and Souta yelled, "Kagome!"

"What! I don't want nieces and newphews!" I said. "Not yet anyways." I said winking at Kanna. Souta blushed and ushered Kanna inside the school before and I qoute, 'Embarasses the living hell out of us.'

"So, what's going on?" Sang asked. I shrugged. "Come to my place tomorrow after school alright." I told her and dorve off to Miroku's, leaving the teens confused. I drove up to 'Roku's drive way and parked my car.

"Eri!" I yelled. The maid came and bowed.

"Ms. Higurashi, how can I help you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. This girl was seriously a bitch. I mean, so what if I am going to inherit over half of the clubs and bars in the world. And I am also going to inherit trillions of dollars and many companies. Eri treated my like I ruled this world. I guess that doesn't make sense.

"Where is my aunt right now?" I asked her. Eri said that Destiny was upstairs in her room, watching t.v. When I got upstairs, I saw my aunt watching soap operas.

"Watcha watching?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't hear you come in, which is strange since we always hear your loud music in the stereo." Destiny said. I looked offended.

"I resent that." I muttered as we watch the soap operas. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I said, refering to the bitch slapping that was going on between two women in the soap opera.

"No shit. Lucinda is getting to get killed. She's too nice." Destiny remarked. I snorted.

"Naw, Rachel is going to die. She might be a kiss-ass biker chick, but she's evil. You know that they always kill the interesting people." I said. Destiny laughed and agreed.

* * *

X- Coyote Ugly Bar 10:00 pm. 

After school, I picked up Souta and Shippo. I spend sometime with Shippo and with Souta. A couple of hours earlier, I practiced for about 3 hours. Then I went to a quick gang meeting, I decided to work tonight. I was in the bar, serving drinks, when _he_ came in with _her_. Inuyasha and Kikyo.

I practically dropped the bottle I was holding if it wasn't for Rachel who caught. "What's wrong, Ryo. Slowing down on us?" she teased. I punched her and finished pouring the drinks.

"Okay, people. I'm outta here." I yelled as I heade to the back door. I heard them groan and complain, but I didn't care. There was no way I was going to work if Inuyasha and his whore are there.

"Come, Ryo, stay. We need you." Jersey said. I shook my head.

"I'm already half drunk." I replied. Rachel punched me. "Then finish getting completly drunk." I shook my head and said no. On my way out I heard;

"I guess she's lost her touch." Taira replied. Oh hells no!

"Guess what, whore, I haven't. I'm staying till midnight!" I yelled as I put my sweater back on the locker. I was wearing a black halter top with blue faded jeans. To hide to 'marks', I put on blue and black fishnets with fingerless gloves. My hair was in it's usual ponytail and I had black eyeliner, mascara, and light blue eyeshadow. Everyone cheered in the club as they saw me come back and start working.

"Hey, everybody. Ryo here is going to sing us a couple of songs. How about it?" Rachel asked the crowd. They cheered. I knew the perfect songs to play.

"Alright. Now I dedicate this songs to Inuyasha, I love you, you scumbag." I smirked as the music began to play.

_**Here's the thing we started off friends.  
**__**It was cool but it was all pretend  
**__**Yeah Yeah  
**__**Since U Been Gone**_

I saw the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face and almost laughed out loud. Kikyo was fuming because Inuyasha was paying attention to me and not to her.

_**You dedicated you took the time  
**__**Wasn't long before I called you mine  
**__**Yeah Yeah  
**__**Since U Been Gone**_

_**And all you'd ever hear me say  
**_**_Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say _**

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

I saw the look of shock on Inuyasha's face. I'm so happy that I put it there. He said he loved me and said that he would always be ther for me, well, he didn't succedd in his promises. Payback is a bitch my friends.

_**How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone **_

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone

I knew he wanted to leave with his slut, but something told him not to. It was me. I gave him a look that clearly stated that if he left, he would never live to be 18. My eyes were beginning to cloudy up, but I wasn't going to waste any more tears for him.****

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

The crowd cheered. I was so close to breaking down to tears, but decided to leave that for later. I told Taira to put in another cd and play my favorite. song. I knew this song would get Inuyasha angry, and that's what I wanted.

"This next song, is dedicated to thw world. Listen to the lirycs and you know that the words are true." I said/yelled as I put my electric guitar on and began to play it.

_**Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding **_

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

I finished off the song and I knew that Inuyasha got my message. My message was that I love him no matter what, and I could do better without him. However, a part of me died when he left me.

I jumped off stage and drove home. I didn't look behind me. All I left was my black tears and pieces of my broken heart. Weird, though. I never thought that I would be suffering for a boy. Not after what he did. Not after Drake.

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long-ass hell time. Vacation is coming up and I'm sad cause all my friends are leaving. And also that my frined Eli won tickets to London to go see My Chemical Romance or something like that. I forgot what band it is but I know it's a rock band. 

I will update soon and if you review, think of the following questions. Who's Drake? What's all of the secrets that Kagome hides? And what is going on with Inuyasha? Why does Kagome have black tears instead of clear ones? Questions shall be answered.

Fare thee well until next time! Ja Ne

No, I'm not going anywhere for the summer, so I can update when ever.

_**  
**_


	13. My Story Part 1

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS. THANKS A LOT! I WOULD NAME YOU GUYS, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS ESPECIALLY GOOD! LOTS OF SECRETS REVEALED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I WROTE. **

**A/N Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in Myoga's care when they were little. Now, Myoga runs Inuyasha's half of the company until he becomes of age. Kagome;'s mom's name is Kira. Her father's name is Arito.  
**

**WARNING: THERE IS A RAPE SCENE. ALSO THERE WILL BE SOME BEATING UP AND KILLINGS!

* * *

**

Last Time... Kagome's POV

I finished off the song and I knew that Inuyasha got my message. My message was that I love him no matter what, and I could do better without him. However, a part of me died when he left me.  
I jumped off stage and drove home. I didn't look behind me. All I left was my black tears and pieces of my broken heart. Weird, though. I never thought that I would be suffering for a boy. Not after what he did. Not after Drake.

* * *

This Time...

Ch. 13 My Story Part 1

I got home and got drunk. I had a stash of alcohol and drugs in my bedroom. I had some crack and one smoke, but that's it. Then I got drunk and went to bed around 1 am. The next morning I had a killer hangover. But first things first. I cleaned up my bedroom.

It was the weekend so I didn't have to worry about school. I opened all the windows to let out the stench that was in the room. I used an old air bending trick to change the winds. I proceeded to clean my room. I was that it was noon. On Saturdays I get days off from practice and chores. I cleaned up everything and took a shower. When I came out, I put on my black pants and a black long-sleeved t-shirt.

I went downstairs and towards the kitchen. I searched all the drawers, but didn't find any Advil. I looked for Souta and found him in the living room.

"Yo, Sandman, do we have any- oh hells no." I said as I saw the last person I wanted to see right about now.

"Hey Ryo." he said as he got up and hugged me. I scowled at him.

"Don't you 'Hey Ryo!' me. Where have you been, we need to talk." I said as I sat down next to my perverted cousin.

"So tell me. Why haven't you been to school for the past couple of days?" asked 'Roku. I shrugged. I was going to tell him, but when the entire gang is here.

"Miroku, I need you to do me a favor. Go and gather the enite gang. But please pick them up in your car. I want to tell you guys about my past and I want to make sure everyone is here." I said. Miroku nodded. He knew this was big. Miroku got up and headed towards the door.

"And Miroku," I added. He looked at me. "Bring back some lunch." I said and smiled at him. Miroku laughed and hugged me.

"Our opinion will never change about you Kagome." he said. Miroku left and you could hear his car drive away. I sighed and went upstairs. For half an hour, I searched for all my pictures and all the videos I had of my past. I came across a picture that made my heart clench. It was a picture of me and Drake.

Drake had been my first love. He betrayed me, only using me for the powers of the Shikon No Tama and the Crystal. I had killed him and a couple of other people in the proccess. I heard someone scream downstairs.

"You will not go up." I heard Souta shout to someone. "My sister doesn't want to see you." he screamed. What the fuck is going on down there?

"Souta, is everything okay?" I asked. Me and Souta where the only ones home. Shippo and Lady Kaede where at Souten's house. Who was downstairs and making Souta shout and curse like that?

"I don't care!" an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice screamed. "I need to talk to her, twerp. You aren't going to stop me!" I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I heard Souta shouting for the person to stop. I got up and dusted my pants, moving everything and getting my katanas from their hiding place in my back.

The door opened to reveal Inuyasha. If you think that I would lower my katanas, then you are mistaken. As a matter of fact, I just raised my katanas higher.

"What do you want?" I growled. It took all my strenght not to transform and cut him down to size. I saw Souta come behind Inuyasha and gave me an apoligethic look. I nodded and told him to go outside. I would yell if I needed him here. He nodded and left, but not before giving Inuyasha a death look. I almost chuckled at my brother's over-protectiveness towards me and Shippo.

"Look, Kagome, we need to talk." he said as he ran a hand through his locks of silver hair. I sighed and wished that I could hug him and tell him that I love him, but I wouldn't.

"We have nothing to talk about." I told him icyly. I put my katanas away and gathered all of my supplies. I went downstairs and put everything in the living room. I went back upstairs, with Inuyasha following me like a love sick puppy. I would have laughed at that if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Yes we do Kagome." he insisted. "It's about what happened 2 days ago. I love you but-" I interrupted him, taking my katanas out again.

"In love, there are no buts. In love, there is trust and faith." I said and attacked Inuyasha. I did a kick and nailed him in the chest. He staggered and regained his posture. I swung at him again, but he blocked it.

"I don't want to hit you!" Inuyasha said as he blocked my attacks. I started to use my katanas and Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga.

"Really! Well, you could break my heart, but you can't hit me?" I yelled at him while trying to nail him in the leg. I only managed to cut him a little. I switched my katanas trying to confuse him, but it didn't work.

"What are you talking about? How could I break your heart if I haven't seen you for the last couple of days?" he asked. I swung harder and managed to scratch him in the cheek and give him a bruise in his right leg.

"Oh for the love of God!" he yelled. He pinned me to the wall and clasped something to my wrists. I widen my eyes. He put a type of bracelets that would drain your power and basically make you a weak mortal.

"No," I whispered. Not these bracelets. "NO! Get the off!Get them off!" I cried.

"Not again. I don't want Zume to die again! I don't want to die!" I cried. Inuyasha pinched me in the back of my neck and I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

X- Inuyasha's POV

As much as I love Kagome, she was crazy. She started screaming her brother's name and not wanting to die. I picked her up and licked two small wounds she had.

"What happened to her!" Souta asked when I settled her in the couch. I knew Miroku was coming with the others. I had ran into him on my way here.

"Nothing. We were talking things out when she passed out." I lied. I knew the kid didn't buy it, but he didn't have the chance to snap at me. The doorbell rang.

"Hey guys. We're back. And we brought food!" Miroku said. He dropped the bags, but Sesshomaru and Kouga caught them.

"What in the seven hells happened to her?" Miroku asked. Souta shrugged and pointed at me.

"Eat first. Then I'll explain." I said as Sango and I passed out the Panda Express. We saved some food for Kagome for when she would wake up. While we were eating, I explained what happened in the room.

"You idiot!" Souta shouted when I finished. "You know damn well how you hurt her." I gave him a very confused looked.

"Yesterday morning, around 5:30 am, Kagome saw you with the Kinky Hoe of Kikyo. She heard Kikyo say that you guys were going to go out and have some 'fun'. And I don't mean play video games or 'Clue'. I mean the job that Kikyo has in the weekends." Souta snapped.

I laughed and laughed. I alemost fell out of the my seat next to Kagome's unconcious body.

"That was a joke. She asked me out. I replied yes because I wasn't even going to show up." I explained. Souta rolled his eyes.

"How about when you kissed her?" he asked me.

"I didn't kiss her. I leaned into her ear to whisper something to her." I explained.

"What did you tell her?" Ayame asked.

"I told her to skip the dinner and to go straight to the hotel. She agreed." I said.

"What for? Did you even show up?" Rin asked me.

"I might be stupid, but i'm not that stupid. I sent some guy over instead." I said.

"That's cold." Miroku said laughing. Souta still had doubt in me.

"What about when-" Souta never finished because Kagome started to stir.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was two silver bracelets." Kagome said groggily. Miroku offered her some food. Kagome said no.

"Can I have some asprin. I have a killer hangover." Kagome said. I eyed her. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I was drinking and smoking." she replied. I suddenly felt like a mother.

"Why the fuck are you doing that shit? Tell me Kagome." I said as I got her by the shoulders.

"FOR THE SAME REASON I CUT MYSELF!" Kagome yelled at me. The others went wide-eyes. Kagome instantly slapped her mouth.

"Kags, is this true? Do you cut yourself?" asked Miroku. Kagome put her head down in shame. She removed her mouth and said yes.

"Why Kagome? Why do you do this?" asked Sango.

"Because, my sister has gone through a lot of shit. She has been through so much, she no longer knows what to do!" Souta screamed as he ran towards me.

"Kagome, you said that you were going to tell us about everything. So start talking." Miroku said.

"Kagome, you need to telll us right now, about what happened in your past if you want us to help you." Ayame said quietly. The others agreed.

"Fine, as long as _he _leaves." Kagome said, pointing to me with her head

"What? Why? Why can't I stay. I also want to help you!" I half said/half yelled. Kagome gave me a cold death look that could have put Medusa to shame.

"Why? Well, because you hurt me. I thought you were different, but you're not. Okay, you hurt me just like Drake, and like Naraku, and practically every other guy whom I have known." she said in a tearful voice. How have I hurt her. I haven't seen her for the past- wait a minute.

"Who's this Drake guy?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Another ass in my past." she simply replied. She looked at her wrist and started to remove her arm warmers. One of her fingers brushed over the demon bracelets and she stopped.

"Kagome...what's wrong?" Sesshomaru said, hesitating first. Kagome lifted up her wrist and got a very good view of the bracelets. Horror and sadness was written all over her face, eyes, and aura.

"No, not again. Not these." Kagome cried. "Get them off me! Get them off! I don't want to...Zume...NO...NO..." she cried.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Kagome!" I yelled at her. She seemed really out of it. Like the bracelets were making her remember about her brother Zume.

"Get them off! I don't him to die! Don't kill Zume. Don't kill him!" Kagome cried. Souta had come up to her and hugged her trying to soothe her. Unfortunately, Kagome kept crying about Zume and death.

I got fed up with her crying. I just couldn't stand women crying, especially if I was the one who caused it. I was in some sort of way just like my father, a big softie a heart. But I'll never admitt it.

Anyways, I went up to Kagome and took the bracelets off. I tossed them somewhere, not really caring at the moment. "Start talking." was all that I said. Kagome looked at me with her tearful, hazel eyes. I tore my heart, because I love her smile and laugh.

Kagome then began her story of her family's death...

* * *

**X- Flashback About 12 years ago Hong Kong, China**

_"Mommy, where's daddy?" a 4 year old Kagome asked her mother who was busy trying to break her 2 year old brother's fever. _

_"He'll be here soon. Now, lay down. Both you and Souta are terribly sick." Ms. Kira Higurashi said. She soaked the cloth in cold water and dabbed Souta's head._

_"It's not fair. Why are me and Souta sick and Nikki and Toboy aren't?" Kagome complained to her mom._

_"Sweetie, just because you guys are twins, that doesn't mean that you guys can get sick at the same thing." Kira said.  
_

_" Mamma!" Souta chirped as Kira tried to give him some medicine. She finally got it down Souta's throat and turned to face Kagome. "Come on Kagome, time for your medicine."_

_"Awww! Mommy, I don't want to! It tastes icky and it hurts my throat." Kagome said._

_"It's not my fault that you were out in the cold, without a jacket, and in shorts none the less." Kira said._

_"But I told you, it was Zumes fault. He told me that..." Kagome was interrupted by several loud bangs and some screams. _

_"What in the world?" Kira said. Zume came into the room, his left shoulder was bleeding and had a hole in it._

_"Zume, what happened?" Kira said as she tended her 11 year old son's wound._

_"Onigumo and his son Naraku are downstairs. They want the Crystal and The Shikon No Tama. They have guns and a couple of demons with them downstairs. I was shot and Dad is trying to protect us." Zume said._

_"Zume, are you going to be okay?" asked a concern Kagome. She had tears in her eyes. Kagome loved Zume and always looked up to him. Zume looked at his baby sister and gave a reassuring smile._

_"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I am a full demon and I will heal quicker." Zume bragged. Kagome smiled. She knew that her brother always had way too much pride in him._

_"Mom, Dad said to get Kagome, Souta, Nikki, and Toboy, and get the hell out of here." Zume said as he stood up. _

_"Zume, where do you think you're going?" Kira said as she gather up somethings in a duffel bag._

_"Downstairs to stall. Go to the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo, Japan until this whole thing blows over. There is a boat that can take you. Use all the money you can to get out." Zume said as he opened the door. Kagome sniffed the air and many things hung in the air._

_"Zume, are you going to come back?" Kagome asked. Zuem looked at his sister and ruffled her hair._

_"Of course kiddo. I love you and I will see you later. Right now, I gotta go and help Kiba and Dad." Zume said and went downstairs. _

_"Come one Kagome, let's get going, shall we?" Nikki said as she jumped out the window. Kagome nodded and let her wings come out. Her wings were no longer a shiny silver, but a a grayish color. Kagome jumped out the window and flew to her mother's car. Suddenly, something grabbed Kagome's ankle._

_"MOMMY! Help me!" Kagome said as she struggled against the demon. The wolf demon was squeezing Kagome so that she would pass out. The last thing kagome remembered was seeing her dad who was bleeding in his side and Kiba who was missing an arm.

* * *

_

_X- Hours later in the Hong Kong docks. _

_The first thing that Kagome saw when she woke up was Onigumo. He was laughing. Kagome saw that Nikki, Toboy, and Souta were tied up as well. They were also unconcious and were bleeding from their heads. Kiba and Zume were about 10 feet away from her. They were semi-concious, but their youkia power was useless since they were wearing demon bracelets. _

_"Onigumo, let the kids go. This is between you and me." Arito said. His mate/wife was right next to him. She trembeling and her shirt was ripped. She had a long gash across her stomach. Arito and Kira were tied up and were right across from Kagome. _

_"Kukukuku. Now, what would be the fun of that?" Onigumo said._

_"You leave my mommy and daddy alone, you big moron!" Kagome yelled. Onigumo looked at her._

_"I thought that the gas knocks out demons for about half a day?" Onigumo said, thinking._

_"It does, she's just not a full demon." Kiba said coughing up blood._

_"What do you mean she's not full demon. Both her parents are inu-youkias. How can she not be full demon?" Onigumo yelled as he picked up Kiba and threw him to the ground when he didn't answer. _

_"Tell me why the little wench isn't a full demon!" Onigumo said, throwing a fit._

_"Why! Onigumo, I never knew you were the type to throw girly fits." Arito said bravely. Here he was, his life was in the hands of his enemy, and he just talked back to him._

_Onigumo just smirked as his lackeys placed demon bracelets on Arito and Kira. Then he seperated the mates. He left Arito were he was and dragged Kira towards the middle of the docks. _

_"What are you doing?" Zume screamed as he tried to get up. The lackeys got his head and kiba's and made them watch._

_** RAPE SCENCE   
**_

_"Watch and enjoy the show." Onigumo smirked as he completely removed Kira's top. He started to touch her every where._

_"NO, NO, STOP! LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE! DON'T HURT HER!"Kagome screamed. Her siblings and her father started to scream. Kagome would have continued to scream, but the man holding her was starting to tighten his grip._

_"SILENCE!" Onigumo screamed. Zume didn't shut up and and the guy holding him punched him in the stomach. Zume semi-relaxed. They put even stronger demon bracelets on Zume. Kira's screams were muffled because, not only was she wearing the bracelets, but there was a gag in her mouth. _

_Onigumo removed her torn skirt and then he removed his shirt. He started to touch Kira in all the wrong places. Arito was growling, but stopped when one of Onigumo's men broke his arm. Onigumo loosened his pants. You could tell that he was aroused by the large bulge in his pants. Onigumo completely removed his pants and boxers. Kagome almost threw up by the sight.  
_

_He, then, slowly at first enter Kira. Her screams got louder and stronger. Onigumo slapped her and entered her completely. He slammed into to her without a care. Kira was in pain. (_No, she's not a virgin. She already has kids idiots)_and Atiro was sooo mad . Kagome was crying._

_Finally, Onigumo finished with Kira, who was bleeding all over. He got dressed, much to Kagome's relief.  
_

_**END OF RAPE **_

_"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime, shall we?" Onigumo said as he snapped her head. _

_"NO, NO! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up, wake up!" Kagome screamed. Nikki, who had woken up, was crying silently. Souta and Toboy woke up, and instantly knew that their mom was dead. They cried. _

_"How could you? What do you want?" Zume screamed. Onigumo told his men to amek him stand up, but to hold him back. Then, he spin kicked and nailed Zume in the stomach._

_"What's wrong?" Zume said as he coughed up blood. "You need these men to help you try and kill me? How pathetic!" Zume said. Onigumo smirked and got out a sword. He used the sword and made an X across Zume's chest. Then Onigumo impaled the sowrd in Zume's leg. Every one with a sensitve nose could smell death coming._

_"Asshole. One day, you will burn in Hell!" Zume said as Onigumo shoved the sword into Zume's stomach. _

_"NO! NO! Zume! Big Brother! Don't go! Please!" Kagome said. She somehow broke free of the man holding her and the ropes. Kagome ran to her brother and hed his head in her lap. _

_"Kags, please don't cry. Smile for me!" Zume said weakly.Kagome tried to smile and just gave her brother a teary smile._

_"Kagome, please take care of your brothers and sister. I love you, my Ryo." Zume said. Kagome could no longer hear his heart beat. _

_"Zume, please wake up. Please." Kagome begged silently. Kagome's dad had also died since his mate was dead, plus he had a bluthole in the middle of his forehead.  
_

_"Kiba, what do we do now?" Kagome asked her older brother. _

_"We get the fuck out of here. To much death." Kiba said as he untied Souta, Toboy, and Nikki. They then ran like hell. They knew that Onigumo and his men were right behind them._

_"Kiba, why are we going this way?" asked Nikki. Kiba just said, "We warned Grandpa the day before so he should be in the Western docks. He shouuld be there with a bat ot take us to Tokyo. Now, run and we'll talk later." Kiba said as he duck into an alley. They arrived to the dock within minuntes. _

_"Grandpa?" Kiba asked around. It was now the middle of the night, but Kiba could see well. His grandfather, however, couldn't since he wasn't a demon. _

_"Right here, Kiba." A man dressed in priest robes said from where he stood in a boat. _

_"Here, take my borthers and sisters. Onigumo and his men are coming. I'll stall and you guys go." Kiba said as he handed Toboy ans Souta to Jii-chan._

_"What if something happens to you?" Jii-cahn asked his grandson. Kiba just shrugged. _

_"I don't care. I just want my younger siblings to be safe." Kiba said. He kissed everyone on the top of their heads. _

_"Nikki, you're now the oldest. Take care of everyone, okay." Kiba said. Nikki nodded._

_"But, big bro, you're coming back, right?" asked Kagome. Kiba didn't respond, but ran towards Onigumo and his men. Jii-chan started the boat. He gave everyone blankets and some food. _

_Kagome looked back to see her older brother getting killed...

* * *

_

OMG! There you go. This is only half of Kagome's secrets. There is still one about Lady Kaede and how Jii-chan and her brother and sister died.

Please review. I will update every week if I get reviews. Thanks for all those who did review.

**_  
_**


	14. My Story Part 2

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS. THANKS A LOT! I WOULD NAME YOU GUYS, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS ESPECIALLY GOOD! LOTS OF SECRETS REVEALED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I WROTE. **

**A/N Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in Myoga's care when they were little. Now, Myoga runs Inuyasha's half of the company until he becomes of age. **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME BEATING UP AND KILLINGS!

* * *

**

Last Time... Flashback.

_"Grandpa?" Kiba asked around. It was now the middle of the night, but Kiba could see well. His grandfather, however, couldn't since he wasn't a demon. _

_"Right here, Kiba." A man dressed in priest robes said from where he stood in a boat. _

_"Here, take my borthers and sisters. Onigumo and his men are coming. I'll stall and you guys go." Kiba said as he handed Toboy ans Souta to Jii-chan._

_"What if something happens to you?" Jii-cahn asked his grandson. Kiba just shrugged. _

_"I don't care. I just want my younger siblings to be safe." Kiba said. He kissed everyone on the top of their heads. _

_"Nikki, you're now the oldest. Take care of everyone, okay." Kiba said. Nikki nodded._

_"But, big bro, you're coming back, right?" asked kagome. Kiba didn't respond, but ran towards Onigumo and his men. Jii-chan started the boat. He gave everyone blankets and some food. _

_Kagome looked back to see her older brother getting killed...

* * *

_

This Time...Inuyasha's POV

Ch. 14 My Story Part 2

I couldn't believe my ears. No wonder Kagome had so much rage in her when she would not submitt to Naraku.

"Kagome, I know that that is only half. We need to know the other half of your story." Sango said softly as she hugged her best friend, who has grown like a sister to her.

"Kagome, I promised you that our opinion wouldn't change and it hasn't. In fact, I think we love you even more. You aren't the type of person who deserves to suffer." Sesshomaru said. i was shocked.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshomaru?" I growled at Sesshomaru.

"He's right here, idiot." He says and bonks me in the head.

"You didn't have to hit me jackass." I told him and tried to punch his jaw. Soon, we get into a wrestling match and shouting insults to and fro.

"Moron!"

"Man-whore!"

"Ass!"  
"Prick!"

"Ass-wipe!"

"Bite me!"

"No thanks, don't want to get rabies!"

"Dumb-ass!"

"Mother fucker!

"Bitch!"

"I am not a girl!" That last one created serious damage to me. That's what I get for calling the Sesshomaru Takahashi a bitch. I knew that the kick was going to leave a mark. There was a noise that caught my attention. Laughter.

I looked at Kagome and saw that she was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. I glad I made her laugh. Now, to get her to tell me why was she mad at me.

"Kagome, can you tell me why are you mad at me?" I asked her. Her laughter stopped and she looked at me like if I was the one who caused her pain.

"Why! Why! cause you hurt me. You said you loved me and then the next morning I find you kissing that Kinky Hoe! explain that to me!" she said angrily. I love it when she gets angry. She looks so damn sexy!

"I'd be more than happy to. I already explained it to your brother and Miroku and they understood." I said. I heard her mutter "traitors." but still continued.

"In the morning I was on my way here to apoligize for my behavior-"

"That's hard to believe." about half of the people in the room said. I growled at them and they glared at me.

"Anyways, Kikyo came up to me. I got a brilliant idea and decided to play along. She invited to out on a date and then have some fun. I said okay. She was about to leave when I pulled her back and whispered her to skip the dinner and go straight to the motel."

"But I thought that..."Kagome trailed off. I laughed.

"No way.I would never kiss that bitch. I never even showed up. I sent someone else to go with Kikyo." I explained. Kagome 'ooh-ed' satisfied with my explanation.

"Now, tell us how did Nikki, Toboy, and Jii-chan died." Miroku said. Kagome sighed and began the second part of the story.

* * *

X- Flashback- About 6 years ago.

_After her parents and brothers' death, Kagome went to live with Jii-chan in Tokyo. All of the Higurashis were originally born in Tokyo. Kagome and Nikki didn't want to live in Tokyo, so Jii-chan and his wife, Lady Kaede sold their place and moved to France. The led comfortable lives until one day._

_Kagome was walking home with her sister. They were 6 years old. They heard a group of girls giggling and laughing. Kagome tried to listen, but she didn't have excellent hearing like her sister. Kagome turned to her sister. Nikki was concentrating on what they were saying._

_"Sister, what are those girls saying?" Kagome asked. Nikki looked at her younger twin sister. She felt that it was her duty to protect her sister and brothers from anything that might hurt them._

_"Nothing, sister. They are just gossiping. Let's get home before Jii-chan calls the FBI and the Navy." Nikki said. Kagome laughed and agreed. Nikki knew she was lying. Those girls had somehow found out about what happened to her parents and brothers a couple of years ago. She just prayed that no one else would find out. _

_Nikki didn't pray hard enough because the next day everyone in the entire school was talking about what happened in the Hong Kong Docks._

_"Nikki, you knew about this,right?" Kagome asked. Nikki merely gulped and nodded. Kagome sighed and they went running home during their break. They went straight home and told Jii-chan what happened. They immediately packed and moved to Boston. _

_Kagome and Nikki where getting adjusted to their lives in Boston. In about 2 months, they had to move again because somehow, someone had found out about what had happen in the docks. Kagome started to believe everything was her fault. Whenever someone would find out about what happened in the docks, they would move._

_After moving from Boston, the Higurashis went to Chicago, London, Sidney, and then Los Angeles. By the time the Higurashis moved to Los Angeles, Nikki and Kagome were 10 years old and Souta and Toboy were 8 years old. Kagome and Nikki were in jr. high and Toboy and Souta were in elementary._

_While in their jr. high, Kagome met a guy named Drake. They became great friends. Kagome thought that she loved Drake and that he loved her back. One day, Kagome had just come back from going to the movies with Drake, and she was sitting in the living room with her sister talking. The doorbell rang and Jii-chan answered it._

_"Hello, and who are you?" Jii-chan asked Drake and some bulging men. Jii-chan had not seen Drake before. Drake merely showed Jii-chan a gun and he stepped back._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Jii-chan replied angrily. Nikki and Kagome went to see what was the commotion about. Kagome's eyes light up when she saw Drake. _

_"Drake what are you doing here? And who are those men?" Kagome asked. Drake just told her to shut up. The men stepped in and started to check everything._

_"What are you doing?" Nikki asked the men. One of them slapped her hard. Kagome's eye watered._

_"Why are you doing this Drake?" Kagome asked with her head down. "I thought you loved me." Drake laughed and grabbed my chin to make me look at him._

_"Do you think that I would love a worthless pathetic half-breed like you? The only reason I was being your friend was to get the Shikon No Tama and the Crystal. Now, be a good girl, and tell me where are the Sacred Objects." Drake said. Kagome shook her head and Drake slapped her._

_"Bitch, tell me right now, where are the Sacred Objects?" Drake spat. Kagome laughed._

_"I ain't claimed, sweetheart." Kagome said in a low voice as her transformation began. Her wings grew out of place and they were red with black streaks instead of black with red streaks. Her smokey hazel eyes turned to a midnight black, and her hair, claws, and fangs grew longer and sharper. _

_"Wow, so you transformed. That's not enough to stop me, little girl." Drake said. Kagome hissed at him and instantly killed him. Kagome smirked, still in her tranformation. _

_Nikki was on the floor, getting beaten up by the goons. Kagome kills them and then turns to Nikki. Nikki was on the gournd bleeding from her mouth and side._

_"Sis, you need to stop. If you don't, then you'll end up killing more people." she whispered. Kagome knew that her sister was dying. She let out a mornful howl and felt something sticking to her back. She turned around and found out that Jii-chan had stuck and offuda on her. _

_"Kagome, don't kill him. He's Jii-chan, only here to help you." Nikki said.Kagome didn't listen and grabbed Jii-chan by the neck. She growled at his and had a satisfactory smirk from all the fear radiating off of him._

_"You think you can hurt me with just a stupid piece of paper? Wrong! Now, perish!" Kagome said. She was about to crack Jii-chan's neck, but something hit her in her left leg. She looked down and saw that Toboy had scratched her._

_"Little asshole, you are going to regret that." Kagome said as she snapped Jii-chan's neck. By now, they had a crowd because the neighbors had heard Nikki's screaming. Kagome made a swipe for Toboy and just managed to scratch his face. One of the neighbors tried to stop Kagome, but she merely killed him without flinching._

_Two more neighbors came with demon ropes and bracelets. Kagome flinched, rememebering Zume's death, and killed the two men without hesitation. Kagome turned to Toboy who was hugging Nikki's semi-lifeless body._

_"Get the fuck away from my sister." Kagome said. She again made a swipe for Toboy, but he moved at the last moment and Nikki took the blow. Kagome's eyes widen. _

_"No, Nikki. Sis, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome cried. Lady Kaede tried to soothe Kagome' but ended have her eye poked out. Kagome was now ever more furios and made a dash for Toboy. Souta was upstairs hiding because his older twin brother told him to stay safe. Kagome went all over Los Angeles and killed two people. So she decided to go back to her house and that's when she caught his scent._

_The crowd was long gone and some people had come and taken the dead bodies. Lady Kaede didn't go to the hospital. She cleaned her wound herself and covered her eye with an eye patch. Toboy had a sprained wrist and some scratches on his face. Lady Kaede knew that Kagome was going to come back to finish her off and Toboy._

_"Come out come out where ever you are." Kagome said in a sing-song voice when she arrived to her house. She instantly smelled Lady Kaede's fear and killed her by impaling her claws into Lady Kaede's heart. Kagome sniffed around and finally found Toboy who was hiding in the basement._

_"You little brat. I hope you're happy. You made me kill my sister. You also attacked me hoping that I would let go of that old man." Kagome said. She used her miko energy and sent Toboy into a wall. She used her miko powers to break his arm and then Kagome punched him really hard in the face. She continued to beat him up until she saw his terrified look._

_Kagome gasped and looked at her bloody hands. "Oh gods, what have I done?" Kagome said as she dropped to the ground. She saw Toboy's brusied body and went to hug him. She had returned to her normal self. Toboy opened his eyes and looked at his older sister._

_"Kags, please don't cry. It's not your fault that you attacked me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten you mad. I'm sorry." Toboy said. He coughed up blood. Kagome cried and held his brother._

_"Please, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and Nikki, Jii-chan, and Lady Kaede." Kagome cried. Toboy just nodded and kissed Kagome in the cheek._

_"Kags, remember what Daddy used to tell us. Burn rubber, not your soul. It may be raining blood, but no matter what, you are the angel of death." Toboy said. He coughed more blood and Kagome smelled death around him. Toboy's body finally went limp and Kagome let out a mournful howl. Souta had come out of his hiding place and also let a howl. _

_Kagome searched through-out the house, looking for Lady Kaede. The house was a complete mess, looking like a bomb just went off. She finally found Lady Kaede and remembered a spell. She broke a corner of the Crystal and embended in Lady Kaede's heart. _

_"Child, ye have returned to normal. Now, ye cannot repeat the spell since ye have already used it." Lady Kaede said when Kagome finished explaining everything. _

_"What! I was hoping to use the spell to revive Toboy and Jii-chan." Kagome said. Souta was upstairs with Toboy's body and kagome and Lady Kaede were with Jii-chan's body._

_"Well, child, ye may have revived thou, but thou is not completely revived. Only half of my soul is here. The other half died. Now, child, first we wrap Toboy's and Jii-chan's body. Then we shall talk." Kagome nodded and followed her grandmother's instructions. Kagome called some people to have her families funeral in one week. She informed as many relatives as possible. The funeral was going to be in Tokyo, Japan in the Higurashi Shrine. _

_Kagome sang in her families funeral. Miroku was there for the funeral. After the funeral, Kagome, Souta, and Lady Kaede moved to New York City. There, Kagome met Yuu and Tye. She felt that she could somewhat trust them. Together, they joined a gang that was named 'The Devil's Hand.' They over ruled the leader and changed the name to 'Red Dragons' Black Shadow.' _

_Kagome was walking home one day when she met Shippo. Shippo was being followed by the Thunder Brothers so he hid underneath a park bench. Kagome killed the Thunder Brothers and adopted Shippo as her own. The Higurashis decided to go and move to Tokyo to have a fresh start since they had a better family.

* * *

_There you go. I'm sorry if I made mistakes. My little brother is practically pushing me off the computer. Thanks persons for the reviews. I have to go and operate an zuchinnii. Thanks!

**_  
_**


	15. Weaknesses

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS. THANKS A LOT! I WOULD NAME YOU GUYS, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS ESPECIALLY GOOD! LOTS OF SECRETS REVEALED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I WROTE. **

**A/N I COULD HAVE REVIEWED EARLIER, BUT MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A BITCH AND WAS WAY TO SLOW. BY THE WAY, I EARLIER WROTE IN LIKE THE 4 OR 5 CHAPTER THAT IZAIYOU WAS ALIVE. CHANGE THE NAME AND PRETEND THAT IT WAS MYOUGA THAT INUYASHA WAS TALKING TO. SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. AFTER MY COMPUTER WAS FIXED, I WENT TO MY AUNT'S HOUSE FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS. I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'HOLIDAY' BY GREEN DAY. I DO HAVE THE CD AND A COUPLE OF PINS, BUT THAT'S IT.

* * *

**

Last Time... Flashback.

_"Child, ye have returned to normal. Now, ye cannot repeat the spell since ye have already used it." Lady Kaede said when Kagome finished explaining everything. _

_"What! I was hoping to use the spell to revive Toboy and Jii-chan." Kagome said. Souta was upstairs with Toboy's body and kagome and Lady Kaede were with Jii-chan's body._

_"Well, child, ye may have revived thou, but thou is not completely revived. Only half of my soul is here. The other half died. Now, child, first we wrap Toboy's and Jii-chan's body. Then we shall talk." Kagome nodded and followed her grandmother's instructions. Kagome called some people to have her families funeral in one week. She informed as many relatives as possible. The funeral was going to be in Tokyo, Japan in the Higurashi Shrine. _

_Kagome sang in her families funeral. Miroku was there for the funeral. After the funeral, Kagome, Souta, and Lady Kaede moved to New York City. There, Kagome met Yuu and Tye. She felt that she could somewhat trust them. Together, they joined a gang that was named 'The Devil's Hand.' They over ruled the leader and changed the name to 'Red Dragons' Black Shadow.' _

_Kagome was walking home one day when she met Shippo. Shippo was being followed by the Thunder Brothers so he hid underneath a park bench. Kagome killed the Thunder Brothers and adopted Shippo as her own. The Higurashis decided to go and move to Tokyo to have a fresh start since they had a better family.

* * *

_

This Time... Inuyasha's POV

Ch. 15 WEAKNESSESS.

I couldn't believe it. Kagome thinks that she killed her own family.

"Kags, it's not your fault that you attacked those people. You were just trying to protect your sister. It's not your fault, since your youkia blood took over you." I told her. Kagome was sobbing quietly. Kagome turned to look at me. Her mascara was running down her face, her hair was messy, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yes it is. If I had better control-" I interrupted her.

"Kags, no one has control of their demon side until they mate. Not even me. Heck, I transformed a couple of times and practically killed Sesshomaru." I said. Sess and I chuckled at the memories.

"One time when Inuyasha transformed, he tried to swipe my arm and my dad's leg. We luckily managaed to get him Tetsusaiga on time so that he only gave me a scratch." Sesshomaru said.

"A sratch? I gave you a deep gash, asshole." I growled at him. Kagome laughed and she got up. Her knees gave out and before she could fall, I caught her. I carried her to her room and set her on the bed, leaving the others to talk about what just happened.

"Koiishi? What's wrong?" I asked her when she started to cry.

"Inuyasha, the other day why did you leave me? Huh? I read your thoughts. You said that you were better off without me. That Kikyo was right." Kagome cried. My features soften and I chuckled.

"Listen, Kagome. Something about you draws me to you. You have beauty, attitude, and brains all in one body. Kags, you're a very special person. You're always different one way. Kags, what I had thought is something that I reconsidered. When I got home, I realized something." I paused to take a breath.

"What? That you think I'm a filthy half-breed. That you hate me and wished you never met me?" Kagome accused me. She was going to talk some more, but I closed her mouth with mine.

"Kags," I panted when we broke apart, "I realized that I don't hate you. Yet I don't like you."

"You don't like me?" Kagome interrupted me.

"Yup. I don't like you 'cause I love you." I confessed. I looked at her to find out that she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave if you want me to." I said, slowly getting up. Kagome grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"Puppy." Kagome said. I stopped at the nickname she gave me. "Puppy, I thought...I mean...Puppy, I...I guess the feeling is mutual." Kagome stammared.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked her. I had an idea, but then I was sort of dense.

"I love you, Puppy." Kagome said. Her head was down. I lifted her head and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed her. We broke for air minutes later.

"Even after all that I have caused, you still love me?" Kagome said. ONe of her black tears fell on my hand. I cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. She had black trails of tears running down her cheeks. I guess she has been crying a lot lately.

"Kags, after all you have been through, that makes me love you more. It shows that you're really strong. Most people would just give up and try to suicide themselves. But you didn't." I said. I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder.

"Koiishi, please stop crying. I hate seeing you sad." I said. She laughed.

"Who knew that the great tough Inuyasha Takahashi was a big softie inside." Kagome laughed. I chuckled and Kagome tried to stand up but her knees gave out.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and picked her bridal style.

"Let's get some food." We went downstairs to find everyone playing turth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. Right now, Sango had dared Kouga to prank call Principle Hushi.

"Yes, helloo?" Kouga said in a fake Southern accent. "I'm calling 'bout the 90 lbs. of mustrad you ordered...I don't know...What you do with the mustard is none of my business...But what about the 90 lbs. of mustard?...Alright then...So long." Kouga finished.

The rest of the gang was laughing. They noticed that Kagome and I were downstairs and made room for us. I handed Kagome her food and she ate as we continued to play.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Pick." Rin said. I thought for a moment before I chose dare.

"Okay, I dare you to hug Sesshomaru and tell him you love him." I gagged and Sesshomaru whined.

"But I'm too young to die!" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, shut up Fluffy!" I got up and gave him a hug. I told him I loved him quietly and returned to my seat. The others just smiled and conitnued.

"Okay, Miroku, Pick!" I said. Miroku said double dare and I grinned. I knew he regretted it and heard him gulped.

"I double dare you to dress up as a woman." I said. Kagome, who was drinking strawberry soda (yyuuuuuuummmmmmmm!), spitted out the soda.

"WHAT?" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Look at it this way. Now you'll see how gay Miroku really is," I camly stated. Kouga, Ayame, and Souta were laughing on the floor. Miroku sighed but agreed. He went to Kagome's room and put on her make-up and clothes.

"How long do I have to stay in _these_ clothes?" Miroku said, stressing out the word 'these'.Kagome looked up from her food and said "HEY! What's wrong with my clothes!" Miroku and everyone else sweatdropped and said "Nothing!"

"Oh, okay!" Kagome said happily and went back to eating her food. I sweatdropped. Kagome can have really weird mood swings.

"So, anyways, how long till I can change?" Miroku asked again. I grinned and replied, "Till the game finishes." The rest of the game we kept fooling around. And it was more hilarious because Miroku asked Sango to bear his child at the exact moment that Lady Kaede came in. She looked at Sango and Miroku strangely but said nothing.

That and also Miroku groped himself and that got me and Kouga to piss on our pants.

* * *

X-Monday at School. No One's POV

Kagome had woken up late and had to speed to get to school. She arrived into her first period cursing like there was no tomorrow. When she finally sat down, Inuyasha burst out laughinmg. The rest of the class either chuckled or giggled.

"It's not funny! Stupid, idiotic assholes. They should really lay off the donuts." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha laughed again and the teacher sighed.

"Ms. Higurashi, would you like to go outside and continue talking to yourself?" the teacher asked. Inuyasha had to stiffle a laugh.

"Okay, sensei. First of all, I would not like to go outside because sitting on the floor hurts my ass like a mother fucker. And secondly, I am not talking to myself. I am talking to Casper, the friendly ghost. And thirdly, I was not talking. I was cursing and muttering." Kagome concluded as she sat down. Everyone gave her a strange look before they went back to learning/teaching/sleeping.

* * *

X- Lunch Time (Too lazy to write about the other classes)

Inuyasha and the gang sat in their usual table in the back, where only the punks sat at. Kagome was very hyper and kept saying stupid things. She would even pay attention during class.

"Ryo, are you okay?" Miroku asked Kagome as she skipped. Kagome Higurashi never skips. Ever.

"Yeah, I just quit smoking." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru and Miroku froze.

"WHAT! WHY!" They screamed.

"Wierd. Most people are happy when someone quits smoking." Sango said. Ayame and Rin shurggred and Kouga and Inuyasha scratched their heads.

"Yeah, well for Kagome, smoking is a neccessity," Miroku said.

"Kinda like how Inuyasha needs ramen or else he'll be acting strange." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eyes widen and he screamed.

"No. Don't take my ramen. It's good! I want my ramen!" Inuyasha cried. He kept chanting over and over again until Kouga slapped him and got him out of his state.

"Thanks man." Inuyahsa said. Kouga slapped him again.

"I'm already out of it!" Inuyasha said. Kouga shrugged.

"I know. That was for me Red." Kouga said. Inuyasha growled at him, but Kagome did a flip right between him and Kouga.

"Hey Kouga. Did you know that for some spiders when their babies get hungry, the babies actually eat their own mother? It's true!" Kagome said way to energeticly. Rin turned green and Ayame actually puked.

"Ayame, are you pregnant?" Kagome asked innocently. Kouga and Ayame automatically blushed.

"N-no. Wh-why?" Ayame stammered. Kagome shrugged.

"'Cause you just puked and most the time when some one has unprotected sex and then start puking. In about 3 weeks into the preganany, the father, if demon,can already start to smell the baby and the mother starts to get unsual cravings such as ice-cream with sar-" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha who grabbed her and kissed her.

"You talk too much, you know that." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and sat on his lap. Sango poked at the mystery meat.

"Are you sure that this is dead and not alive?" Sango said a little unsure.

"I think the mystery meat is actually rat's stomache." Sesshomaru said. Rin turned green and Ayame puked again.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?" Miroku asked as Kouga held Ayame's hair. Kouga and Sango smacked him in the head.

"Can we get back to the topic here?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone gave confused looks. Sesshomaru sighed.

"The mystery meat." He said. Everyone 'ooh-ed' and as if on cue, the mystery meat on Sango's plate jumped and slugged away. Everyone gave each other strange looks and made a dash for the bathrooms. Inuyasha and the demons had a stronge stomache, but that quickly disappeared when they saw some people actually eat the food. Including Sesshomaru vomitted.

The entire cafeteria grew quiet and threw strange looks at Inuyasha and the gang. The cafeteria people shrugged and continued to eat and talk. Kikyo, however, had been glaring at Kagome all day long, wondering how will she spilt Inuyasha and Kagome up.

"Inuyasha will be mine," Kikyo promised to no one.

* * *

X- Later that Night

It was around 9 pm and the entire gang, excluding Kagome, were at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's mansion. They were all waiting for Kagome to come with some food. She finally came, but with only three cases of beer in each hand.

"Hey guys, I have a suprise." Kagome said. The door opened completely and the gang saw Yuu, Tye and their mates holding pizza boxes, soda cases, and junk food. Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo were there so they brought soda for them.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Kagome asked him.

"What's our suprise?" Kouga asked. Tye and Yuu scowled at Kouga and Inuyasha. They threw them the bags of chips. Inuyasha and Kouga laughed.

"It's shocking to see Inuyasha and Kouga get along for once." Sesshomaru said. The others, minus Souta, Kagome, and Shippo, agreed. Kagome, Souta, and Shippo looked at each other confused.

"You see, before you came cuz, Kouga and Inuyasha would always fight." Miroku explained.

"I guess you helped them become friends over the last couple of weeks." Ayame said. Kagome, Souta, and Shippo 'ooh-ed'. The entire gang sat around the big coffee table, taking the pizza and junk food out. Kagome handed out beers and sodas.

"It's not fair!" Souta whined when Kagome gave him a can of soda.

"Yeah, you guys aren't even old enough to drink." Kohaku said as he opened his can of Pepsi. Kagome shrugged and saw a bag in the corner.

"Hey, Matsura, what about that bag over there?" Kagome asked Yuu. He looked to where she was pointing and smirked.

"Oh, that just contains some Trojans." Yuu said cooly sipping his beer. Everyone's reaction was priceless.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. Yuu laughed out loud and fell out of his chair.

"I was only kidding. If you demons had any common sense, you would sniff out the bag." Yuu said after he recolected himself. Every demon did what Yuu said and smelled one thing, Strawberry Soda.

Sesshomaru's, Tye's, Kagura's, Kaguya's, Souta's, and Shippo's eyes widen. Strawberry Soda was...

Kagome squealed and latched herself onto Yuu. Everyone who knew about Kagome's weakness sighed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome freed Yuu from her grip and went to get the bag. Miroku sighed, knowing very well what the bag contained. He sat next to Inuyasha and placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"My friend, I think I should tell you this before you mate with Kagome." Miroku took a dramatic pause and Inuyasha blushed at the fact of him and Kagome becoming mates. "Kagome has a weakness for strawberries. Anything that has strawberries in it, Kags will eat it or drink it. That's the bear truth my friend."

Inuyasha just shrugged and turned on the radio. The song 'Holiday' by Green Day was coming up next after 'Feel Good, Inc.' by Gozilla finished. Kaguya got a brillent idea.

"Why don't you play along, Kags? Your guitar is out in the trunk." Kaguya said as she finished eating her mint chocolate chip ice-cream (I hate mint chocolate chip ice-cream. YUCK!). Kagome sighed, but nodded. Sesshomaru, the fastest one of them all, went to get Kagome's guitar.

Kagome's giutar was black. There was a silver dragon and in bloody Kanji were the words _Hell's Angel _and also _Sakura Ryo. _The pick was red and in sliver was the name _Inuyasha. _

"Hey, why does your pick have my name on it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. A liht blush appeared on her cheeks, before Kagome answered.

"Oh. Well, I couple of days ago, I did this myself. Don't ask why. Ain't gonna tell you. Not yet anyways." Kagome winked at the last part. The comercial on the radio was over and Kagome started to play the guitar and sing along to the song.

**_  
Say, Hey!_**

_**Hear the sound of the falling rain  
**__**Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
**__**The shame  
**__**The ones who died without a name**_

_**Hear the dogs howling out of key  
**__**To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
**__**A plead, the company lost the war today**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
**__**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**__**On holiday**_

_**Hear the drum pounding out of time  
**__**Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
**__**To find, the money's on the other side**_

_**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
**__**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
**__**A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
**__**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**__**On holiday**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**(Say, Hey!)**_

_**"The representative from California has the floor"**_

_**Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
**__**Bombs away is your punishment  
**__**Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
**__**Who criticize your government  
**__**Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
**__**Kill all the fags that don't agree  
**__**Trials by fire, setting fire  
**__**Is not a way that's meant for me  
**__**Just cause,  
**__**Just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
**__**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**__**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
**__**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
**__**This is our lives on holiday**_

When Kagome finished, everyone was clapping. Inuyasha got up and gave her a kiss. Everyone 'aww-ed' as the two hanyou's made out. Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo made faces.

"Eww, get a room!" Souta yelled as his hero and his sister made out. Kagome flicked him off and Inuyasha and her departed. The guys whistled and the girls clapped.

"What a show. And that Ms. Kagome Higurashi and her partener, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi. Thank you. Next week, they will be in Atlantis!" Miroku said, speaking into a fake microphone. The gang laughed and continued to listen to music, watch movies, and of course, pig out.

* * *

**There you go. That will hopefully satisfied you. The next couple of chapters will be especially juicy. Someone will almost die. That's all I can say. Please review or I will not continue to write. Ja Ne!**


	16. She's Back!

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS. THANKS A LOT! I WOULD NAME YOU GUYS, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS ESPECIALLY GOOD! LOTS OF SECRETS REVEALED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I WROTE. **

**A/N OKAY, I NEED SOME HELP IN ORDER TO WRITE A NEW STORY. ARE THESE THE NAMES OF THE BAND OF SEVEN: JAKOTSU, BANKOTSU, SUIKOTSU, KYOKOTSU, GINKOTSU, RENKOTSU, AND MUKOTSU. PLEASE, IN YOUR REVIEW, TELL ME IF THE NAMES ARE RIGHT OR WRONG. PLEASE! I ALSO DECIDED TO STOP BEING LAZY AND RESPOND TO THE REVIEWS. SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO I DIDN'T RESPOND TO. **

THEDEATHALCHEMIST-- Okay. In English that would mean? I love you anyways, since you love my story. 

SENCELESS-- I know. I can never picture Inuyasha without Kagome and Kagome without Inuyasha. They make such a great couple. Now I have to get Sango and Miroku together. God help me!

**IMPORTANT: MUST READ: I CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM DEMONICHOTTY TO REDSILVERDRAGON3. MY PEN NAME IS NO LONGER DEMONICHOTTY. IT IS REDSILVERDRAGON. THAT IS ALL.

* * *

**

LAST TIME...

When Kagome finished, everyone was clapping. Inuyasha got up and gave her a kiss. Everyone 'aww-ed' as the two hanyou's made out. Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo made faces.

"Eww, get a room!" Souta yelled as his hero and his sister made out. Kagome flicked him off and Inuyasha and her departed. The guys whistled and the girls clapped.

"What a show. And that Ms. Kagome Higurashi and her partner, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi. Thank you. Next week, they will be in Atlantis!" Miroku said, speaking into a fake microphone. The gang laughed and continued to listen to music, watch movies, and of course, pig out.

* * *

THIS TIME... 

CH. 16 She's back!

Next day, Kagome went skateboarding to school with Tye and Yuu. They were talking about riddles.

"Okay, Tye. Spell pin." Kagome said.

"P-I-N" Tye said a little unsure. Kagome rolled her eyes. Tye could be so paranoid.

"Spell sin"

"S-I-N"

"Spell grin."

"G-R-I-N"

"Now, what's a pop can made out of?" Kagome asked.

"Tin!" Tye said proudly.

"Tsk, tsk." Kagome said as they skated. "Pop cans are made out of aluminum, not tin." Tye smacked his head.

"Wait to say aluminum, not tin. Kags, please understand." Tye cried after the hnayou miko, who continued to skate with Yuu, who were both laughing their asses off.

"Okay, if you get this next one right, I'll forget about the one before. Deal?" Kagome said, sticking her hand out. Tye thought for a moment before shaking his best friend's hand.

"Okay, Mr. Tye, spell top." Kagome said.

"T-O-P."

Spell mop."

"M-O-P,"

"Spell crop."

C-R-O-P"

"What do you do at a green light?" Kagome asked. They were near to school that they could see it.

"You stop." Tye said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You stop at a green light? I ain't letting you drive me anywhere from now on!" Kagome exclaimed. She laughed and continued her way to school. Yuu placed his arm on Tye's shoulder.

"She got you good man. She got you good." Yuu said. He skated off, laughing his ass off. Tye growled and made sure to get Kagome and Yuu back. Kagome and Yuu arrived to school laughing while Tye was growling at the two.

"What happened?" Kagura asked. Kaguuya went next to Tye to calm him down.

"I tricked your boyfrined twice!" Kagome said proudly to Kaguya.

"How?" Kagura asked.

"Like this. Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called to her boyfriend, who was currently talking to Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend and jogged over from where she was standing with Kagura, Kaguya and their mates.

"What'cha need?" Inuyasha asked. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso and rested his chin on her neck.

"What's 1+1?" Kagome asked.

"2" Inuyasha said a little unsure.

"What's 3-1?"

"2''

"What's 2-0?" Kagome asked.

"2. Kagome, are you sure you need my help? You forgot to do your math homework, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome slapped his arm.

"Shut the fuck up. Now, answer the question. How many animals of each kind did Moses take on the ark?" Kagome asked.

"Two of each kind, why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome wiggled hout of the hanyou's grasp.

"Inuyasha, you need to be smarter. It wasn't Moses who had the ark, it was Noah." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, look, I really don't wanna have a boyfriend with the IQ of a sasquash."

"Kagome, it's not fair. You tricked me!" Inuyasha whined. He pouted with his puppy eyes and his adorable ears pressed against his skull. Kagome couldn't resist. She kissed him.

"Traitor!" Yuu yelled. Kagome merely flicked him off and continued to kiss Inuyasha. Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango laughed.

"INU-BABY!" a voice shrilled. Time stopped as everyone looked at the entrance of the school. The gang saw Kikyo and her posse looking for Inuyasha.

"Run, don't walk!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomary got into his car and sped off to Tokyo University. (In the mornings, before he bell rings, Sesshomaru is at the high school to talk to his friends. But when the bell rings, he goes to Tokyo U.) Ayame and Kouga went in one direction, while Rin, Sango and Miroku went in the opposite direction. Tye, Yuu, and their mates went to the back of the school and Inuyasha and Kagome went the other way.

"Keep, running!" Inuyasha said. "Dammit, Kags, you're too slow!" Inuyasha said as Kagome tried to keep up.

"Well, excuse me for trying hard to avoid the holes in the-INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed when Inuyasha suddenly threw her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Put me down, right now! Inuyasha, if you don't put me down this instant, then I will-"

"What, Kagome, punish me!" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome. Kagome merely growled and and pouted. They finally got inside the school and made it to first period.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi. Glad you could make it. And is that Ms. Higurashi over your shoulder?" the teacher asked as if this happened everyday. Inuyasha nodded when he barged into the room and his teacher asked questions.

"Yeah, it's me and Kagome." Inuyasha said. He walked over to his seat and Kagome's and finall put her down. When he did, Kagome pulled his hair.

"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I fell nausious." Kagome merely replied. She sat down, and put her head down.

"Opps!" Inuyasha said as he had just dropped Kagome's books. All Kagome did was blow a raspberry at him.

"Well, are you two finished flirting yet or are we going to have to wait?" the t eacher asked. Kagome turned a pale pink and Inuyasha wore a smirk. Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Hold on a sec," he said before he covered Kagome's mouth with his. The kiss lasted about a minute and when they broke apart, the class cheered and hooted, except Kikyo -who was mad- and her posse. Kagome was now beet red and when she sat down, she had her head turned to clam her blush down.

After class, Kagome and Inuyasha rushed to get out to avoid Kikyo. Unfortunately, Kikyo was right behind them. Kagome looked up to the ceiling.

"This must be punishment for something I got away with, right?" Kagome asked to no one. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked up, but saw no one.

"Red, I think Ryu is losing it!" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. Kagome, of course, had heard and smacked Miroku upside the head.

"Gotta learn how to whisper, Snake." Kagome said, tsk tsking. Kikyo and her posse came up to Inuyasha and the other three people.

"Hey, Inu-poo, I was wondering when are we going to go out again. Last time was soooooo much fun!" Kikyo said as she rubbed her hands up Inuyasha's toned chest. (yes, people, he is wearing a shirt and a sweater. It's mid-November. Sorry if I wrote something else)

"Last time was about an year ago." Sango muttered. Kikyo glared at Sango.

"Watch it, Taijiya. I can make your life a living hell." Kikyo snapped as she was nose to nose with Sango. The demon exterminator stepped back, waving her hand as if she was trying to get rid of a stinking smell.

"Too late Kikyo. Your breathe beat you to it." Sango said. Kikyo was about to slap her when Miroku grabbed both of Kikyo's wrist, very painfully, and slammed her into the lockers.

"Lay one hand on my friend and you will be reunited with your precious Naraku." Miroku threatened. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha were shocked. Miroku was never a violent one. But what had shocked Sango more was that Miroku just thought of her as a friend.

"Alright Houshi, don't have a cow." Kikyo rolled her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha, who was growling and hanging tight to Kagome's waist.

"Inuyashie, why don't you leave this loser punk and come hang with me. We'll have way more fun." Kikyo said. Inuyasha was going to retort, when Kagome interrupted.

"Guess what I learned today, Kinky." Kagome asked. She continued without giving a chance for the slut-I mean girl to answer. "It takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 3 to raise my middle finger and say 'SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING WHOREY ASS!" Kagome screamed the last part.

"Inu-baby, did you hear what she called me?" Kikyo said, fake crying. Inuyasha might have a weakness for girls crying, but Kikyo was one exception.

"Yup, and I'm quite proud of her!" Inuyasha said as he rested his chin on Kagome's shoulder. The bell suddenly rang, and everyone scurried to their classes. Sango, however, was sad and upset. She was still thinking about what Miroku had said. During lunch, Kagome had noticed this.

"Pinky, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at Kagome, the hanyou miko she had grown to love as a sister.

"I'm thinking about what Miroku had said during passing periods earlier with Kikyo. Do you think he only thinks of me as a friend?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango, Miroku loves you. It's just that, he really wants to be with you, but he's not really sure." Kagome said. The entire gang was outside, but Sango was sitting in the bottom of the tree with Kagome sitting on the closest and lowest branch.

"Yeah, but how do I know that he loves as a sister or cousin or just as a friend." Sango said. Kagome could here the doubt raiding off Sango's voice. She looked at Miroku who was a couple feet away with the rest of the gang.

"Sango, if he would have said grilfriend, what would you have done?" Kagome asked. Sango thought about it. _'I would have slapped him'_ Sango thought.

"Exactly." Kagome said as if she had read Sango's thoughts. Kagome got off the branch and went to join her boyfriend. Sango began to think about her relationship with Miroku. She remembered all the times that she had rejected him and slapped him.

_'I don't know how could he stand me after all that I have done to him. I mean, I have insulted him, injured him, and not once bothered to see if he was okay. How can he still be friends with me when I treat him less than dirt?' _Sango was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Miroku sitting next to her.

"Sango?" Miroku called for the third time. Sagon finally snapped out of it and looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, we need to talk." Sango said, sounding very serious.

* * *

There you go. Oh-uh. What's going to happen next? Ya never know! Please review. So sorry for all the spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes. My bro is pushing me off the computer, literally. 


	17. Friends, Foes, or Houston

A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I WOULD NAME YOU GUYS, BUT THERE'S A NEW RULE WHERE YOU CAN'T RESPOND TO THE REVIEWS IN YOUR STORY. I STILL THANK YOU GUYS THOUGH. ALSO, INUYASHA, MIROKU, AND SANGO WERE PENPALS. SO, WHEN MIROKU MOVED TO TOYKO, HE ALREADY KNEW INUYASHA AND SANGO. THIS IS INFO FOR LATER ON. SO, WHEN MIROKU AND KOHARU WHERE GOING OUT, INUYASHA AND SANGO DIDN'T KNOW. SO MIROKU DECIDED TO MOVE TO TOYKO SO HE CAN MEET UP WITH HIS PENPAL FRIENDS AND GET AWAY FROM KOHARU. ALSO, JINENJI WILL RETURN. LET'S JUST SAY THAT HE HAD TO GO TO SOME SORT OF FAMILY TRIP.

* * *

LAST TIME...

"Sango, if he would have said grilfriend, what would you have done?" Kagome asked. Sango thought about it. _'I would have slapped him'_ Sango thought.

"Exactly." Kagome said as if she had read Sango's thoughts. Kagome got off the branch and went to join her boyfriend. Sango began to think about her relationship with Miroku. She remembered all the times that she had rejected him and slapped him.

_'I don't know how could he stand me after all that I have done to him. I mean, I have insulted him, injured him, and not once bothered to see if he was okay. How can he still be friends with me when I treat him less than dirt?' _Sango was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Miroku sitting next to her.

"Sango?" Miroku called for the third time. Sagon finally snapped out of it and looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, we need to talk." Sango said, sounding very serious.

* * *

THIS TIME...

CH. 17 FRIENDS, FOES, or HOUSTON

"About what, Sango?" Miroku said, very confused. Sango was almost never serious. She was the most mature out of them all, but still immature.

"About us. Why are you friends with me?" Sango asked. She was still sitting on the base of the tree. Her hand were on her lap and she was lookind down. Miroku was sitting right next to her and was crouched down.

"I don't understand." Miroku said, even more confused.

"I mean why are you friends with me, even when I am so mean to you." Sango said. Miroku grabbed her chin and made her look at him straight in the eye.

"Sango, what's this all about?" Miroku asked, even more confused, if possible.

"Nothing. Just answer the question." Sango said. Miroku sighed.

"Sango, I don't know what is going on with you. I am your friend because you are sweet, smart, brave, and a loyal and true friend. You prvoe to everyone that you don't need anyone to help you and that you are fine on your own. Sango, you can be really hard-headed, but that only makes a much better person. Now, tell me. What's with the question?" Miroku asked. Sango jerked her chin away from Miroku's grasp and looked down.

"But what about all the things that I've done? (Kick ass song from The Killers. ''All the things that I've done") I treat you like shit, yet you don't are!" Sango said queitly. Miroku chuckled softly.

"Then what do you prefer? For me not to be your friend and despise you for the rest or your life?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, I just wanna know why would you be my friend when all I do is insult you. hurt you, and not even bother to see if you're okay." Sango said.

"Sango, what is this all- oh I see." Miroku said as the light bulb finally went off in his head.

"What?" Sango asked.

"This is about Kikyo, huh? Sango, you're smart, so please don't listen to her." Miroku said. Sango looked at Miroku and saw him give her a reassuring smile.

"Now, how about we join the others, ne?" Miroku suggested, as he stood up. Sango laughed and took the hand that Miroku was offering her.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Kagome asked, who was sitting on Inuyasha lap. Everyone was curious since they didn't know anything. Sango closed her eyes to control her anger.

"I swear Kagome, that mouth of yours would be the death of every single one of us." Sango said. "And if you must know, I don't know yet."

"Know what?" Miroku asked over Kagome's "Damn!". Everybody's eyes fell on Sango and Kagome.

"Um...I asked Sango...um...when...um...when you birthday is Miroku! I forgot! And apperently, so did Sango." Kagome stammered for an excuse.

"That...um...sounds...um...like...the...um...truth." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shot him a look to shut up. Suddenly, they heard IT!

"INU-YAHIE BABY!" the slutty whore called. Inuyasha and everyone's eyes went wide, but nobody moved 'cause Kikyo and her posse where just feet away. Kikyo came up to Inuyasha and Kagome and pushed Kagome off Inuyasha's lap.

"Inu-baby, why don't you dump that sore loser and come with me. She's just a worthless half-breed." Kikyo sneered at Kagome. Kagome was being hold back by everyone, except Inuyasha because Kikyo was sitting on his lap.

"You know, Kinky, when you insult Kagome, you insult me. I am also an inu-hanyou like her." Inuyasha said as he pushed Kikyo off him.

"Owie!" Kikyo said as she landed on her bony ass. "Inu-sweetie, my butt hurts. Can you rub it for me?" Kikyo asked as she pouted. Tye, Yuu, and their mates made a dash for the nearest bathroom to puke their lunch.

"Kikyo, please. You have a bony ass. Not even Miroku would hit on you." Rin said. Miroku sighed. No one really gave him enough credit.

"Really. Well, have you met my new friend, Koharu?" Kikyo said, very evilly. Kagome and Miroku gasped. Not her, not the devil's whore!

"Hey Miroku!" Koharu said seductively. Miroku shuddered visibly with the look that Koharu was giving him. Sango was giving Kohaku the darkest look you have ever seen.

"Who the fuck is this skank?" Sango asked. Miroku and Kagome gulped.

"Koharu is Miroku's ex-girlfriend and my ex-best friend. They broke up about 3 years ago, but Koaru doesn't leave Miroku alone. That's why Miroku moved here." Kagome explained.

"To get away from _her_." Miroku said, spatting the word 'her'. (If you don't understand, you should have read the a/n on the top of the page)

"Miroku, sweetheart, you can do anything you want to me." Koharu said, winking.

"Gag me factor, coming right up." Ayame said. Kouga and Kagome laughed.

"Shut the fuck up wolf bitch!" Koharu said to Ayame. Kouga stopped laughing and growled at Koharu.

"Watch it, whore. You're just a weak mortal. I could kill you instantly." Kouga threatned. You could see so much fear in Koharu eyes.

"Miroku, honey, you're not going to let him talk to me like that? Aren't you going to protect me?" Koharu asked, fluttering her eyelashes rapidly. Miroku was about to say something, when Kagome interrupted.

"Who's gonna protect you? Miroku or the jar of honey?" Kagome asked. All the rockers (meaning non-Kikyo and her posse) bursted out laughing.

"What it, Higu-trashi! I can tell everyone here about Nikki." Koharu said. They now had a crowd.

"First of all, it's Higurashi. Second of all, if you insult Kagome, you insult me. I am also a Higurashi and Kagome is my cousin. And third of all, we all know about Nikki. We even know what happened 12 years ago. We know everything about Kagome." Miroku said.

"Damn it. There goes all my fun. But what about the school. Do they know what cause our little angel to make her wings turn to black?" Koharu asked, smirking, thinking she has won. Kagome shrugged.

"Tell them. I don't care." Kagome said.

"Don't worry, half--breed, I will tell them." Koharu promised as she walked away. Kikyo and her posse were still there.

"I see Koharu has some info about our little miko. This will be good. Later, Inuyashie babe." Kikyo sid as she winked at Inuyasha. Tye, Yuu, and their mates came back laughing.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kagura asked as she sat on her mate's lap.

"Well, Inuyasha and I are going out." Kagome said as she sipped her strawberry smoothie.

"Will this be your first date?" Rin asked. Kagome shook her head.

"We both went to the club together, then the next day when I got attacked. Also, Inuyasha went to my house and we watched a movie. So this will be our fourth date." Kagome said. Everybodyu 'ooh-ed' and continued to eat and talk.

* * *

X- That Night. 7 pm. In a dark alley.

"Hey, do you have it?" the girl said. She was standing in front of two men.

"Yeah. We have it. Just make sure to hit him either the stomache or the head." the first guy said.

"And don't forget your end of the bargain." the other guy said.

"If everything goes according to plans, maybe I won't have to kill him." the teenage girl said. The figures nodded as they left.

_'You will be mine, Inuyasha, even if I have to kill you. You will be mine.' _the girl promised as her hooker boots clicked against the pavement.

* * *

X- Meanwhile. Halfway across the city. Higurashi Shrine.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" Kagome yelled, looking for her grandmother's spirit. "Souta, have you seen Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked her younger brother who was in his room getting ready to sleep over at Sango's and Kohaku's house.

"Nope, sorry sis. I think she said something about visiting her family." Souta said. His sensitive ears picked up Kagome muttering so many words that shouldn't be said in front of children.

"Do you think you could watch Shippo while I go out with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was really looking forward to tonight. She had spent all afternoon hanging out with Shippo and now she wanted to see Inuyasha.

"Can't." the full demon replied. "I'm going over to Kohaku's tonight and sleepover, remember?" Souta asked. He knew Kagome forgot. He snickered when he heard Kagome slap her forehead.

"Oh, and you also have to walk Little Inu and his mate, Keisha. They haven't been walked today." Souta said. Kagome blew a fuse. She heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Inuyasha.

"Come in!" Kagome shouted. Souta dropped his bags and covered his ears.

"You didn't have to shout." Souta gritted out. Kagome shrugged and went into Shippo's bedroom to get him ready to walk Little Inu and Keisha with his daddy.

"Yes, Souta. Where's your sis?" Inuyasha asked when he came upstairs.

"In Shippo's bedroom, getting him ready. Hey, can you help me bring this shit downstairs." Souta asked. Inuyasha shrugged and helped. They heard Kagome screaming at Souta to stop cussing.

"Ignore her. Anyways, what are you guys doing tonoght?" Souta asked.

"We're just going to the movies and then for something to eat. Don't worry, I will bring her back before 11, sir." Inuyasha mocked. Souta gave him a dry look.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Souta said. A car outside began to honk. Souta looked outside and saw Sango and Kohaku. "Sis, I'm leaving. Sango and Kohaku are here. Later!" Souta yelled as he loaded his three bags into the trunk. Inuyasha heard Sango remark, "Wow and you guys complain about girls having to much shit."

Inuyasha chuckled as he closed the door. Inuyasha sat on the couch and turned on the tv, waiting for his girlfriend to come down.

"Houston, we have a problem." Kagome said as she came down. holding Shippo. Shippo's eyes instantly brightened up.

"Daddy!" Shippo said as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mommy said that you were going to hang out with me, her, Little Inu, and Keisha. Is it true?" Shippo asked,excidetly.

"Is it true?" Kagoem asked, giving Inuyasha puppy eyes.

"Alright. But Houston, we have another problem. My sister Shiori has to come along. Right now, she's at home with Sesshomaru and Myouga, but we have to pick her up since no one can watch her. " Inuyasha gave in. Shippo cheered and went to fetch the leashes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and whispered into her ear.

"You're gonna owe me for this." Inuyasha whispered seductively. Kagome had shivers going up and down her spine. Shippo came back with Little Inu and Keisha.

"Is this Keisha?" Inuyasha asked Shippo. Keisha was just like Kirara, except instead of a diamond on her forehead, Keisha had a white triangle. Her fur was a light brown and black color.

"Yup. She and Little Inu are mates." Shippo said.

"Okay, let's get going." Kagome said. She got Little Inu and Keisha's leashes and opened the door. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and gave Kagome a quick kiss before stepping outside. First they went to Inuyasha's house to pick up Shiori. Inuyasha went upstairs to fetch his sister, while Kagome waited outside. Inuyasha came out with a girl looked almost like him. She had Sesshomaru's elfin ears, and she had violet eyes instead of the goled amber trademark.

"So, this is Shiori. Very nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is my son Shippo and our dogs, Little Inu and Keisha." Kagome said. Shiori giggled as the dogs licked her hand. Kagome smiled.

"Shall we go ladies and genteman?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome, Shippo, and Shiori laughed as they made their way to the movie theather.

"Too bad you didn't get your sister's good looks." Kagome sighed.

"Oi, what are you talking about. My sister got my good looks." Inuyasha said. Kagome chuckled and kissed her boyfriend. They walked to the movie theather, and suprisingly, let the dogs in. They watched 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. After the movie finished, they went to the park and let Shippo and Shiori play with Little Inu and Keisha play around.

"I swear Johnny Depp is fucking hott!" Kagome said.

"But he looked like a girl in the movie." Inuyasha pointed out.

"So, he's still fucking hott!" Kagome said. (See, Anime master Inu. It doesn't matter that Johnny looked like a girl, he's still fucking hott!).

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked, pouting.

"What about you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha began to whimper and Kagome laughed. Her laugh was cut short, when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Kagome was grateful she was sitting, because if not, her knees would have given out.

"Oh, look Henry. Don't they look like such a wonderful newlyweds?" an old lady commented to herhusband. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut up!" Kagome scowled at him. Inuyasha kissed her nose and went to go get Shiroi, Shippo and the two dogs. Kagome sat there, waiting for her boyfriend, his sister, her son, and two dogs. Suddenly, someone sat next to her. Kagome looked up to see and old friend of hers.

"OMG! Jakotsu! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she hugged her gay friend.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, so I decided to track you down." Jakotsu said. Kagome 'aww-ed' and hugged Jakotsu and a quick kiss on the lips. They heard someone clear their throat and saw Inuyasha, Shippo, Shiori, Little Inu, and Keisha.

"Jakie!" Shippo screamed as Jakotsu hugged him. They both laughed.

"Um, Kags, who is this?" Inuyasha asked. He was a little mad becuse his son was hugging someone he didn't know and his girlfriend just kissed the guy.

"This is Jakotsu. He's also part of my gang. Jakie, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha and his little sister Shiori." Kagome said.

"Oh, he's hott. I know I raised you right." Jakotsu said. Kagome and Shippo laughed. Inuyasha just gave a confused look.

"Jakotsu is 10 years older than me and has been raising me since I was 5. Oh, and Jakotsu is gay." Kagome said. Inuyasha understood everything.

"Why? Were you jealous that I might be more attractive to Kagome than you are to her?" Jakotsu teased.

"Keep laughing, marshmellow boy." Inuyasha said. Jakotsu did look like a marshmellow. Since it was a wee bit chilli, Jakotsu was wearing white baggy pants and a white ski jacket.

"Your just jealous." Jakotsu said. His beeper went off and Jakotsu saw that it was his brother.

"I gotta go Kags. It was nice meeting my daughter's future mate." Jakotsu said. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Bye Shiori. I'll see you later. Ja!" Jakotsu said as he left. Seconds later, you could see a convertible zoom out of the park and into the heart of Toyko

"Wow, he's the first almost normal friend of your that I have met." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed as they made their way to her house.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Kagome said. Inuyasha kissed her full in the lips. Kagome laughed and went inside. Inuyasha went home with Shiori, whistling.

* * *

X- Saturday. Noon.

Kagome, Shippo, and Souta were going around and cleaning the Shrine. Souta was cleaning the horses' stables and Kagome was bathing the dogs. Shippo was feeding the cats.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kagome said as she fell into the river. (Yes, there is a river. The Higurashi Shrine was built near a forest and the forest has a river, in which where the dolphins live in). Souta and Shippo laughed as Kagome spitted out a goldfish.

"Okaa-san, you are so silly." Shippo laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Why don't you try and clean the dogs." Kagome said. Souta and his newphew laughed, but was cut short when the doorbell rang. Souta ran to get the door. Kagome sighed as she went underwater to fetch the bar of soap and brush.

* * *

X- Souta's POV

I ran to get the door, still laughing at my sister's clumziness. I opened the door and saw Inuyasha with Shiori.

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Souta asked.

"Well, I thought I should come by and suprise Kagome and Shippo. I brought Shiori 'cause I knew she would be bored and she and Shippo seemed like such good friends." Inuyasha explained. I nodded and lead him and Shiori to the back. When we got out, I couldn't find Kagome. All of a sudden, Kagome came from underwater.

"Hey guys? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"What? I can't visit my girlfriend anymore?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome, Shippo, and I gave him a dry look.

"Shiori, why don't you go and play with Shippo. Souten is coming later." Kagome said. Shiori nodded and went to play with Shippo. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blushed, turning his face the other way. I looked at my sis, and gagged.

"What!" Kagome asked.

"Um, Kags. White shirt+WaterSee Through." I said. Kagome looked down and saw that her Happy Bunny shirt was indeed see through. Kagome shrieked and dunked underwater. I got Kagome a towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks bro." Kagome said. She wrapped the towel her torso. She went upstairs to change.

"Wow, that was akward." Inuyasha said. I laughed and continued to clean the horses stable.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you help me and brush the horses' manes." I asked him. Inuyasha just shrugged, got a brush and combed the first horse's hair. Kagome came down in khaki pants and a white shirt that 'Be poor; It's cheaper.' We read her shirt and laughed.

"It's true!" Kagome said. We shook her head and continued our chores.

* * *

X- Later that Night. Inuyasha's POV

"Shit, I'm tired." I said.

"Me too. Fuck this!" Souta said as he changed channels. The channel that was on before had 'Spongebob Squarepants' but now they were watching 'Punk'd'. Kagome was too tired top tell Souta to stop cussing.

"Hey, Spongebob is good." I said. Shippo and Shiori were upstairs sleeping. Souten had stopped by and left about 2 hours ago.

"He's gay." Kagome and Souta said in a monotone.

"He's not. He's just hyper." I defended Spongebob. Kagome gave me a dry look. I shrugged and watched um this rapper get punked.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Beats us." Souta said. (I was watching the actual show. It's the rapper that goes to the studio and then can't get his car out because of cement. I forgot his name).

"Aren't you guys supposed to be all knowledgeable?" I asked. (Is that even a word? Knowledgeable?Maybe. Oh well). Kagome and Souta glared at me.

"We are rockers. As in we listen to rock, we breathe rock, and we watch rock." Kagome said.

"We don't pay attention to rap and all that shit." Souta said. (No offense to those who love rap and shit. I don't undertand how you could understand it, but okay!)

"Whatever." I said as we continued to watch T.V. I went home that night late, unaware that all day long, someone was watching us.

* * *

There you go. Another chappie done. Please review. Next chapter I swear will be incredibly good. I want atleast 15 reviews before I write my next chappie. In the next chapter, someone will almost die. And maybe will. Question is: Who will die? I'll give you a hint. It's someone from the Inu-gang. 


	18. How porch lights can be useful

A/N I MIGHT BE UPDATING SLOWER 'CAUSE I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT MONDAY. ((. I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'WAKE UP' BY THREE DAYS GRACE OR THE SONG 'KRYPTONITE' BY THREE DOORS DOWN.

DOG-DEMON-EKIMO--Really? I didn't know that. The second song was 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach. 

THEDEATHALCHEMIST--Hey, it ain't my fault that you have short term memory. But if it makes you feel better, I also have short term memory. And thank you Einstein. Can you tell me is persons or peoples are also real words?How about pervertedness. Oh, thanks for the two reviews. I love Kagome's style too, since I wrote it. 

SENCELESS--I say you pity Sango. She is so indenial of her feelings. Miroku knows his and well, pity him only for his pervertedness. Gracias for the two reviews. (Gracias means thank you in Spanish)

LILKAGS(SAMMI)-- 1) Yeah, I did kick his ass, twice. 2) Of course Sango and Miokur are going to get together. And 3)I am all about the peace part. It's just the happiness that I find disturbing.

RAVEN657--That's why it's called a cliffy. The suspesion kills you and eats you away.

ANGEL FIRE8972-- Um, okay?

DARKMAGIC6594-- :grins evilly: I said that someone might die. And that the person was part of the Inuyasha gang. Question is: Who?

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THEDEATHALCHEMIST AND SENCELESS FOR THEIR TWO REVIEWS. GOD BLESS YOU!

* * *

LAST TIME...

X- Later that Night. Inuyasha's POV

"Shit, I'm tired." I said.

"Me too. Fuck this!" Souta said as he changed channels. The channel that was on before had 'Spongebob Squarepants' but now they were watching 'Punk'd'. Kagome was too tired top tell Souta to stop cussing.

"Hey, Spongebob is good." I said. Shippo and Shiori were upstairs sleeping. Souten had stopped by and left about 2 hours ago.

"He's gay." Kagome and Souta said in a monotone.

"He's not. He's just hyper." I defended Spongebob. Kagome gave me a dry look. I shrugged and watched um this rapper get punked.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Beats us." Souta said. (I was watching the actual show. It's the rapper that goes to the studio and then can't get his car out because of cement. I forgot his name).

"Aren't you guys supposed to be all knowledgeable?" I asked. (Is that even a word? Knowledgeable?Maybe. Oh well). Kagome and Souta glared at me.

"We are rockers. As in we listen to rock, we breathe rock, and we watch rock." Kagome said.

"We don't pay attention to rap and all that shit." Souta said. (No offense to those who love rap and shit. I don't undertand how you could understand it, but okay!)

"Whatever." I said as we continued to watch T.V. I went home that night late, unaware that all day long, someone was watching us.

* * *

THIS TIME...NO ONE'S POV

CH. 18 HOW PORCH LIGHTS CAN BE USEFUL

Next morning, everyone was tired. Even the all mighty Sesshomaru. There was about half an hour to spare before the bell rang and the gang was outside, surrounding the biggest Sakura tree in the school. That particular Sakura tree belonged to the punks.

"God, I'm fucking tired." Rin said. She was on the lowest branch, on top of Sesshomaru with her head to his chest and her amrs dangaling to her side. Sesshomaru had his arms around Rin protectively.

"I ain't suprised with those last night activities you guys were doing!" Inuyasha screamed. He and Kagome were a couple of branches above Sesshomaru and Rin. They were also in the same position. Sesshomaru and Rin blushed.

"Oh, really? Now, what were you people doing?" Miroku asked. Kouga raised his eyebrows. Miroku was sitting in the base of the tree, with Sango right next to him. Ayame was sitting on the grass, with Kouga's head on her lap.

"Something that they should have waited to do until Shiori was completely asleep." Inuyasha muttered. However, everyone caught that and Sesshomaru and Rin continued to blush furiously.

"And they call me a pervert." Miroku said. Sango patted his back and Miroku patted her ass.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku. Everyone sighed. Tye, Yuu, and their mates came.

"Hey people. We got food!" Kagura said. No one had eaten this morning.

"No thanks. After walking into Rin and Sesshomaru doing it doggy style, food no longer consoles me." Inuyasha said. They all laughed, except Sesshomaru who hurled a pine cone to Inuyasha. Where he go that, I have no clue.

"Yeah, but when you and Kagome are doing it doggy style, than we'll see who has the appetite." Miroku said. The gang laughed as Inuyasha and Kagome turned red.

"Sango, do us all a favor and got out with my cuz. He's driving us nuts!" Kagome said. Sango blushd.

"Alright, people, remember that you all have to come to my house tonight. I want to introduce you to The Band of Seven." Kagome said. Tye and Yuu looked at her.

"They're back?" they asked. Kagome nodded and the guys groaned. Kagura and Kaguya laughed, knowing who The Band of Seven was.

"What's wrong with them?" Ayame asked.

"It's just that the oldest brother is very protective of Kagome." Tye said.

"Also, one of the guys is very creepy." Kaguya said, shuddering. Kagome laughed.

"It only happened once. Besides, he got theraphy to help him." Kagoem said.

"Who are you guys talking about?'' Kouga asked.

"No one!" Kagome, Tye, Yuu, Kagura, and Kaguya said at the same time. The gang ate their food as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to sleep, that is until...

...they heard HER!

"INUYASHIE BABY! SWEETIE, I'M HERE!" they heard Kikyo comin their way.

"And that's my cue for 'Fare well, Suckers!" Sesshomaru said as he kissed Rin and went to college.

"I hate him." Inuyasha said.

"Join the club. We've got jackets." Kagome said in a British monotone. Kikyo and her posse came up to the gang. They were wearing their usual slutty outfit.

"Ello Slut!" Kagome said in an Austrailian accent. Kikyo glared at Kagome, who yawned in return.

"Inu-baby. I'm back, so you can leave this replacement and comeback with me." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, you dumped me remember. You cheated on me with Naraku, whom hopefully is burning in Hell as we speak. So, if you want me to come back to you, then forget it." Inuyasha said.

"But, baby, I want you back. I need you!" Kikyo said, faking crying.

"I knew you shouldn't have told her my weakness of crying girls." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome laughed and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Look, slut, I'm back, so my Inu-baby doesn't need you anymore. You were just a replacement. So get lost." Kikyo said, glaring at Kagome.

"Here that, Kinky." Kagome said, a hand cupping her ear.

"Nooo, what?" Kikyo said, falling into the trap.

"IT'S NO ONE GIVING A SHIT ABOUT YOU!" They all screamed. Kikyo huffed and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha, this is your last chance. Come back with me. Do it or someone will get hurt." Kikyo said.

"Nope, sorry. I got Kagome, and that's all I need." Inuyasha said. Kikyo growled as Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha's neck .

"But, I'm so much better than her. She's a whore. A bitch. Why her? Why don't you love me? How is she better than me?" Kikyo asked. You coupld see sadness and pain in her eyes. Kagome almost felt sorry for her. Keyword here is ALMOST.

"Well for once, Kagome is not a whore. It's mid-November and yet here you are, wearing a short mini-skirt and of course hooker boots with a half tank top. Now look at what Kagome is wearing." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was wearing some faded blue jeans and Inuyasha's black jacket. She had a long-sleeved black shirt that had a picture of a dog and it said 'Keep Staring. I might do a trick'. She also had on skater shoes.

"But she's hot headed. Almost always in a bad mood, has a temper, and very rough. She's too tough and it's as if she's a guy." Kikyo said. "And what about her wings. Their red and black."

"Well, I think her wings are beautiful. It just means that she's strong enough to survive what happened to her. Her bad mood, temper, and hot-head is something that makes her more unique. And as for her being able to pass as a guy, it just means that she's independent and capable to be on her own. Kagome is strong, beautiful, and some what smart." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smacked him in the arm playfully when he said she was somewhat smart. Inuyasha gave her a grin and Kagome rolled her eyes. The girls were 'awwing' at Inuyasha's speech, while the guys were gagging.

"You really love her, don't you?" Kikyo asked silently. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah, I do." Inuyasha said. Kikyo smiled sadly and left. _'You'll still be mine, Inuyasha. Even if I have to kill you.' _Kikyo thought to herself silently as she prepared for the night.

* * *

X- Later that afternoon.

Inuyash was at home with Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shiori, and Shippo. Shippo and Shiori were upstairs playing games while the 3 demons and miko were downstairs talking.

"I think Soten is jealous." Kagome said. She was munching in some pocky. "Oh, and turn on the radio." Sesshomaru turned it on and 'Wake up' By Three Days Grace was on.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he stole some pocky from Kagome. Kagome growled at him and he grinned.

_**"Wake Up"  
I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you  
I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you**_

"'Cause, Soten likes Shippo. Duh." Rin said.

_**It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you**_

"So she feels threatened?" Sesshomaru asked. Men are so clueless.

_**I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you**_

"Of course. She thinks that maybe Shippo and Shiori will start to like each other. But we both know that that's not true. Shippo and Shiori are like good friends. Just like me and Uncle Fluffers." Kagome said. Rin and Inuyasha looked at Kagome before laughing outloud.

_**It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you**_

"Uncle Fluffers? And I thought Fluffy was bad enough." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru scowled at his younger brother.

"Oh shut up, Puppy." Kagome said.

_**It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you**_

"Are you embarassing everyone today?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smirked.

_**Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you**_

"Maybe." Kagome said as the song finished. Rin and Kagome looked at each other. Both mikos laughed out loud.

"I think maybe we're going to marry phycos." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and both ran when the two mikos gave them death glares. They chased the inu youkias for a while before collapsing in the ground and trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow. What an excersice." Rin said.

"Though, Sesshy, you could use some more butt excersices." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Rin laughed. Kagome saw that it was 9 already.

"Alright, peoples. I have to go. Souta's coming home around 9:30. So, sayonara." Kagome said. She flew upstairs and got Shippo.

"So, when are you guys going to het hitched?" Inuyasha asked in a Southern accent.

"We're thinking when Rin turnes 19. She just turned 18." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, so you just going to wait a while. Cool." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru and Rin gave off the same smirks and Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"When are you going to take Kagome as your mate?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We haven't even talked about it. But we're probably going to also marry in human terms as well as a demon terms." Inuyasha said.

"Alright." Rin said. Kagome ame down with Shippo in her arms.

"We'll see you suckers later." Kagome said.

"Well, this sucker is taking you home." Inuyasha said. He grabbed his coat, Kagome's jacket, and Shippo's sweater and they all put them on.

"I'll be back later." Inuyasha said, smiling at Sesshomaru and Rin. When they closed the door and Sesshomaru and Rin were sure they were away from hearing distance, they began to speak.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said. Rin almost never called Sesshomaru by his full name. He knew this was serious. "Why do I feel like this is the last time we might see Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I don't know, Rin." Sesshomaru said, looking out the window. "I don't know. But Inuyasha will be okay. He's with Kagome and Shippo and they will all be safe. No one will get hurt. Understood?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back to his fiancee. Rin and nodded and let her head fall on to Sesshomaru's chest. The inu-youkia kissed his fiancee's forehead.

_'I just hope I'm right.' _Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

X- With Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Kagome's POV.

I walked along the sidewalk, with Shippo holding one of my arms. I could feel someone following us, but then just shrugged it off. I mean this is Tokyo. There are so many people heading the same way.

"Kagome, Kagome. Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed at me. I snapped my attention to him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you okay. You kind of spaced out for a moment." Inuyasha said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I was just. thinking on how am I going to get Miroku and Sango to go out. They are made for each other, but Sango has doubts." I said sighing.

"What kind of doubts, mommy?" Shippo asked. I laughed at Shippo's innocence. I told them about the conversation Sango and I had the other day.

"Stupid Sango. Of course Miroku loves her." Inuyasha said.

"That's what I keep telling her." I said.

"Whatever. We're here anyways." Inuyasha said. I turned around and gave Inuyasha a kiss.

"Later Puppy. Oh, and next time, remind me to change the porch lights. They don't work." I said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Later Ryo." Inuyasha said as he walked away. I felt a tug on my heart. I shrugged it off, thinking it was because of that burrito I ate for lunch, and went inside. Shippo was updtairs and I heard him and Souta playing video games.

"That's the last time I eat at a place called 'The Chimmy Changa Burrito.'" I said. I turned on the radio and heard 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down.

_**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**_

This song reminded me of Inuyasha. He was like my personal Superman.

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

He saved me from Naraku and Onigumo. He saved me form my pain. He saved me form the past.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**_

I would always be there for him, like he is for me. When I told him about my past, and he was there holding my hand.

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground**_

He was strong, physically and mentally. But he was weak emotionally. He always cared no matter what or who. And I knew all my secrets he would never tell unless I told him that he could.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**_

Inuyasha was my Superman and I was his Supergirl.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**_

_**Yeah!**_

And since he always cared about me and others, I guess that's what made me fall in love with him. I sighed. I was thinking way too much. I heard the doorbell ring. I turned off the radio and went to answer the door. I saw a figure, but couldn't see. I really needed to fix the porch light. I smelt blood and heard dripping.

"Ka-Kagome?" the figure said. The voice was hoarse. I saw silver hair and puppy ears. There was only guy in the entire world who had puppy ears and silver hair...

"Inuyasha! Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Ka...Kagome...help...m-me." Inuyasha said as he blackedout and fell foward. I screamed bloody murder as I saw my boyfriend lying on the ground my blood all around him, scratches, gashes, and brusies all over, and a hole in his stomach.

There you go. I want at least 15-20 reviews before updating. Haha. I am so evil. Until next time.


	19. To Cry

A/N I SAW THAT IN THE LAST PARAGRAPH, I ACCIDENTLY WTORE THAT INUYSHA WAS LYING ON THE GROUND WITH KAGOME'S BLOOD SURROUNDING HIM. I MEANT TO WRITE THAT INUYASHA WAS SURROUNDED BY HIS OWN BLOOD. THAT IS ALL. MY BAD FOR ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. AND I'M GOING TOUPDATE ANYWAYS, EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T GET THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I WANTED. BUT, OH WELL. I DON'T OWN 'MY IMMORTAL' BY EVANESCENCE

SENCELESS-- LOL. Good you know some Spanish. I'm sorry but I won't tell yet if Inuyasha dies or not. Just read the story. 

NDD CLUELESS-- Um, if you cuss, I won't tell your parents. 

KRKCHN192007-- WOW! How can you remember a username like that. And I am doing to him what ever I want. (Don't think perverted)

DARKMAGIC6594-- You think I'm an experienced writer! I LOVE YOU! Thank you for your review. And I already reviewed one of your stories. And about your boys, well I can get my girls, so HA! And yes, Inuyasha does have to suffer. It's to show how strong his relationship with Kagome is. 

DOG-DEMON-EMIKO-- Yes I can. This is my story and I can do anything I want. NANANANANA!

INUYASHA0024-- Thanks for the review.

RAVEN657-- How'd you know? I mean, I won't tell you what I plan to do!

INUYASHAS-ONE-AND-ONLY-MATE-- Well, if this is your favorite story, then this you are this story's favorite reviewer. And I got some of the riddles from 

I-READ-2-MUCH-- Well, you'll learn in this chapter.  
SCAEVOLA-- Alrighty then. I will. Which is this chapter. 

KAGOME-- Yeah, I know. But, it's a gift. Either you're born with it, or not. 

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DARKMAGIC6594 FOR THINKING I AM AN EXPERIENCED WRITER. ALSO TO INUYASHAS-ONE-AND-ONLY-MATE. THANKS YOU GUYS.

_'Souta's thoughts'_

_'Kagome's thoughts' _

_**'Inuyasha's thoughts'

* * *

**_

LAST TIME...

X- Later that Night. Kagome's POV

And since he always cared about me and others, I guess that's what made me fall in love with him. I sighed. I was thinking way too much. I heard the doorbell ring. I turned off the radio and went to answer the door. I saw a figure, but couldn't see. I really needed to fix the porch light. I smelt blood and heard dripping.

"Kagome?" the figure said. The voice was hoarse. I saw silver hair and puppy ears. There was only guy in the entire world who had puppy ears and silver hair...

"Inuyasha! Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Ka...Kagome...help...m-me." Inuyasha said as he blackedout and fell foward. I screamed bloody murder as I saw my boyfriend lying on the ground his blood all around him, scratches, gashes, and brusies all over, and a hole in his stomach.

* * *

THIS TIME...Kagome's POV 

CH. 19 TO CRY

"What happened?" Souta said as he, Misty and Lady Kaede came into the room after they heard my scream. Inuyasha head was in my lap and I was brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"I-I don't kn-know. H-he knocked an-and to-told m-me to he-help hi-him. H-he co-collapesed." I stuttered. I was crying, but didn't bother to wipe the tears.

"Oh my! Souta, Misty help your sister get Inuyasha downstairs. I'll call Suikotsu and Menkotsu." Lady Kaede said.

"Why do we need Menkotsu?" Souta asked.

"Healing Smoke." I said queitly. Souta grabbed Inuyasha's legs and I grabbed his arms. Misty picked him up by his torso and we moved him to the silent proof basement. There was a couch and a bed. Also a bathroom with a shower and a tub. We had a giant TV and a stereo. Basically, this place was used for parties.

"Let's put him on the bed." Souta said. I nodded, not really trusting my voice. We went down the stairs and put him on the bed. I sat down next to him and took his hand. I felt more tears well up in my eyes. How or why would some one do this? Why would anyone hate Inuyasha. Yeah the preps hate him, but not enough to try and kill him! My heart quickened when I sqeezed Inuyasha's hand and he squeezed back.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" I asked him. Instead of responding, Inuyasha grunted.

"It's okay. Suikotsu, Menkotsu, and Lady Kaede are here. Suikotsu is a doctor and Menkotsu is a professional in smoke. They are both from The Band of Seven." I told Inuyasha. I knew that he hear me, but he couldn't talk.

"It's all gonig to be alright. Suikotsu is the best fukcing doctor ever! You're gonna be alright, Inuyasha." I said, trying to convince myself more than him. Then, an idea struck me. -Which is rarely-. Maybe Inuyasha and I can communicate by thoughts.

_'Hey, Inuyasha. Can you communicate with me by thoughts?' _

_**'Yeah. What happened?'**_

_'I...you...we...'_

_**'Well? Which one is it?' **_Inuyasha teased.

_'Shut up! You came to the Shrine after you dropped me and Shippo off. I opened the door...and...you told me to help you...you...you...had wounds all over...' _I told him and began to sob quietly.

**_'Kags, baby, please don't cry. Please, you know how much I hate it when you cry. Please, don't cry.'_**

_'Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Be happy and laugh it off?'_

_**'No Kags-' **_I interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts.

_'Exactly. Inuyasha, the man that I love is laying down in the bed in my basement with gashes and scratches all over his body. Not to mention the giant hole in his stomache.'_

_**'Alright, I get the picture. But please, stop crying. It will make me feel a whole lot better.'**_

_'Fine.' _I told him. I sighed. Life was such a bitch.

_'Whatcha tinking about?'_ Souta asked to me. I nearly fell over the chair I was sitting in. I hate it when he puts his thoughts in my head.

_'Stop doing that!' _I gritted out.

**_'Wait, how can Souta hear our thoughts or submit his thoughts into our heads?' _**Inuyasha asked us.

_'Easy. Kags gave me the Crystal to take care of the last couple of days. So I got the powers that the Crystal that Kagome received when she gurads the Crystal.'_ Souta asked.

**_'Is that possible?'_**

_'Yup. Souta and I have almost the same blood. The Crystal reconizes Souta.'_

_**'But then how can you and I communicate through thoughts?'**_

_'Because even though the Crystal is not with me, I still have the powers that the Crystal gives me. Just as long as I don't over do it.'_

_**'Um, alrighty then.'**_

"Souta, when is Seikotsu and Menkotsu gonna get here?" I asked Souta.

"Um, I think they said in a couple of minutes?" Souta asked instead of stating. I was going to say something else when the door opened

"Child, ye friends are here." Lady Kaede said. I nodded and grinned when I saw Suikotsu and Menkotsu.

"SUI! MENK!" I squealed as I hugged them. I was a little cautios with Menkotsu.

"You still don't trust me do you?" Menkotsu asked. (In this fic. Menkotsu isn't as freaky looking as the anime.)

"I sort of do trust you. But I just want to be cautious." I replied. Menkotsu sighed.

"Alright. Where's the hurt loverboy?" Suikotsu asked, half teasing.

**_'OI!' _** Inuyasha screamed in his thoughts. I laughed.

"He's over there in the bed." I said. Suikotsu looked at Inuyasha and gasped.

"Wow! You really did a number on him, Ryo." Suikotsu said. I laughed again and shook my head.

"I didn't do that. Someone attacked him and tried to kill him. I don't know who it is." I said. Sui nodded and went over to Inuyasha.

"Alright. Come on Menk. Let's get him patched up."

**_'Oh Kami. Why are you doing this to me? Is it something I did?' _**Inuyasha thought. I chuckled.

"No. I think this is a lesson. I don't know what you'll learn, Puppy. But it's a lesson." I said quietly. Inuyasha tried to growl, but ended up whimpering in pain.

"Okay. Let's put him to sleep." Menkotsu said. I nodded and moved next to Inuyasha. I gripped Inuyasha's hand. Menkotsu came and put a gas mask on Inuyasha.

_'When you wake up, I'll be here.' _ I told him.

**_"I love you Kagome. _**

_'And I love you, Puppy.' _I said as Inuyasha fell asleep. I watched as Suikotsu and Menkotsu cleaned up Inuyasha's wounds.

* * *

X- Two days later... 

I rubbed my eyes and saw that I was upstairs in my bed. Inuyasha still hasn't woken up. Menkotsu had accidently gone heavywith the sleeping gas and now Inuyasha would be knocked out for a couple of days. I gave Menkotsu a bloody pulp. But even then, if the sleeping gas accident hadn't occured, Inuyasha would still be knocked out.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

The entire gang knew what happened to Inuyasha. After Suikotsu and Menkotsu had fixed Inuyasha up, I had called everyone. Rin had gone hysterical. Sesshomaru looked closed to dead. But what worried me the most was Shippo.

I told Shippo the truth. He took it worse than Rin. He wouldn'yt stop crying until I told him that Inuyasha wouldn't die since he was a hnayou and he could heal faster than humans.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

So right now, I was lying in bed, looking at my black ceiling. Every morning I would eat, then shower quickly, practice with Master Wong, and then change Inuyash'a bandages. I was forced to go to school. Fluffy had to bribe me and then he threatened me. In the end, he won. And I still haven't forgiven him.

I got up and took a quick shower. I got out and put on a black tank top and faded black jeans. I quickly put on a jacket, socks, shoes and jewerly. I put on my make-up fast and got my school shit. I went downstairs to the basement and saw that Kouga was there.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

"Hey." I gave him a sad simle.

"How are you?" Kouga asked queitly. I looked at him and saw that he was slightly pale and had bags under his eyes. Of course, out of all of us, he's the one who lookes the best.

"He's going to be fine. He'll wake up soon. Besides, he wouldn't like it if you would be crying." Kouga said. I looked at him and he pulled me into a hug. I sobbed as he held me, telling me everything would be alright.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

"Kagome, please, stop crying." Kouga pleaded. I nodded as the tears slowed down. I had a trail of black tears running down my face. I never cry because I thought my tears were disgusting.

"You must be disgusted." I said quietly. I used my sleeves to wipe away my tears. Kouga grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"Why should I be disgusted? All I see is a beautiful girl crying because her lover is injured. What's so disgusting about that?" Kouga asked.

"My tears. They are black. Doesn't that disgust you?" I screamed at him.

"No, they don't." he said.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

"WHY! AND DON'T YOU DARE TO TAKE PITY ON ME! I DON'T NEED YOU PITY! WHY AREN'T YOU DISGUSTED BY MY TEARS! THESE ARE TEARS OF A CURSED MIKO!" I chocked out, screaming.

"You know what Inuyasha would say. He would say that those tears make you stronger. That they are beautiful and unique. And I would agree. Besides, I only see tears of sadness." Kouga said softly. I sobbed as he pulled me into a hug.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

That day, I spent in Kouga's arms, crying about Inuyasha. Crying about my dead family. Crying about all the things that I have done in the past that had hurt or killed others. Crying about the time when I was a cold-blooded killer and killed without flinching or caring.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Crying...

* * *

There you go... Hope you enjoy. The killer will be revealed in the next chapter. 


	20. Lying To Kill

A/N Okay, people. You better be happy with this chapter. My ass hurts from all the sitting and my fingers hurt from all the typing. People told me that the last chapter was so sad. I was actually crying when I wrote it. Thanks for the reviews.

INUYASHA0024-- Thank you. Your review made me cry. I know that chapter was so sad. But wait till you read this one.

LIL-KAGS (SAMMI)-- Thanks. I am seriously crying with all the reviews you guys are giving me. But, yeah, thanks.

DOG-DEMON-EKIMO-- I know. I am sorta evil. But the chapters will get juicier and juicier. Just wait. And I added the tears part to make it more emotional.

SENCELESS-- Thank you. that's what I was going for. This one will be somewhat sad and exciting. 

FLOFLO326-- Fuck man. You really like this story. Thanks for the 20-something review. It really made me start typing. Oh, and I don't understand French. Plus, you misspelled Kikyo.

The Gothic Kagome-- Yeah me too. Makes you want to beat the shit out of them, doesn't it?

FluffyKogome-- Thank you. 

Inuyasha-luvr-4ever-- Me too. But things will brighten up.

Kagome2u-- Thakns for the review. I know it was so sad.  
Kat Hawkins-- I know. I was crying also. Maybe this chapter will also be a tear-jerker.

**_ This chapter is dedicated to inuyasha0024 and for all those who have lost their love ones. Also to floflo326 for scary me shitless to write a new chapter_**.

LAST TIME...

Crying...

THIS TIME...

CH. 20 LIEING TO KILL

That day, Kouga and I didn't go to school. We were in the same postion. Me in his arms. And him telling me everything would be okay. But I didn't know if he was so sure himself. I got out of Kouga's arms when he fell asleep mid-afternoon. I decided to hunt for Inuyasha's almost murder. The problem is: Who and how?

"But who would want Inuyasha dead?" I asked myself. I heard some footsteps. I was in the kitchen, with my back facing against the doorway. I looked outside and saw that there was a small drizzle. The owner of the footsteps wrapped their arms around me, and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay, Kags?" Souta asked. I chocked back a sob.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I be happy? Why do bad things happen to me?" I sobbed againt my younger brother's chest. He might be in 8th grade, but he sure was tall. He already reached my shoulder.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to good people." he murmured. Miroku came into the kitchen and his eyes soften at the look of us.

"Kags, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." Miroku said . I sobbed and slid down to the floor.

"What do you expect me to do? My boyfriend was almost killed and I have no idea who the fuck was the one who tried to kill him." I said. Souta looked at me and smiled.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" I snapped. Souta knelt down before.

"Kagome, you obviously forgot that you are the guardian of the Crystal and the Shikon No Tama." Souat said. I raised my eyebrow.

"So that means...?" I asked. Souta rolled his eyes.

"Have you forgotten some of the Crystal's powers?" he asked me. I started to ask another question when...

"Oh. Ooh. Ooooohhhhhhhh." I said. Souta's and Miroku's face brightened.

"I still don't get you." I said. Their faces fell.

"Kags, you can use the power of the Crystal to see who is Inuyasha's attempted murder." Miroku said. I nodded and stood up.

"Souta?"

"I'll go get it." He said as he went to fetch the Crystal. I smiled and went down to the basement. I saw that Inuyasha's bandages were red and changed them. I made sure to put extra herbs in it. He was healing, slowly, but still healing.

Menkotsu had told me that the bullet in Inuyasha's stomache had a special posion. It killed only half-demons and it spread quickly. If removed on time, the poison will slow down Inuyasha's ability to heal himself fater than humans.

So basically, either way, he was screwed.

"Woman, must you be so negative all the time?" Souta asked as he came downstairs.

"Shh." I said. I pointed at the still sleeping Kouga. We saw a bit of drool come out from the side of his mouth. We stiffled our laughs.

"Souta, please clean him up." I pleaded. Souta hesitated, but wiped away Kouga drool with a towel hehad found.

"Ugh. You so owe me sis. Anyways, here's the Crystal." Souta said as he handed Kagome a wooden box. Kagome muttered an incantation and the box opened. Inside, the Crystal was floating.

"For some reason, the Crystal has been so bright today." Souta observed.

"I wonder why?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Souta confessed.

"Maybe it's because you haven't used it in a long time." Miroku said as he came downstairs. I looked at him. He was onto something.

"What do you mean?" Souta and I asked at the same time.

"When was the last time you used the Crystal?" Miroku asked. He spotted Kouga, but said nothing about it.

"Um, when I met Sango and saw her past. It was an accident, really, but I still saw Sango's past." I said, scratching my head.

"And that was about a month and a half ago?" Souta asked.

"Exactly. And before you met Sango and used the Crystal, how long has it been since you used it?" Miroku asked again.

"Well, I would have to say about 2 and a 1/2 years." I said.

"Well, there's your answer." Miroku said. Souta and I looked at each other. Miroku was always the smart idiot in the family.

"Huh? Please explain to us." Souta said.

"You rarrely use the powers of the Crystal. So, the Crystal has so much power sotred within it and it knows that you are going to use it. So when you use the Crystal, some of the power will be released, making it glow with a tiny bit of less power." Miroku explained.

"Oh, I get it now." I said.

"I don't." Souta said. I rolled my eyes and took the Crystal out of the box.

"Miroku, explain it to him while I check up on what happened to Inuyasha." I said. He nodded and took Souta the furthest away from Inuyasha and I. They were still in the basement and waited until I had cast the spell and looked into Inuyasha's past to begin to talk.

I was careful when casting the spell because one little mistkae couldbe grave. I held the Crystal before my heart. I muttered the incantation and was immediately sweeped into the might that Inuyasha was injured.

* * *

_X- What the Crystal showed Kagome_

_I saw Inuyasha was walking back home after dropping off Kagome. He was whistling to himself some sort of love song. I tried to call out to him, but I couldn't. I ran to him and tried to touch him, but I couldn't. I forogt that when you used the Crystal to check into someone's past, your spirit temporaryly leaves your body and when you check upon the person's past, no one can see you, hear you, or touch you. _

_Anyways, I saw Inuyash take a short cut through the Shikon Park. Weird how theynamed a park after a powerful neclace. I walked right besides Inuyasha, smiling sadly, knowing that this might be the last time he would be singing for a while. I choked back a sob and just decided to sit down on the ground. I sat crossed legged and watched as Inuyasha continued to walk, but then pause. _

_I sniffed the air and smelt it. The smell of moss. Dirt, clay, and of course, cheap perfume. It was Kikyo._

_I saw her step out of the shadows and smirk when Inuyasha's cold glare landed on her._

_"Hello, my dear Inuyasha." I heard her say. I growled and dived to hurt her, but I fell right through. _

_"What do you want?" he snapped._

_"My, Inuyasha. You certainetely have a temper. But, I am willing to overpass that. I wonder if you have a temper in bed? Oh wait, you do." Kikyo smirked._

_"So I slept with you a couple of time while we were dating. Big deal." Inuyasha said. I gasped and felt tears coming to my eyes. "I used to love you, but now I don't."_

_"And why is that?" she asked._

_"Because, when I saw you and Naraku going at it in the locker room, I realzed how much of a slut you truly were." Inuyasha shouted. I laughed at the thought of Kikyo getting kinky with Naraku. But then I shuddered, realizing it wasn't so funny since Inuyasha had been going out with Kikyo at the time. _

_Kikyo pouted. "I told you he was forcing himself on me, but you didn't believe me. Not that it matters now, since you will always be mine." _

_Inuyasha snorted. "I don't belong to you. I belong to Kagome." I smiled at his words as black tears freely ran down my pale cheeks._

_Kikyo's smug look dropped from her face and was replaced by an angered one. "You don't belong to Kagome or to anyone else besides me. That stupid girl is just a replacement for me while I was gone. But now, I'm back. So you could just drop that cheap 15 cent hamburger and come after the $500 steak." She said as she licked her lips._

_I laughed out loud and nearly pissed myself. Kikyo had to stop so low to compare herself to meat! Inuyasha must have been thinkning the same, when he began to laugh. _

_"Never thought I would live to see the day when a 2 cent slut would compare herself to a pure and some what innocent miko." Inuyasha laughed. _

_"How sure are you that she's one hundred percent sure that she's still a virgin?" Kikyo asked. _

_"Yeah, I am. She told me everything that has happened to her. I know that Kagome is still pure and would never sleep around like you." Inuyasha said. I cheered him on and awaited Kikyo's repsonse._

_"I don't sleep around." Kikyo defended her slutty behalf._

_"Oh really, then tell me was you first?" Inuyasha asked. Kiyo remianed quiet until momets later she spoke again._

_"You were my first, Inuyasha." she said._

_"We both now that's not true. You weren't a virgin when we first had sex. You weren't pure." Inuyasha seethed. His hands were closed into a fist and he was struggling hard not to lose control._

_"What went wrong, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked quietly._

_"I don't really know." Inuyasha answered quietly. I looked down to the ground._

_"What would have happened if I never became what I am today?" Kikyo asked._

_"Then I guess, maybe we could have survived." he answered. I gasped and began to cry._

_"Really?" she asked._

_"No. Because even then, I really doubt if we loved each other or if it was because we both were some what under estimated." Inuaysha said. I smiled sadly and cried._

_"But what if we were really in love, Inuyasha. What would have happened?" she asked, stepping closer to Inuyasha._

_"I...we...it still wouldn't have worked out. Kagome would have stilled moved here and eventually, we would have broken up and I would have gotten with her." Inuyasha said. I looked up at him, wishing that I could hug him and kiss him..._

_"But...I...Inuyasha, I still love you." Kikyo said. _

_"And I don't." Inuyasha said, unaffected by Kikyo's words._

_"Why do you love her?" Kikyo asked. _

_"She's different. She's unique. Kagome is so strong, she doesn't take shit from anyone and she is so blunt, not liking to waste time. Yet, she's so nice and compassionate. Kagome is so different and stands out no matter what." Inuyasha said without hesitation._

_"Leave her. Leave her for me." Kikyo said. _

_"No." Inuyasha said without blinking. _

_"Why?"_

_"Becuase I love her and I don't love you." Inuyasha said._

_"You're making a big mistake." Kikyo said. She pulled out a gun that she had in her back._

_"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. He stepped back as Kikyo stepped forward. I ran to Inuyasha and covered his body with mine, yelling at Kikyo to leave him alone. Unfortuanely, no one could hear, smell, or see me._

_"Doing something that could benefit us all." Kikyo said. She pulled the trigged, but the bullet just zoomed by Inuyasha's arm, leaving a huge gash. Inuyasha pressed his good arm against the wound to stop the bleeding._

_"How will this benefit you?" Inuyasha asked, stepping back as Kikyo stepped forward._

_"Easy. You'll no longer be with that retched girl. After I kill you, I'll kill myself. That way, we both burn in Hell for all eternity." Kikyo said as she laughed._

_"Do you even know what retched means?" Inuyasha asked. I began to laugh. "Kikyo, you're such a fool. Besides, a couple of bullets can't kill me directly."_

_"Actually, these can. They have a special poison that stops you demon blood from healing you." Kiyko smirked._

_"God damn, you're fucking crazy." Inuyasha said. He turned around and started running to the shrine. Unfortuantely, Kikyo summoned all her energy and threw a fire ball at Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha stumbled to the ground and ome leaves and branches scratched him. Kikyo smirked and flipped him over._

_"Say good-bye." Kikyo said as she shot Inuyasha a couple of times in the stomache. I had to do something before she completely killed him. I summoned all my energy and tried to make faint sirens. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make the sound._

_Then, we all heard real sirens. Kikyo jumped up, startled, and began to run. Inuyasha tried to stand up. When he did, he began walking, or rather limping to the shrine. I closed my eyes, not able to see anything else._

_X- Back in the Real World.

* * *

_

I jumped back from Inuyasha's body and tripped over my own feet. Miroku, Souta, and the now awake Kouga rush to me, trying to make me stand up.

"Kagome, what did you see?" Miroku asked. My entire body was shaking.

"Kikyo...she...she..tried ...to...kill...Inuyasha..." I sobbed. Miroku, Kouga, and Souta comforted me that entire after noon until Shippo came home and I stopped crying to be strong for him.

However, before I went with Shippo, they made me promise. They made me promise not to kill her. They made me promise not to do anything. And I did promise.

But all promises are meant to be broken...

* * *

X- Same Night at Midnight

I was lying in bed, thinking about what I should do. I looked at my room and saw drakness. I got up, and changed into some loose black pants and a black tank top. I my hair in a high ponytail and put on some ninja shoes. (Okaym you know the shoes that Sesshomaru wears in the show? Those are ninja shoes. I think.)

I went downstairs to the basement, without making any noise. I saw Inuyasha's sleeping form and I walked over to him. I leaned over his form and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back. Soon." I promised as I went back up, into my weaponary room and got my katanas. I also got my staff. I quitely left using the back door and went to the garage and got on my motorcycle. I began to think where would I find Kikyo. I snapped my fingers as I rode out to hunt a cetain slut...

* * *

I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM SO SORRY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY SOTRIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL, AND MY FRIENDS, AND ALL THE FIGHTS I GET INTO. I AM SO SORRY, I SWEAR THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENS. 


	21. She

All my files were erased so I had to start this story all over again. So sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Some of you guys reviewed and they were accidentally erased. Thank you for the reviews and sorry if I didn't mention your name.

"writtenDeAth"-- Thanks. And you misspelled story. But still, thanks. 

Tsubaki's apprentice-- Lol. I bet that's what everyone who reads this story is saying right about now.

Floflo326-- That's impossible for you not to be crazy. Miss, (or Mr.) (or Mrs.) you need help. Desperately.

Anno-inukagome-chan—Sure you're not crazy. How do I know that? I want proof. Did you write 'luve u?' Cause if you did, I love you too, even though I have no idea who the fuck you are and I have never met you. Later.

Brianne goree—I am not going to let Kagome kill Kikyo (Though I am sure half the world wouldn't mind.) I am not going to have Kagome and Inuyasha fight anymore. I think they have gone through too much. 

SenceLess—Lol. I hate Kikyo too. I don't know how people can think Kikyo's great and all when she's not. Thanks for the advice. Real helpful for me. I think I'm just going to shut up and write instead of making promises since school is such a bitch. Later. 

SweetLittleDancer—Thank you! I love you too!

Megan—OMG! I love you so much! sobbing hysterically I love you!

* * *

Last Time…..

I was lying in bed, thinking about what I should do. I looked at my room and saw darkness. I got up, and changed into some loose black pants and a black tank top. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and put on some ninja shoes. (Okay you know the shoes that Sesshomaru wears in the show? Those are ninja shoes. I think.)

I went downstairs to the basement, without making any noise. I saw Inuyasha's sleeping form and I walked over to him. I leaned over his form and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back. Soon." I promised as I went back up, into my weaponry room and got my katanas. I also got my staff. I quietly left using the back door and went to the garage and got on my motorcycle. I began to think where I would find Kikyo. I snapped my fingers as I rode out to hunt a certain slut...

* * *

This Time…...

Ch. 21 She

I finally found the slut. She was were I predicted she would be. Fucking some guy. The guy was on top of her in the alley. I threw the guy off of her.

"Get the fuck out of here." I growled.

"Girl on girl action. I don't want to miss this." The guy said. I flashed him a look of my katanas.

"Unless you want to feel my blades shoved up your ass, get the hell out of hear." I growled. I whirled around to see her running –or trying to run- and putting her clothes on at the same time.

"Not so fast, slut. We have some business to settle." I barked. I ran and jumped in front of her, making her shriek and fall on her sluttish ass.

"Hello." I smirked as I smelt fear raiding out of her in heavy amounts. She tried to be brave and look strong. Too bad for her, the heel of her hooker boots made her fall on her chin.

"What's wrong? Can't stand strong in those boots? Maybe it's because you were never meant to stand stronger." I whispered.

"What the hell do you want Higurashi?" she snapped.

"Just wanted to visit my favorite, friendly neighborhood slut. What's wrong about that?" I asked.

"There much more to that. I know you, Higurashi." She said and stood up. I had to look up since her hooker boots made her taller.

"Really? How could you know me if I have never talked to you. Never bothered to. The only thing that links us is Inuyasha. You are his ex-girlfriend and I am his present girlfriend." I whispered.

"And that's all going to change. Soon, I will be his girlfriend and you will be her ex."

"Don't make me laugh. What do you have to offer? Huh? You don't have much money. I'm richer than you are. Many guys say that I am way prettier than you are. I'm more responsible. Funnier to be with. I hardly have any flaws. Unlike you." I taunted while I circled her.

"Yeah, but I'm better in bed. I have no flaws. I didn't kill my family, no did I?" she asked.

"Of course not. But sweetie, you're a slut. Of course you're good in bed. You're so desperate; you're willing to fuck a gay man." I said.

"That's not true!" she cried.

"Yes it is. You know it, I know it, and everyone knows it." I said.

"Oh shut the fuck up! At least I have someone to fuck. Your pathetic, useless boyfriend is in a coma!" she yelled. She slapped her hand over her mouth. I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know Inuyasha is in a coma? I never told anyone except family and close friends. No one in school knows. So then how is it that you know?" I asked.

"Well, you see…um…..there….in school! There have been rumors in school!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Really? Well, I have been in school most of the week and I have never heard of these so called rumors. All of my friends have been in school all week and they have never heard any rumors about Inuyasha." I stated.

She shrugged. I could tell she was trying to maintain cool. I could smell the lies radiating off of her. "I just heard it from someone."

"And that would be who?"

"I…I don't know. I..I was in…in the girl's bathroom," she stammered for an explanation.

"Well...That...Uh….sounds…um...Like…the truth." I mocked her. She attempted to growl, which came out more like a squeak.

"What do you expect me to do? Now tell me what you want! You threw that hot guy off of me when I was about to release!" she whined.

"Too bad! I don't really care bitch! I came here to kill you. I know you attacked Inuyasha. I know it was you. Now, it's payback bitch!" I growled and attacked.

She dodge my fire ball. I attacked again, using water and fire combined. Stupid bitch is fast.

"Quit moving so I can kill you!" I barked. She snorted and I attacked again, using my blades.

"Hold STILL!" I yelled. I threw a dagger and it pinned her to the wall. I smirked.

"Perfect!" I whispered. I walked up to her. I used my claws to slowly make cuts in her arms and legs.

"Let me go! ITAI! Let me go!" she howled. I just grinned and continued to hurt her. I burned most of her hair and used water to run her make-up all over her face. I got her dirty and fucked up her hair.

Basically, after I was done with her, she looked horrible. I heard my cell phone ring and cussed loudly.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Kagome? Where are you?" Kouga asked. I cussed again.

"No where. Don't worry. I'll be home in a couple of hours." I said. I put a piece of rock in her mouth since she began to scream.

"What was that?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing," I replied innocently.

"Kagome! Get home right now." Kouga shouted over the phone.

"Alright alright, I'm coming. Later." I said and hanged up. I looked at Kikyo and saw her grimace.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Later." I said and walked away. I heard her struggle, trying to get free.

"You won't be able to get free. That, I promise Kikyo." I left, flying back to the Higurashi Shrine. I quickly disposed my weapons in their original spots and made sure to clean my claws with a special spray that Tye had invented for me. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

X- Souta's POV

I heard Kagome come home through her window. I rolled my eyes and got up. God thing I was the only one who heard her or else she would be in deep shit right now.

I slipped into her room and found her completely knocked out. I chuckled and tucked her in. I saw that she wasn't wearing any arm-warmers, fish net stockings, or bracelets to cover her arms.

I turned her arms over and got a big surprise. SHE WAS CLEAN! There weren't any fresh cuts. Nothing. A couple of scars which were beginning to heal, but then nothing.

I also noticed that Kagome didn't cover her right upper arm. I removed the patch of hair that was covering her arm. I gasped as I saw, or rather didn't see a tattoo. Instead I saw a scar.

_'What the fuck? Did she get her tattoo removed? Does that mean that Kagome quit the gang? OMG!' _I thought as I left Kagome's room. I went downstairs to see Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin pull into the driveway.

"Hey Sandman! What's up?" Kouga asked in a hush whisper since Lady Kaede, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha were asleep.

"Nothing much, Wolf." I lied. He eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Okay, we're going to be leaving now. Later." Sango said as she, Kouga, and Ayame left. Miroku looked at us nervously before running out and catching up with Sango and Ayame. Seconds later you could hear a scream and a loud slap.

"Stupid pervert cousin of mine." I mumbled. Sesshomaru and Rin shook their heads before retiring to the room they were staying in temporarily.

I sighed and went back to my room. I looked at a drawing that Kagome had made. It was my entire family. I saw their eyes staring back at me.

Mom…..

Dad…..

Zume….

Kiba…..

Nikki….

And my twin, Toboy…..


	22. Why must you hurt me so?

Thank you! I got so many reviews. However, there is a problem. One reviewer deeply hurt my feelings. She called my story horrible, insulted Kagome by calling her a whore and attention hog. So sorry if this chapter isn't that great. Her words hurt me deeply. If requested, I can e-mail you a copy of her review. Thank you to all those who DO appreciate my stories.

* * *

**Lilkags (sammi)**—yeah, I know. But if Kagome did continue to torture Kikyo, then the police could have found her DNA on Kikyo's body and then Kagome would be sent to jail. I love you too! Thanks for the two reviews. This chapter is for you.  
**Tsubaki's apprentice**—yes, of course Kikyo's going to die. What kind of person would I be if I didn't kill Kikyo?  
**Senseless**—Um, right dude right. You need help. Talk to Jorge the paper. He was my therapist. He worked wonders on my mind.  
**gothicpunk101**—Ha! Got you there! By the way, torture doesn't really work with me. So yeah……  
**muttgirl15**—aw, thanks! Tell me what you think of for the rest of the story.  
**anno-inukagome-chan**—I swear I won't stop writing. I love to write and it really pisses me off when authors begin their stories and then don't finish them.  
**kaka**—Um, right. Just promise me you won't begin to stalk me and become obsessed with my life or some crap like that. Promise?  
**Bankotsu's-Wife**—Um, okay. I swear you guys' reviews are really creeping me out. You people need a life. No offense.Thanks for the second review.  
**puppylover**—HENTAI! Your wish is my command. I might have a lemon in the next chapter. It's probably between Sango and Miroku. Then, I'll have an InuKag lemon. Stay tuned.  
**Kylria**—um, okay dude. Your review sounds dirty for some reason. Don't ask.  
**dude14**—cool. But, please, don't ever say bomb or yo. Please.  
**inuyasha0024**—um, is it just me, or is everyone losing their files! Thanks anyways. Thank you for the other review. I love you too! Wait, what types of cookies are you giving me? Better be chocolate chip. I would give you a plate of brownies. Wait, let me go and make them.  
**dog-demon-emiko**—oh shit! You're right. And itai means ouch. Thanks for the scond review!  
**floflo326**—**YOU'RE A BLONDE! OMG! Hahahahahahahaha. **I feel so sorry for you. No offense. **the silver falcon**—Aw, thanks. Tell me what you think of the rest.  
**kayko—**thank you! I hate her too. She's such a bitch.  
foxywolfkagome—THANK You! I am seriously high on something.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO inuyasha0024, LILKAGS (SAMMI), BANKOTSU'S WIFE, AND DOG-DEMON-EMIKO. ALSO TO ALL THOSE WHO LOVE MY WORK. YOUR REVIEWS HAVE HEALED THOSE WOUNDS MADE BY THE NASTY REVIEWER. (Read a/n if you do not understand what the hell I am talking about)

* * *

Last Time…. 

Mom…..

Dad…..

Zume….

Kiba…..

Nikki….

And my twin, Toboy…..

* * *

This Time…. 

Ch. 22 Why must you hurt me so?

Sango sighed as she began to cook breakfast. She heard Kohaku watching television. _'When did all this shit get complicated? Oh yeah, it's when 'Gome came.'_

"Sango, why are things so…so….so…" Kohaku trailed off, hoping that his older sister would finish the sentence.

"So complicated? When Kagome waltzed into our lives. She changed all of us...bit by bit." Sango said. "Breakfast is ready,"

"Awesome! French toast. Thanks sis!" Kohaku said as he began to eat his food.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Sango asked.

"I have a double date with Souta and Kanna. I think we might bring Shippo, Souten, and Shiori along." Kohaku said.

"Poor Shiori." Sango said. Kohaku snorted. "What?"

"Shiori is anything but poor." Kohaku said. Sango shook her head.

"Shut up! I mean about Inuyasha. She loves Inuyasha and really looks up to him." Kohaku snorted again.

"She's two feet tall! She looks up to everybody!" Kohaku said. Sango scowled and smacked him in the back of his head with a wooden spoon.

"Kohaku!"

"Itai! Alright, alright. My bad." Kohaku said. He continued to pig out on his French toast.

"When do you think Inuyasha will wake up?" Sango said. Kohaku thought for a moment before chuckling.

"What'd I miss?" Sango asked, looking up from her plate of food.

"Maybe if Kagome gave Inuyasha a blow job, he would wake up. It's like Sleeping Beauty, except the kiss is on his dick, rather than his mouth." Kohaku said. Sango chuckled, and then stopped.

"Hey, you perv! That's my best friend you are talking about!" Sango said.

"Itai! That hurts!" Kohaku said after Sango smacked him upside the head. This time with a pan. _'Good thing I am a demon exterminator.'_

"If it hurts so much, then you should stop saying that crap." Sango said.

"Hey, when are those people coming again?" Kohaku asked. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the social workers?" Sango asked.

"There you go! So, when are they coming?"

"Well, they visit every other week. They weren't here two weeks ago since they had issues, so then I say they would be coming sometime around this week."

"Shit! We have to make sure Kags isn't here. Nor Inuyasha," Kohaku said. Sango slapped his arm.

"No cussing. And you're right. Kags would more likely sink us than help us out."

"Right. Thanks for breakfast, sis." Kohaku said. He put his plate in the sink. Sango smiled as her little brother went upstairs to brush his teeth and leave to pick up Hitomi.

"I wonder what the others are doing right about now." Sango muse. She shrugged.

"Probably getting laid. Later sis!" Kohaku said and left before Sango could smack him again.

"Gods help that kid." Sango muttered. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into some black hip huggers and a hot pink tank top that said 'I'm on catnip. What about you?' It had a picture of a cat that looked high.

Since it was pretty chilly, Sango grabbed her jacket. She quickly put on her checkered Vans and left the apartment. She mused where to go, before deciding to go to the park.

"Gods, it's such a beautiful day," she said out loud.

"Isn't it?" someone said behind her. Sango jumped and saw Miroku.

"Stupid! Don't do that!" Sango said.

"Whoops. So sorry. So, what's going on?" he asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing much. Kohaku is double dating with Souta and Kanna. They took Shippo, Shiori, and Souten along for the ride. Gods, and the social workers are coming sometime this week. Make sure Kagome doesn't come anywhere near my house."

Miroku chuckled. "That's true. Kagome would cuss up a storm if she found out about them."

"Yeah, I know. I still feel so guilty about not telling her. Do you think I should?" Sango asked. However, one look from Miroku told her not to.

"So, Sango, what do we do know?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I'm going to go to the market. I need to get food for Kirara." Sango said.

"Well, I would be honored to accompany you." Miroku said cheerfully.

"Iie, that's okay. Besides, I'm supposed to meet someone there." Sango said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I would see you later. Ja ne!" Miroku said, somewhat disappointed. He walked the opposite way, with his shoulders slumped.

"Miroku!" Sango called back. She saw hope spring back into his eyes and him straighten, but ignored that and the pang in her heart. "I am going to check up on Inuyasha later one. Hope to see you there."

Sango quickly turned so she would damage her already breaking heart. She quickly went to the market.

_'Why the hell do I have to love him so much? It hurts. I wish I could be stronger. If I can't handle a simple heartbreak, then how the fuck am I supposed to survive in the world?' _Sango thought as she ran to the market.

She quickly bought her stuff and went to a little café near the market. The worse part of this whole thing was that Sango didn't lie to Miroku.

She did meet someone there.

His name is Kuranosuke Tehama. And he was her boyfriend………..

* * *

Kuranosuke is from Episode 78, Only You Sango. I made up his last name. Iie means no. Hai means yes.Itai means ouch. Thanks you guys.

* * *


	23. Awoken

A/N Hello! I am actually feeling better from that review that I got. Thank you guys who love my work. Anyways, on to the story. It might be a little late, but HAPPY TURKEY-DAY! Here's that update with some **lemony goodness!**

**This chapter is dedicated to lil-Kags (sammi), Tsubaki's Apprentice, loserbean, inuyasha0024, and so many others! I love you guys!

* * *

**

InuGirl159—Thank you!  
puppylover—Lol. You're weird, but I guess that's why you're such a good person.  
Mrs. Bankotsu—I know. He's one of my favorite characters. Oh well. Things will brighten up for him. Just you watch.  
Florence—ha! See, I update in what? 2-3 days. I know Kohaku was such a hentai, but I decided to add that twist in there. Make things more different.  
lilkags(sammi)—aw, thanks. And don't worry about cussing. I do that 24/7. I am always happy to shout out to any fan.  
Tsubaki's Apprentice—LoL. That's so true. Thank you for the second part. I already send you an e-mail.  
Kylria—Thanks. Later  
loserbean—I already send you an email, but I think I should still thank you. I feel so happy that there are people like you out there who care about my stories. Thank you again.  
inuyasha0024—Thank you so much. hands over some cheesecake and pie Hope you like. Happy Turkey Day to you too!

* * *

Last Time…

She did meet someone there.

His name is Kuranosuke Tehama. And he was her boyfriend………..

* * *

This Time…

Ch. 23 Awoken

"Yawn you stupid son of a bi-"

"Kagome!"

"What! I'm just telling the stupid son of a bi-"

"Kagome! Shippo's here!"

"Oops," Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Moron," Kouga muttered. Kagome threw him a death look and hit him with a pillow.

"What are you guys doing on daddy's stomach?" Shippo asked as he climbed Kagome's shoulder.

"We're just playing cards since we are so bored. Also, Kouga, Ayame, and I made a bet. Ayame said I would be the next one to yawn and so did Kouga. I bet Kouga would yawn. So now I am trying to make him yawn."

"Um, okay mommy. Kohaku is here and so is Hitomi. They came to pick me and Souta up so we can hang out together. Shiori and Souten are coming also. Can I go mommy?"

"Sure sweetie. Where are you guys going to be at?" Kagome said, facing her adopted son.

"We probably going to be at the park or movies," Souta said as he came down to the basement. He raised his eyebrow at the cards on top of Inuyasha's stomach.

"Alright. Be sure that your cell phone is always on and Kohaku's too. Come back sometime around 5 pm." Kagome said.

"So that means we have about 6 hours. Thanks sis! Come on Shippo." Souta said.

"Coming Uncle Sandman!" Shippo said. He kissed Kagome on the cheek and ran to his uncle.

"Later Shippo. Later Souta!" Ayame called out. You could hear a faint 'good-bye'.

"Well, now. Kouga, yawn." Kagome said. Kouga laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. You yawn." Kouga said. This went on for half an hour. They kept telling each other to yawn while playing poker.

"God damn it! Yawn will ya!" Kagome said frustrated.

"Nope."

"Hi Miroku!" Ayame said as the said Hentai came down the basement.

"Hey Ayame, Kouga, Kagome." Miroku said, nodding to each demon.

"Yawn! Hey 'Roku! What's up?" Kagome said.

"Yawn you damn woman! Hi Miro," Kouga said.

"Fuck you! I will not. You still haven't answered my question Miroku." Kagome said.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Miroku asked, keeping his distance.

"I bet that Kouga would be the first one out of the three of us to yawn. YAWN!" Kagome said, practically screaming the last word.

"And we bet that it would be Kagome whom yawns first. So Kaggy, do us all a favor and YAWN!" Kouga said.

"I refuse too. I will not lose my money." Kagome said stubbornly.

"How much money did you guys bet?" Miroku asked.

"Um, a dollar." Kagome said. Miroku sweat dropped.

"So you guys are doing all this for two dollars?" Miroku asked.

"We're not that stupid. We have been playing poker on top of Inuyasha's hard rock stomach." Kagome said.

"Sure." Miroku said. He sat down in a chair and looked down. He looked up after a while and saw that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Why aren't there any perverted comments?" Ayame asked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you get jumped? Someone raped you!" Kagome asked as she scrambled of the bed and went to kneel besides Miroku.

"Um, no, yes, no, and hell no!" Miroku said. Kagome tilted her head to her side.

"Then, what's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Um, it's nothing," Miroku said.

"Tell me." Kagome said fiercely.

"Well, I think Sango has a boyfriend."

"What makes you say that?" Kouga asked.

"She told me she was going to the market." Miroku paused.

"So? I go to the market plenty of times, but that doesn't mean I go boy hunting there." Kagome said. "I go to the mall. Way hotter guys there."

"I know! Isn't that true!" Ayame said. Kouga began to growl.

"I'm kidding," Ayame said.

"Anyways, I offered to come along and Sango said no because she was meeting someone there." Miroku said. He saw something flicker across Kagome's eyes, but it had quickly disappeared.

"Maybe she was meeting a friend or something," Kagome lied. Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Kagome gulped and sat next to her coma boyfriend.

"Kagome." Miroku said in a tone that promised pain. Kagome whimpered and pressed herself against Inuyasha's half-dead body. The next thing shocked everyone.

Inuyasha began to growl.

* * *

I thought about ending it here. But then I saw how short it was and how short my chapters have been so I decided to continue writing. I also noticed Inuyasha has been in a coma for about 4-5 chapters.  
_**'Inuyasha's thoughts'  
**'Kagome's thoughts'

* * *

_

"Ohmigod! Inuyasha! Inuyasha. Are you awake?" Kagome asked.

**_'I think I just pissed my pants.' _**

_'Why do you say that?' _Kagome submitted. "He's awake. Only mentally. However, it will be a couple of hours for him to wake up."

**_'I fell something cold near my crotch and stomach.'_**

_'That would be some playing cards.'_

_**'What the fuck? What were you guys doing to my body while I was knocked out!'**_

"What's he saying?" Kouga asked when Kagome started to blush.

"You don't want to know." Kagome muttered.

**_'Answer me. What were you guys doing to my body? You didn't molest me in my sleep did you?' _**

_'Nope. Don't worry about that.'_

_**'Damn. Too bad.' **_Kagome could practically see the grin in Inuyasha's face.

"Hentai," Kagome murmured. Kouga and Ayame stared at Kagome.

"I'm going to go tell Rin and Sesshomaru that you're somewhat awake, Inuyasha." Kagome said out loud.

**_'Where has my brother and Rin been staying at?' _**

"Fluffy and Shorty have been staying on one of the guest rooms. I'll be right back. You guys need anything?" Kagome asked.

"Some green tea." Miroku replied.

"Two Pepsis." Kouga said.

**_'Ramen!'_**

"Man's been knocked out for almost a week and all he wants is ramen? Doesn't even bother to ask his girlfriend how she's has been." Kagome muttered as she made her way up.

**_'So, how are you?' _**

Kagome eyed Inuyasha's still body before growling. She closed the door and went upstairs. She heard some noises, but thought they were watching a movie or something.

"Hey guys, Inuyasha has awo-OHMYGOD!" Kagome said as she covered her eyes.

"Eek! Kagome!" Rin eeped as she covered her exposed chest. Sesshomaru scrambled to get his pants on. Rin tried to get her clothes on and fix her hair.

"Oh, Jesus Lord. My poor eyes! My poor, virgin eyes!" Kagome cried. "I won't ever be able to look at you guys the same way ever again. Carry on."

"Kagome, no wait!" Ron yelled. However, Kagome had already disappeared. "Damn."

"Well, you heard her." Sesshomaru said, as he begun to undress Rin.

"Sesshy, right now is not the time." Rin said. But before she could protest some more, Sesshomaru had gotten himself and her nude. He begun to run his hands all over her body.

Sesshomaru guided Rin over to the bed and closed the door with his foot. Soon, the room was filled with Rin's and Sesshomaru's cries of passion.

* * *

X- Kagome

She sat at the table, with her head buried in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Calm down. What happened? We heard screams." The male said.

"It was horrible. I saw him…and then…she..ohmygod! I just got another image!" Kagome cried.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"Please, get some drugs. Alcohol. Anything to make me forget." Kagome wailed. Kouga sighed and slapped her.

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" Kouga said, slightly raising his voice.

"You didn't see what I had to see. Oh gods and they are still going at it!" Kagome wailed. Kouga and Ayame strained their hearing and heard some moans and a squeaking bed.

They turned red and realized that Kagome must have walked in when they were going at it.

"Oh gods. Now I have the willies." Kagome said as she rubbed her arms. "I'm going downstairs."

**_'What happened? I heard some one screaming and wailing.'_**

_'That would have been me.' _Kagome said as she sat down next to Inuyasha's body.

**_'What happened? Are you hurt?' _**

_'Not hurt physically. More like mentally.'_

_**'What happened?' **_Inuyasha growled and Miroku stared. He knew something had happen since he heard Kagome wailing. Kagome turned a slight shade of maroon and pale at the same time, if possible.

_'I walked in on your brother and his mate while they were going at it like sex-obsessed rabbits.' _

_**'Oh. So sorry sweetheart.'**_

'_Yeah well, you didn't have to witness what I did. I am going to have nightmares for weeks.' _

"Kagome, can I talk to you, privately." Miroku asked. Kagome faced her cousin before turning to her boyfriend. She kissed his forehead and led Miroku to the other side of the basement.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me the truth. Is Sango seeing someone?" Miroku asked bluntly.

"Miroku, Sango is seeing someone." Kagome said after a pregnant pause.

"Why? Why is she seeing someone?" Miroku asked.

"Do you really expect her to be lonely all her life?" Kagome asked.

"I love her." Miroku said after a while.

"And she loves you. However, she got tired of waiting and decided to move on. She doesn't really love that Kuranosuke fellow. Besides, your lecherous habits were getting on her nerves."

"I am willing to change."

"That won't do any good." Miroku lost the hope in his eyes. "Miroku, because you grope and ask so many girls to bear you children, Sango believes that you're only after her body."

"I am not! I love her because she is who she is." Miroku defended.

"Miroku," Kagome said. "Sango thinks that the only reason you bother with her is because she is the only girl that you have not conquered. She protects herself around you so she won't get hurt."

"I would rather die than hurt her." Miroku said. Kagome and Miroku glanced up as they heard Ayame open the door and greet Sango.

"Well then. Actions speak louder than words." Kagome said. She got up and sat next to Inuyasha.

Miroku thought for a second before making a decision. He got up, gave Kagome a 'thank-you', and headed upstairs where he sensed Sango was. Ayame and Sango quit talking when Miroku entered the room.

"Wow. He sure knows how to work the room." Kouga commented from the kitchen.

"Sango, could I please talk to you privately for a moment. Onegai." Miroku pleaded when Sango didn't budge. Hesitantly, Sango rose from her seat and followed Miroku to a room upstairs, missing the looks that Ayame and Kouga shot each other.

"Well, what was it-"Sango never got to finish her sentence as Miroku grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her. Sango tensed and almost struggled, but then she melted in with the kiss.

* * *

HAHA! 8 AND 1/3 PAGES! –minus the review- GO ME. AND I WROTE THIS IN UNDER 2 HOURS!

* * *


	24. Finally!

A/N Hello! Christmas is coming up soon. I got out of school for two weeks, so while I am in vacation, I will update all stories and possibly post up a new one. Not So Innocent will be completed soon. Possibly 3 or 4 more chapters.

**Warning: Lemon Alert. I repeat Lemon Alert! **

'_**Inuyasha thinking'  
**'Kagome thinking'  
_"Talking"  
_**Lyrics

* * *

**_

**Senseless-** Thank you!  
**SouthSideSlider—**Thanks!  
**Floflo326—**um….in case you haven't noticed right now I am sending you weird looks. Two words: mental hospital. But just make sure to review my stories! Love Ya! And no, I don't have your toast. Have you seen my wall, Paul? He ran away. I don't know where he is. Help me find him please!  
**Kylria—**that is so true. It's so sad! But, she will recover! Fear not!  
**gothicpunk101—**Are you serious! Ohmigod! I hope that when I update this you will be back! I am so sorry! Thanks for the review! You're story is pretty cool. Thanks for the second review. YOU FUCKINGROCK!  
**lilkags (sammi)—**LoL. I know. It is so scary. Thanks for the review.  
**inuyasha0024**—Almost everyone is feeling sorry or Kagome. And I don't know if I would have reacted the same way. Seeing only Fluffy. Naked. Oh gods!  
**Mrs. Bankotsu—**Isn't it sweet! I would have said 'awww!' but I don't have a heart, so I can't feel anything. Anyways, thanks for the review!  
**kogas-angel—Lol. **OMG!I feel so sorry for you. Lmao. And Miroku is cute!  
**The Gothic Kagome—**lmao. Are you serious? How can your review be longer than your chapters! And yeah, that part was hilarious Thank you for the review though. I love them! And I responded to the review a while ago!

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO** gothicpunk101 **for your two reviews! And also to **The Gothic Kagome. **Your review brought back some horrible images, but still. Thanks!

**I also realized that I have 145 reviews for this story! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! beginnings to cry hysterically**

* * *

Last Time…

"Well, what was it-"Sango never got to finish her sentence as Miroku grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her. Sango tensed and almost struggled, but then she melted in with the kiss.

* * *

This Time…

Ch. 24 Finally!

Kagome and Ayame giggled as they saw Miroku and Sango share a very hot, steamy, and passionate kiss. Kouga smirked.

"Are they still going at it?"

"Of course. Whoa, go Miroku!" Kagome whispered to Kouga.

"Damn! Tongue action!" Ayame whispered excitedly. Kouga snickered.

"Kouga-kun, why don't you give me tongue action?" Ayame asked innocently, turning to face her boyfriend. Kouga stopped snickering and Kagome began to laugh.

"Shh…they could hear you." Ayame and Kouga whispered. Kagome nodded and shut her mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked. They turned around to meet the curious stares of Rin and Sesshomaru. They made eye contact with Kagome.

"MY EYES! EWW, I JUST GOT ANOTHER IMAGE!" Kagome wailed. Ayame and Kouga quickly slapped their hand over Kagome's mouth.

Kouga peered through the crack in the door. Surprisingly, Sango and Miroku hadn't heard Kagome's screams and they were still making out.

"Damn! Either Miroku can kiss or they are deaf." Kouga whispered. Quickly, the wolf demon led everyone away from the door. Once they were out of hearing range, everyone let out a sigh.

Kagome quickly scrambled to get away from Sesshomaru and Rin. Then, she covered her eyes.

"You really are traumatized, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh.

"Well, how would you fell if you walked on while your two best friends were going at it like horny bulldogs?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru and Rin thought for a moment before turning a shade of green.

"Exactly!" Kagome said as she jumped up. She sat down next to Kouga and Ayame on the couch.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Rin asked.

"I told Miroku to show Sango how he felt." Kagome said, not looking at Rin and Sesshomaru directly in the eye.

"Wait, don't you mean tell?" Rin asked.

"Nope. Actions speak louder than words." Kagome said, still not looking at them in the eye.

"How long is this going to last?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh.

"Give me time!" Kagome said.

'**_Kagome! What the hell is going up there?' _**Inuyasha's thoughts roared all the way from the basement.

"Whoops! Got to go. Lord of the annoying ramen-loving bastards is now awake! Toddles!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Why is she so happy?" Ayame asked. Kouga shrugged.

"Her boy toy is back. Finally, she could have wild, rough, steamy sex with him." Kouga said.

* * *

X- Miroku and Sango. Sango's POV

I could not understand what was going on. One minute I am chatting with Ayame, and then next, I am making out with Miroku in one of the guest rooms. Ho gods, what the hell am I doing?

After a few minutes of kissing, I made up my mind and pulled away reluctantly. I heard Miroku whimpered at the loss of my lips and he tried to pull me into another kiss.

"Miroku. Please stop." I said my voice cracking. Miroku surprisingly stopped and dropped his hands from my hips.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he saw me struggle not to cry. I looked at him and saw concern and fear in his eyes.

"Miroku, what is going on between us? I am so confused." I confessed. He led me to the bed and we sat down.

"Sango, I know that you have a boyfriend-"

"Miroku, we can't be together while I am with Kuranosuke. He's a nice guy and he loves me. I just can leave him like that." I said softly. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him in the eye.

"What makes you think I don't love you?" Miroku asked me softly. I gasped and my eyes filled with tears.

"You-you don't love me! It's not love you feel towards me. It's lust! You-you just want my body!" I cried and got out of his grasp. I ran to the door and opened it, only to have Miroku's hand slam it shut. I tried to get the door open, and remove his hand.

Miroku flipped me over and flung me over his shoulder. I cried and tried to hit home base (his dick), but couldn't. Miroku threw me onto the bed. I scrambled to get up, but Miroku was faster.

"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked his breath against my skin. I felt fire igniting somewhere along my stomach.

"Miroku, I know guys like you. You just want to get in my pants and then you will forget all about me. The only reason you pay attention to me is because I am not willing to bend over backwards for anyone except the man that I love." I whimpered.

"And a man that will respect me and love me for me." I added after.

"How sure are you? Sango, I love you. I would never leave you." Miroku promised. He looked at me and my breath got caught in my throat.

He was simply amazing.

Those raven locks of hair of his. Those purple-indigo eyes. I love him, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to Kuranosuke.

"Sango, I love you. I would never want to hurt you. The only reason I act the way I do is that I hope to get you jealous." Miroku confessed. I gasped and looked at his eyes.

He wasn't lying.

"I love you too, Miroku." I said softly and I kissed him. He tensed, but then relaxed into the kiss. I felt something wet asking for permission, and I granted it. I moaned when I felt his tongue try to memorize every part of me…

* * *

X- Normal POV

Miroku continued to kiss Sango. His hands stayed at her hips, his thumbs moving in circles. Sango moaned and Miroku smirked. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Sango, I want you to be mine forever. And I want to yours forever. Will you let me?" Miroku asked. Sango leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Of course." Sango said. Miroku smiled and kissed her. He began to undo her ponytail. He loved seeing her with her hair down. Miroku's hands began to move upwards, until the bumped with the cloth of the bra Sango was wearing.

Quickly, breaking the kiss, Miroku took of the black tank top Sango was wearing, leaving her in a purple bra. He loved the way she looked in purple.

Sango's hands began to unbutton Miroku's buttoned up black shirt. She growled in frustration as she saw that he had a purple tank top undershirt on. Miroku smiled before throwing the tank top over his head and next to her blouse.

Miroku immediately went to Sango's back and got rid of the bra. He felt her breasts bounce as they were set free. He gave her another kiss before kissing downward from her neck to her collarbone, and then to the valley of her breasts.

Miroku took one harden jewel in his mouth. Sango gasped and arched her back. He sucked, teased, and nipped one breast and massaged the neglected one with his hands. He switched breasts when he felt the one he was feeding on had had enough attention.

Meanwhile, Sango's hands worked to get rid of Miroku's jeans and her khaki Capri's. This was very difficult since she kept moaning and gasping. She finally got both their pants off, leaving Miroku clad in silk black boxers and her purple panties.

Miroku's mouth began to work downwards. He kissed and nipped Sango's flawless skin. He went passed her smooth, firm stomach and into the nest of curls. Miroku stopped and waited for Sango's reaction.

Sango immediately stopped moaning and looked at Miroku. Her lust covered eyes were mirrored in his purple-indigo eyes. Miroku smirked before dipping his head into her thighs. Soon, she felt something beginning to taste her lips.

She began to thrash as Miroku nipped, kissed, licked, and bit her wet womanhood. She felt one of his fingers entered her. Her mews and moaning increased. She felt him pump his fingers in and out, but not breaking her virginity.

"I want to break your barrier with my manhood, rather than my fingers." Miroku whispered. Somehow, that caused Sango to go over the edge. Miroku licked her sweet honey of his fingers and her opening.

After making sure she was dry, Miroku positioned himself over her. He looked at her in the eye, asking a silent question. Sango smiled at how much he cared for her. She answered his question by rolling her hips.

Miroku's heart soared. He kept looking at his beloved Sango the entire time. Quickly, he trusted into her, taking her as his forever. Sango shut her eyes in pain. She heard Miroku whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Soon, the pain was replaced by pleasure. She whimpered.

"Miroku, please. Go on. I'm okay." Sango said, sort of huskily. Miroku nodded and slid out. His manhood could barely breathe in Sango's tight opening. He slammed back into her and got moans in response.

Soon, Sango was begging Miroku to go faster. She wondered if he had some demonic powers since he was practically making her part of the mattress. Sango climaxed, and Miroku followed. The both fell back, but he moved to the side so his weight wouldn't crush her.

"Gods, how much I love you Sango." Miroku said, as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

"You know, you were my first." Miroku confessed, turning slightly pink. Sango looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't lying.

"And you are my last." Miroku whispered as he caught Sango's lips with his own. Sango moaned. She realized she was definitely going to break it off with Kuranosuke.

* * *

X- Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Gods, this is so boring." Kagome muttered as she saw her boyfriend's chest fall up and down.

**_'Well, at least you aren't paralyzed. Hey Kags?" _**

_'What?'_

_**"My nose is itchy. Can you scratch it?' **_Kagome looked Inuyasha after his request. She shrugged and scratched his nose.

**_'Ah. Thanks Kaggy.' _**

_'No problem.' _Kagome slowly grinned as she got an idea. She stopped scratching his nose and her hands twitched as she began to move them to her destination.

**_'Hey Kags? Are you okay? Someone there? Why did you stop?' _**Inuyasha began to worry. Soon, he felt someone beginning to massage his ears. He knew it was Kagome, since she began to giggle as he began to purr.

**_'Kags! What are you doing? Stop that!' _**Inuyasha began to twitch in his mind. He could feel himself awake. He groaned as he was hit with a huge light. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears.

"Am I dead?" Inuyasha asked in a very hoarse tone.

"Trust me. You are very much alive." Kagome said in an embarrassed tone. Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and saw a blushing Kagome.

"Kags, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he felt so pain in so many places. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine, Inu." Kagome said. Inuyasha groaned as he tried to sit up.

"SESSHOMARU! RIN! GET DOWN HERE! INUYASHA WOKE UP!" Kagome cried out.

"Itai! Wench, that hurts my ears. And apparently, Sesshomaru's ears also." Inuyasha added as an afterthought when they heard some cussing and something fall.

"Baka is finally awake, eh?" the two hanyous heard Sesshomaru say. They heard some shuffling and footsteps.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down." Kagome said in a frantic tone.

**_'I am calm.' _**Inuyasha couldn't trust his voice at the moment since he just woke up.

"I meant little Inu. You need to calm him down." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha groaned and tried to pick up his head. When he did, he saw that there was a bulge in his pants. He groaned again and let his head hit his pillow.

**_'That's what you get when you rub my ears' _**Inuyasha said as he tried to calm down. He tried to think about nasty things.

**_'Eh! Um, think about…Sesshomaru in a Speedo….Kouga in a Speedo….eww…it's not working! I think I am going to hurl!' _**Inuyasha could still feel his pants tight, but not as tight as before. . Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's thoughts.

**_'I know! Kaede in a thong bikini! AHHHH! Gross!' _**Immediately, Little Inu calm down faster than someone throwing ice at it. Kagome laughed so hard, she fell of the bed.

And that's how Sesshomaru and Rin found them. Kagome, on the floor, laughing so hard, tears were coming out. Inuyasha was on the bed, awake, with beads of sweat around his forehead. He looked relieved and disgusted at the same time.

Sesshomaru and Rin raised their eyebrows. Sesshomaru stood as Rin help Inuyasha to sit up. The said hanyou opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru.

"AAAH!" Inuyasha screamed. If it wasn't for Rin, he would have fallen on the floor. "I JUST GOT AN IMAGE!"

Kagome laughed harder, holding her sides and barely breathing. She finally got her breathing and laughing under control.

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Kouga asked as he and Ayame came down the stairs. Inuyasha turned green. He turned to his side and Kagome began to laugh again.

"Is he traumatized also?" Ayame asked. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"By who?"

"Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Lady Kaede." Kagome answered. She got up and sat next to Inuyasha, who was pale and green at the same time.

"I am so not going to ask." Rin stated.

"Don't worry. We weren't going to answer." Inuyasha groaned out. Rin laughed, but then winced.

"Kags, where is the bathroom?" Rin asked. Kagome directed her and then you could hear someone vomiting.

"Is she alright?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I think she has the stomach flu or something." Sesshomaru said. He went to assist Rin in the bathroom.

"Maybe you should take her to the doctor." Kouga suggested.

"Good idea." Sesshomaru said a little loudly from the bathroom. "I'll set up an appointment tomorrow."

"No! I'm fine!" Rin yelled. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Rin has a hospital phobia. She won't go near them at all." Ayame explained. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga snorted.

"Not even a pack of wild horses could drag Shorty to the hospital." Kouga said. Kagome laughed.

"Well I'm not sure if he's a pack of wild horses, but Sesshomaru will get her to the hospital no matter what." Kagome said. The four demons sat and listened as Sesshomaru and Rin argued, with some puking in between.

* * *

**Finally! I finished! I wonder what could be wrong with Rin! grins evilly. Until next Chapter!**


	25. Two words maybe three

A/N So sorry for the long update. I think this will be the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. **Oh, and please, please, read and review my new story "Vivimi". R&R and I will give you a cookie. Okay, two cookies.** **And also read my one-shot "Bow". R&R and tell me if I should do a sequel. Thankx!

* * *

**

** Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert!

* * *

**

**Heavens lil cherry—**alright. This lemon is dedicated to you……okay, now that sounds wrong for some reason. Thankx for the 3 reviews. The song was called "My Immortal" by Evanescence.  
**gothicpunk101—**Dam it! I made it that obvious? Maybe I should have had Sango throw up also. That way you ppl would have been more confuse. Damn my stupidity. But I will not make a bet with you. I am flat out broke.  
**Kopperia-no-Hitsugi**—I hope you realize that itai means ouch/ow. I am so sorry I have not update. I have so many tests and homework and then there are some issues. But thankx for the support.  
**Kylria—**Lol. Me and my friends say that all the time. "I feel extra special." Anyways. Thankx for the review.  
**koneko—**Lol. Everybody keeps telling me that. And I knew I should have confused you ppl more. Oh well. What's done is done.  
**Angel-of-Death-Kagome-**awww. Thankx. I am jumping with joy.  
**Kogas-angel—**Lol. Holy shit! Are you serious? That is so hilarious. No offense. I'm still laughing.  
**Lil-kaggs (sammi)—**LoL. It's okay. I don't need anymore cookies. I have enough to feed a school. **  
floflo326—**Floflo, I love you and all, but you need serious help. Okay? Just go to the loony bin and tell them to lock you up. Oh, and ask them if you could be my roommate! But just don't forget to R&R my stories. Oh, and give me the url for your site plz!  
**Fang Fox—**dammit! Everyone knows that! Ugh! I should have not made it so obvious. Thankx for the review.  
**The Gothic Kagome—**UGH! THE NEXT PERSON THAT SAYS THAT I WILL POST UP THEIR BRAS IN THE BULLETIN BOARD! But I still love you all! Thankx for the review.  
**onlyjustins—**Bravo! Now, I have to keep my promise. Hand over your bras so I can staple them up. Thankx for the reviews.  
**dog-demon-emiko—**Lol. Kouga's hott, but Speedos are disgusting no matter who wears 'em. Thankx for the review.  
**Mrs. Bankotsu—**oh. I am so sorry. Maybe you shouldn't read this chapter filled with an InuKag lemony goodness.  
**inuyasha0024—**Happy X-Mas to you too even though it's too late. Oh, and Merry V-Day! Thankx for the review.  
**Kikyo-Kagome-2000—**awww thanks. Um, I'm not so sure when Inuyasha is but he will probably meet them soon. Thankx!

* * *

Last Time…

"Rin has a hospital phobia. She won't go near them at all." Ayame explained. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga snorted.

"Not even a pack of wild horses could drag Shorty to the hospital." Kouga said. Kagome laughed.

"Well I'm not sure if he's a pack of wild horses, but Sesshomaru will get her to the hospital no matter what." Kagome said. The four demons sat and listened as Sesshomaru and Rin argued, with some puking in between.

* * *

This Time…

Chapter 25 Two words...maybe three

"God damn!" Sesshomaru cussed. "What the fuck is taking them so long?" he ran a claw through his silver hair.

"If you don't stop running your claw through your hair, you will grow bald." Kagome said in a monotone.

"Kagome-"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said in the same tone as before. Sess quirked an eyebrow at his interruption.

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up." Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome.

"Go Kaggy."

"You too."

"Damn." Kouga said as he came down to the basement. It had been two days after Inuyasha had woken up completely.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked looking up.

"Ayame just called. She and Rin are on their way back."

"And the bad part would be what wolf?" Sesshomaru asked as if Kouga was bad fish.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just digested some food the wrong way." Kagome replied. "Anyways, what happened with them?"

"All I can say is that Rin is pretty mad."

"What type of mad?" Inuyasha asked. "The you-mother-fucker-curse-you-for-taking-my-ramen mad or the damn-there-is-stale-ramen mad?"

"Must ramen revolve around your world 24/7?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Yes, it's an essential. Just like you!" Inuyasha said. Kagome said 'awww!' and they began to make-out.

_'Yes! It worked!' _Inuyasha though as he and Kagome kept on with their lip-lock.

"Um, Rin is more you-mother-fucker-curse-you-for-taking-my-ramen mad." Kouga answered unsurely.

"Right. So in English, she is beyond piss, isn't she?" Sesshomaru asked nervously.

"Yup." Kouga got a brilliant idea. "Hey, when she comes, she will probably want to kick some ass. Mainly yours."

"And the point is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This could be a real good ass-kicking fight!" Kouga said a he pumped a fist in the air. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped making-out long enough to stare at Kouga. They shrugged and continued their previous actions.

The door of the basement opened and Miroku and Sango's head popped out.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Sango said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hide," Miroku said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. But before either human could respond, the demons of the household hear a car pulling up.

"SESSHOMARU!" the said demon turned whiter than the wall. He gulped and then made a run for it. Unfortunately, Rin was much too fast and was downstairs the moment the door had closed. Ayame was right at her heels, panting.

"I don't know how she does. She just a human and pregnant. How could she run so fast?" Ayame panted. Her boyfriend got a hold of her before she could be reunited with good old Mr. Ground.

"Sesshomaru Jeremy Takahashi!" Rin stormed. "Why in the fucking world couldn't you keep your dick in your goddamn pants?"

"Um, because when you start cussing like that, I get turned on." Sesshomaru meekly said as he poked his head out from the bathroom. Rin some who managed to get a vase and threw it at Sesshomaru's head.

"Ow," the full dog demon said softly as the vase crashed into his head. Rin stormed to the bathroom and the demon squeaked.

He closed the door shut and locked it. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango began to laugh.

"Never thought I would see the day when the big almighty Lord Sesshomaru would squeak," Inuyasha said. Kagome slapped his chest. "Ow."

"Sorry." That was all that was said before they turned back to see the fight between Rin and Sesshomaru. "Some should get some popcorn and beer."

"Rin, look, I am so sorry." Sesshomaru apologized. "I didn't know that you were in heat."

"You couldn't take a big whiff of air and smell that I was in heat!" Rin shrieked.

"I was too aroused." He confessed.

"I don't care. Now, I am a pregnant teenager with no job, no husband, and no money." Rin sighed. She began to sob, so Sesshomaru guided her to the couch. He knelt before her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame's heads all turned to Rin.

"The doctor says I am about to enter my 7th week." She said. Their heads turned to Sesshomaru.

"Damn, and already she's having mood swings." Ayame whispered. They snickered and waited for Sesshomaru's next comment.

"Have you told your guardian?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I told him before we got here. He kicked me out. All of my things are in the car." Rin cried. The heads turned to Sesshomaru. There was a pregnant pause.

"Um, Sess, it's your turn." Miroku said quietly. The said demon sighed heavily.

"We are going to be able to go through this." He said. Rin shook her head.

"How? I don't want to have an abortion. But I don't want to give birth to this baby and then abandon it. I'm only in high school." She said. Sesshomaru was silent, as if he was having a battle with himself.

Finally he said two words.

"Marry me."

Rin and the others gasped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Rin asked just to be sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Marry me. Become my mate. I love you and I love this pup we will have. So let's go through it together." He said.

"But, what about money and a place to stay? What about my education?" Rin asked. This was the queue for the others to come and help.

"Rin, money has never been a problem for the Takahashi's. We own a couple of multi-billionaire companies." Inuyasha explained.

"You could move into Fluffy's home. You two would have that entire place to yourselves." Ayame said.

"But what about Inuyasha and Shiori?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled.

"They are both going to move in here with me. Shippo needs a playmate and I need my boy toy." She said with a wink. Rin chocked out a laugh.

"What about my education. I want to become a nurse, but I won't be able to do that with a pup." She asked.

"Sweetie, you are going to mate a powerful, rich, strong, and might I add sexy demon. You will have the life span of a demon. You have enough time in the world to go to college as many times as you want." Sango said.

"So, what do you say? I can marry you both off since I am a priest." Miroku said.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the expense or the planning of the wedding. I'll take care of that since my uncle runs a weeding planning business. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty." Kouga said.

Everyone looked at Rin.

"Well, Rin? Are we going to get married, yes or no?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes." Rin said softly. "Yes! I'll marry you Sesshomaru!"

Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku cheered. Rin laughed as happy tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru hugged her and kissed her.

* * *

X- Later that evening with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I can't believe our Shorty is marrying Fluffy." Kagome squealed. The said engaged couple went to Sesshomaru's house with the entire gang to move everything that was Inuyasha's into Kagome's shrine and everything that was Rin's into Sesshomaru's house.

"I know. Maybe that will be us someday." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome looked up to see his face.

Both hanyous were lying in the bed of the basement, watching television. Inuyasha's body had already healed, but both had stayed because Shippo and Shiori had fallen asleep.

"What?" Kagome asked, all of her blood rushing to her cheeks. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"One day you are going to get pregnant with my pup. Of course, we will already be mated in both human and demon terms." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and kissed him. "So what, you want to get started right now?" she asked seductively.

"That would be fun." Inuyasha smirked and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend and soon-to-be-mate.

* * *

LemonalertlemonalertLemonalertlemonalertLemonalertlemonalertLemonalert

* * *

Inuyasha, without breaking the kiss, placed himself on top of Kagome. He undid her ponytail and let his fingers run through her silky hair. They already kicked off their shoes and socks.

Kagome worked on loosening Inuyasha's belt. She broke the kiss and used her claws to rip through the belt.

"My, isn't some one impatient?" Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome glared.

"Shut up and fuck me." She said. Inuyasha took a whiff of her scent. She was heavily aroused. Deciding to make her feel better, Inuyasha took off her shirt and then his own. Inuyasha saw that she was wearing a red bra.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha's well toned chest and abs. He had powerful arms and such beautiful hair that cascaded down his muscled back. She yanked his forelocks and pulled him into another kiss. She parted her lips after Inuyasha's tongue had asked permission.

Their tongues fought for dominance for more then a few minutes. Inuyasha's hands began moving up and down her legs. He finally broke the kiss and leaned down to her neck and started trailing kisses on whatever flesh weren't concealed by the bra.

His unoccupied hands began to get rid of both their pants, leaving them in their underwear. One had red lingerie. The other was wearing black silk boxers.

Both their hands slowly started to get rid of the unwanted clothing, leaving them exposed. Inuyasha's mouth had begun to play with Kagome's breasts. His hands were free to roam her body. One particular hand had decided to rest in her soft folds, successfully coaxing a moan out of her. His finger started moving in and out of her at a slow speed. Soon, more were inserted.

Kagome fisted the bed sheets. Her body taking control and arching towards the unfamiliar, yet pleasurable contact. He smirked and started picking up the pace with his fingers. She was on fire, loving it as he went in and out of her with his claws. She could feel the friction building in her lower regions.

Inuyasha slowed down his ministrations to an agonizingly slow rate before speeding up again, knowing what he was doing to her body. He looked up and saw pleasure written all over her face. He easily found her sweet spot and moved his fingers over her sensitive nub. He saw her throw back her head as her first orgasm took over her body.

Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha crawled up to her and asked her, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Please Inuyasha." She panted. Inuyasha guided his throbbing manhood into her once again wet core.

"I love you." She said. Their eyes met and he kissed her once more.

"I love you too." And with that, he plunged into her. She let out a cry of pain as her virgin wall broke. Her eyes started to tear up and roll down her face. Inuyasha stayed still inside of her and kissed away the tears rolling down her face.

Once the pain subsided she nodded her head for him to continue. He started rocking in and out of her slowly at first and then picked up his pace.

Feelings rushed through him. The feeling was so intense it almost hurt. Kagome threw her head back in a silent scream under him, withering. Inuyasha had to stop to regain control. It felt too pleasurable and he knew he could come after only a few thrusts. Kagome squirmed beneath him, urging him to go on. She wrapped her long, smooth legs around him and grasped him inside her.

Their bodies burned, and they could both feel it building. Kagome moaned his name as she came crashing down. He could feel the liquid spill from within and her muscles convulsed around his length. With a few more desperate thrusts he spilled his seed into Kagome. He placed his mate mark upon her right shoulder.

Both if them lay there panting for a few moments. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her on the lips. Inuyasha earned a groan from Kagome as he pulled out. He fell beside her and wrapped his arms around her, still panting. Kagome snuggled into his embrace and kissed his shoulder lovingly. Kagome's hand stroked Inuyasha's chest softly as his arms wrapped around her form. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's temple and pulled the blankets over them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The hanyou grunted to show that he was paying attention.

"My parents and siblings' spirits want to meet you." Was all that she said. Her mate's eyes snapped open.

"What!"

* * *


	26. 9 years later

A/N R**ead and review my new story "Vivimi". R&R and I will give you a cookie. Okay, two cookies.** **And also read my one-shot "Bow". R&R and tell me if I should do a sequel. Thankx! I know it's short, and I am sorry.

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Floflo326—**um, right? How sure am I that you're not some psychotic person that escaped from the loony bin? Thankx for the review. I love, but hate, but love, you too.  
**Kylria—**LoL. This is the last chappie, so I can't really update again.  
**angeleyes1223—**LoL. That's a new way to say it. But, I am not posting any more lemons, so sorry. Thankx for the update.  
**wing of tears—**awww, thanks for the review. I'm not going to write when Inuyasha meets Kagome's parents though. Sorry.  
**lil-Kags (sammi)**—I swear, everyone's hyper today. Including me!  
**inuyasha0024—**LoL. Thankx for the review. Hey, can u give me your e-mail again. I kinda……..lost it……………hehehe.-

* * *

Ch. 26 9 years later……..

"AAHHHH!"

"OOHHH"

"Push. Come one. 1, 2, 3, push!"

"AAHHH!"

"OOHH"

"It was so brilliant of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to get Rin and Kagome pregnant at the same time." Souta sighed as he heard his sister's and sister-in-law's screams, followed by their mates.

"I can't believe that they got pregnant at the same time. This is so exciting." Ayame chirped. Her husband chuckled.

"Kinda makes you want to have kids and soon, huh?" Kouga mused. Ayame smiled as she got pictures of cute little Kougas and Ayames running around.

"But what I still can't get over is that they went into labor at the exact same time." Kohaku said.

"Me either. That and that they have been in labor for over 36 hours." Miroku said.

15 year old Shippo and Shiori were babysitting Sesshomaru's and Rin's 9 year old son, Daichi. They were also watching Inuyasha's and Kagome's 4 year old son, Kyo, and Ayame's and Kouga's 3 year old daughter, Megumi.

"I know. I give up on a dump after just 10 minutes. I have no idea how they survive." Kouga said. Everyone looked at him before laughing. "Hey, those dumps hurt like a bitch."

This just caused more laughter. Dr. Suikotsu, a friend of Kagome's, came out from the delivery room. Immediately, everyone was surrounding him. They attacked him with questions until he held his hand up and everyone quieted down.

"Well, Daichi has a baby brother named Noboru. Kyo has a little sister name Saaya. Both mothers are fine and the fathers………well, that's another story." Dr. Suikotsu said.

"Are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru okay?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have broken hands, small lacerations on their necks, and damaged ears." He said.

"What did Kagome and Rin do to them?" Ayame gasped.

"They squeezed their hands tightly, tried to strangle them, and also shouted at their sensitive ears." He explained.

"Ouch!" Kouga, Souta, Miroku, and Kohaku said.

"You can go and see them right now." Dr. Suikotsu said. Everyone rushed into the room. There were two containers filled with blood. Kagome and Rin were lying in their beds, covered in sweat. They were breastfeeding their babies. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were being bandaged up.

"Let me see my niece." Miroku said. Kagome removed her daughter from her breast and handed her over. Miroku held her gently.

"She is so beautiful. She looks just like her mother." Baby Saaya had black silver hair. Her hazel eyes had sparks of gold. She had tiny claws and puppy ears like her father. She had the Takahashi mark on her forearm, a blue crescent.

"Let me see Noboru." Rin handed Noboru to Ayame and Kouga. Noboru had silver hair and golden eyes, just like any Takahashi male had. He had tiny claws and he had his father's silver crescent in the middle of his forehead. He also had one violet strip on each cheek.

"They are so adorable." Souta and Kohaku said in unison.

"Just think in a few more months, we will have a cute baby like these two." Sango said as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. For some reason, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin laughed.

"What?" Miroku asked dumbfounded.

"Prepare for the pain." Was all they said. Souta and Kohaku laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" Rin snapped. Immediately, the 20 something year olds quieted down.

"Nothing ma'am." They said in unison.

"Rin, sweetie-"

"Don't you 'Rin sweetie' me, Sesshomaru!" Rin bit at her mate. Inuyasha chuckled from behind Kagome.

"And what the hell is so funny Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her mate. He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Um, that Rin has Sesshomaru whipped like a good dog." He responded truthfully. Sesshomaru growled and slapped his brother upside the head. "Ouch."

"Can we see our children once more before they are taken away?" Rin asked, eyeing the nurse that came into the room. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, but could all the visitors please leave the room? We should have the parents get some alone time with their children." She said. Everyone groaned, but they handed back Saaya to Kagome and Noboru to Rin. They shuffled out of the room.

"Oh god. Look at our child, Inu." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled at his daughter.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." He said. He cradled his daughter. She opened her eyes in confusion.

'_Alpha.' _She understood that Inuyasha was the alpha male of the family.

"Wow. She's a quick learner." Rin stated when Saaya relaxed into Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah. Took us a while before Daishi understood that I was the alpha male." Sesshomaru said. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed quietly. Rin looked down and saw her pup fast asleep.

"Hopefully, this one is will understand." She said. Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, Rin. You need rest." He stated in a tone that left no argument. She sighed and handed her baby to the nurse.

"Same for you Kagome." Inuyasha said in the same tone.

"Alright." She said. She and her mate shared a brief kiss, before Inuyasha gave Saaya to the nurse.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked out. They briefly told everyone that Kagome and Rin where asleep and that the babies were out in the nursery room. Both brothers walked down to the cafeteria and got some coffee.

They talked about everything. Life, love, and friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten married when Kagome turned 19. They had been married in demon terms for 2 years, before getting married in human terms. They had many children together. Inuyasha took over Kagome's family's company. Kagome because a leader of rights. She led many protests around the world. She also traveled the world and helped others in need.

Rin had her baby, Daichi, a little before her high school graduation. She finished high school, got her diplomas, and because a nurse. Sesshomaru because the owner of Takahashi Inc., which later formed a merge with Higurashi Corp. Both had many children.

Miroku and Sango got married a while after Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku never stopped being a perv, but he only groped Sango. They, of course, had dozens of children. Miroku became a lawyer and Sango taught self-defense. Thanks to Kagome, they were able to live as long as their demon friends.

Miroku's mother, Destiny, died at age 55. Kagome had managed to find a cure for the cancer, which earned her millions. Destiny had managed to live to see her grandchildren be born.

Lady Kaede's spirit was finally put to rest.

Kouga and Ayame got married at ages 22 and 23. They had about 7 children. Kouga owned a football team and dojo, while Ayame owned a spa retreat. Together, Ayame and Kouga bought and preserved some famous landmarks.

Tye and Kaguya adopted about 3 kids. Turns out that Kaguya can't conceive, so can you imagine the fun they have? Anyways, they decided to crossover to the good side. Tye became a cop and Kaguya because a teacher.

Yuu and Kagura did the same. Yuu because a detective, however. Kagura had an antique shop. They adopted because Kagura couldn't conceive. Go figure.

_**Give me a reason to believe ...  
That you're gone.  
I see your shadow so I know ...  
They're all wrong. **_

Moonlight on the soft brown earth,  
It leads me to where you lay.  
They took you away from me ...  
But now I'm taking you home.

I will stay forever here with you ...  
My love.  
The softly spoken words you gave me ...  
Even in death, our love goes on.

Some say I'm crazy for my love ...  
Oh, my love.  
But no bonds can hold me from your side ...  
Oh, my love.

They don't know you can't leave me ...  
They don't hear you singing to me.

I will stay forever here with you ...  
My love.  
The softly spoken words you gave me ...  
Even in death, our love goes on.  
And I can't love you ... any more than I do.

I will stay forever here with you ...  
My love.  
The softly spoken words you gave me ...  
Even in death, our love goes on.  
And I can't love you ... any more than I do.

"People die, but real love is forever."

* * *


End file.
